The Caretaker
by Setesh the Clueless
Summary: What happens when Naruto and a powerful stranger have their lives entangled. Not the best with summaries. NaruXharem OCXKuri M rating just to be safe. Didn't like the old name it was The Savior I think this describes the OC to Naruto a little better.
1. Prologue

The Savior

Author Note: first fanfic…. EVER. I think I'm going to make this fic into 2 separate fics cause there are some concepts of bleach I'm using and with that in mind I would like this fic to eventually end there cause sorry I'm disappointed in naruto lately. Anyways don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Kakashi was sprinting back to Kohona with his squad in tow carrying a stretcher and it's occupant in hopes of making it to the hospital in time. His squad's routine Anbu patrol was anything but routine. He was still in shock at what had occurred 5 hours before he found the gates of Konoha coming into view.

_xxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After a fairly uneventful morning of patrolling Kakashi, codenamed dog, decided his squad needed a quick break along their designated patrol along the Iwa border was in order. He wanted to maintain a readiness just incase combat was unavoidable._

_Shortly into their rest they began to hear a roar that was not like any animal it sounded more like a roaring fire._

_Dog looked up and saw a ball of fire flying high through the sky over head. The ball was headed for the distant border towards Iwa. A distant explosion was eventually heard and the impact craters debris that was flung into the air was visible for miles._

_Dog weighed his options he could investigate the impact site to ensure no casualties happened since the impact was fairly close to an old trade route that was still in use or he could ignore and leave it to Iwa-nins if they felt curious. What Dog did not expect was the massive spikes in chakra that came in the direction of the site. They were definite indications of a battle being fought and since it was Land of Fire's and Land of Rock's border it could be another patrol that got caught in a conflict over something at the site. Dog decided would be best to investigate to ensure no leaf nins were in trouble._

_Dog ordered his squad to move out and to ready for combat if necessary. He had only a squad of 4 including himself. Dog was already prepping scenarios in his head depending on the situation they found. They had a medic on the squad so if victory in combat was not possible they could quickly create an opening for their allies to attempt a tactical retreat and then set up an ambush if pursued. If the spikes in chakra were any indication the battle was fierce and a fairly sizable force. With the probability of being able to effectively fight and repel the attackers seeming less likely the closer they came and the multiple chakra signature Dog decided to prepare for the worse. He quickly ordered Bear to set up traps along with Neko since he didn't need his medic injured in the skirmish if there were injured. He continued on with Tenzou._

_As they approached they could tell the fight was fierce jutsus were being thrown around all over the place and explosive tags seemed firing off in quick successions. Kakashi and Tenzou approached cautiously and suppressed their chakra to the bear minimum. They found the battlefield was the crater and what was once an area that would have been full of trees. In the center of the uprooted trees and clearing was a man fighting on what looked to be a patrol of Iwa nins numbering what looked to be about nine. If Kakashi had to guess on displays of posture, stances and chakra signatures three of them would have been jounin with 2 elite chunin and the rest your average run-of-the-mill chunin. Now that's not all that surprising since Iwa was beginning to get back on it's feet from the Third War as well as not wanting to lose their ninja that showed promise. Adopting the saying of "Safety in large numbers."_

_What surprised was the individual this squad was engaged with. He was obviously injured and must have been in the immediate area of the crash site. The singed clothing if one could call it that. Kakashi actually didn't recognize the style of clothing the man had on it was obviously for combat and designed to maximize mobility but in his honest opinion it looked like oversized one piece pajamas as odd as that was. Except this had cargo pockets and pouches all over it which either seals or designation patches on him which he didn't recognize any of them either (if you have trouble picturing what I'm talking about just think of a flight suit slightly modified). With the man's unfamiliar dress aside his health was not in much better shape than his odd clothing. The clothing could be classified as rags in the state they were in. Even without his sharingan active Kakashi could see the man was favoring his right leg but trying to not make it blatantly obvious. He looked to have limited mobility in his left arm and hand as well. Judging my the blood dripping from the limb it was a safe guess several tendons had been severed as well as probably muscle damage. The man was also looked to be paling from blood loss._

_After this analysis of the situation Kakashi was once again stuck with a choice it was possible they would be able to put a good dent in the Iwa squad with just him and Tenzou and attempt to save the man with the hope that the ambush that had been set up a small distant back would discourage the Iwa nins from pursuing or he and Tenzou could hold position and watch a man, they had no obligation to help in the first place, try to fight his way out of them. Kakashi decided to hold position and see the outcome._

_The man was unflinching with the odds of survival against him. Kakashi could see the calm calculated mind behind those eyes but there was a set determination of surviving that Kakashi could only think of seeing in the fourth's eyes in some of those hopeless looking battles back during the Great Third Shinobi War. It happened in the span of an instant one of the jounins who seemed to have a rock armor jutsu in place charged, the iwa-nin was obvious taijutsu specialist. He led with a punch which the man quickly side stepped to the right and in one fluid motion spun with minimal effort past the man and held a bloodied open palm out to a duo of chunin running through hand seals and building a considerable amount of chakra for an attack. They never finished as a blast of air shot them into the surrounding foliage and through a few trees. The man while launching that attack in the general direction of the chunins had flipped forward and launched a kick at the jounin who was still near the back of the man however seeing the kick coming he had blocked with his forearm however the force that slammed into his arm was not completely expected as he was lifted off the ground. The stranger feeling his momentum stopped then used his heel while using chakra to grip as a handle to find leverage swung his body around and unleashed a palm strike at the Iwa jounin. The open palm strike separated them however what was not expected to be seen was the ball of fire that swirled to existence and shot towards the still airborne jounin. The Iwa nin quickly landed and jumped back as the ball exploded. The explosion soon engulfed an area five feet from the impact of the jutsu. The jounin was thrown back while being a little crispier than he was previously and in pain. Several of the Iwa nins made their presence known to the stranger with a quick shout of "earth style boulder drilling bullet" launching earthen bullets the size ranging from to a three feet diameter boulders. The man simply made a quick motion of his hand and a large eight foot high and 5 foot wide that cylinder of earth was ripped from the ground and used as a shield for the stranger. As soon as he hit the ground he closed the gap on the group of chunin who were preparing for another barrage. He was upon the unfortunate Iwa chunin before they could finish and in short precise shots to pressure points sent three to the ground with sweet dreams scheduled for quite some time. The last chunin in the group he removed him of one of his hands with the use of a blade of chakra that seemed to sprout from the middle of his back hand and was 3 inches wide and tapered to a point that was 8 inches and with a swift kick to the chest he sent the shocked chunin into a tree that welcomed to blissful unconsciousness. While the stranger's attention was on the chunin the other two jounin from Iwa had closed the gap one wielding a nodachi and sent a quick slice for the man kidneys intent on scoring a deadly hit to end this encounter. The stranger made a move to duck under the slice however he noticed the other jounin was going for a sweep of his legs. The stranger leapt up trying to get about the sword while his hand lashed out to catch the arm wielding it. The strangers bloodloss and slowing reflexes were catching up to him as the blade sliced his thigh but reduced the damage by rolling with it and followed through using his arm as leverage to send a foot into the face of the sword wielding nin. He was blocked and caught off guard by the impact of a blow that hit him in the middle of his chest from the follow through of the other jounin whom had been ignored as the lesser threat. The blow sent the stranger flying through the air into a nearby tree clearly knocking the wind out of him but they nins were not finished yet because soon a knee impacted with his head causing it to snap back violently back into the bark of the tree. The finishing blow was the sword that was stabbed through his left lung that penned the poor man to the tree. With a groan the man slipped into unconsciousness._

_One of the jounin walked away quickly to assess his teammates health with his hands glowing a faint green signifying the use of medical ninjustu. From the fragments that were reported to the other two standing nins was that the chunins had been knocked out and would live. The medic nin had the taijustu specialist jounin walk off and find the other two chunin. Kakashi found only jounin seeming to be looking for any nearby threats was to be the jounin guarding the unconscious man. The medic was occupied with locating his comrades lost hand in hopes that it could be reattached. But it had gone flying after being detached from the chunin's limb. The obvious frustration of locating said appendage was made apparent with the medic's occasional shout of annoyance of "The hand just fucking disappeared." or "Did the hand just decide to take a stroll through the forest!?" _

_If Kakashi was going to aid the man now was the time. Kakashi quickly made a shadow clone and henged him into the mans form with the sword handle sticking out of his chest and all. Hopefully after a quick replacement jutsu the clone could keep the rouse going for a while so they could make a clean escape. Tenzou was already placed a few explosive tags near their position just incase they need some confusion to make their get away. Without even so much as a motion the mans unconscious form was caught by Kakashi. Suppressing the "mmph" he so wanted communicate how heavy this man was for his average size. He asked Tenzou to grab the legs while he took the torso and they quickly departed without the Iwa squad being any the wiser. They quickly arrived to their fall back point where Bear and Cat were waiting. They laid the unconscious man down on the ground gently._

"_Cat I need a quick assessment of his health." Called Dog_

_Cat came over and preformed the seals for a diagnoses jutsu and quickly scanned his body noticing that the Captain had a bit of urgency in his voice. After a few minutes of scanning his body Cat turned around "How the hell he's even still alive is beside me. I can maybe give him a few hours with some patch up and blood pills but his internal injuries our too extensive. He has a concussion, a punctured lung with four broken ribs; his left arm has muscle, tendon, and minor nerve damage. His back has 3 fractured vertebrae and to top it off the already massive blood lose is an issue and he's still bleeding from his arm, leg and internal injuries. They will probably make him bleed to death before arriving to Konoha and unfortunately Konoha is the only village close with any actual hospital facilities that could even stabilize him enough for travel."_

_Dog gave a quick nod "Do what you can to stabilize him we will heading back to Konoha non-stop once you are finished."_

_xxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxx_

Still trying to comprehend how this man had been able to combat those nin in such a sad shape granted some of his injuries were given to him during the fight. Still he took on an entire squad of six chunin and three jounin while knocking on death's doorstep and was able to incapacitate the chunin while holding the jounin at bay. The Anbu squad had Konoha in site and their package still unconscious laid out on a make shift stretcher. They had been able to keep him alive just barely and their first stop was the hospital. After a quick stop at the guard post Dog asked Tenzou to report their arrival while the rest made their way to the hospital in hopes of keeping the man alive as well as to find out the mystery surrounding him and the unusual events that had happened that day.

Tenzou had just puffed into the Hokage's office to find one of the older genin teams to be present apparently giving a report of a recently successful mission.

The Hokage's attention was instantly on the new arrival and looked mildly surprised to see Tenzou back so soon from his Anbu patrol since his team had only been sent out in the last couple days to do the routine patrol.

"Forgive me for the interruption Hokage-sama, but Dog felt that you would like a report of why we have returned so soon," said Tenzou as he felt Sandaime's gaze land on him as he entered.

After a quick motion for him to continue he reported the events that Kakashi had just been musing over and also reported that the team was at the hospital to see the man was admitted and guarded until relieved.

The genin's had their jaws on the floor from the report of the man's abilities and their jounin sensei wasn't fairing to well from his astonishment either. The Sandaime in the mean time of the course of the report being given had pulled out his pipe and had lit it. He sat there for a while pondering while the genin team he had forgotten about were picking their jaws off the floor. The situation and events were extremely unusual and decided to take a note of caution towards the situation he informed Tenzou that the team would be relieved shortly and they were to get a good nights rest before the became the mans active guard since Kakashi and he had witnessed the man's abilities. Sandaime hoped the man would gain consciousness in a peaceful manner but considering how he had left the conscious world and no recollection of his rescue it would probably be good to have at least a guard on him.

Sandaime quickly roused from his musing on the situation and dismissed both Tenzou and the genin team. As the genin team was leaving his office Sarutobi gave them a quick "Good luck at the exams."

* * *

Kakashi was sitting patiently, with anbu mask firmly in place, for the man, which he had rescued two months prior, to regain consciousness. It wasn't so much his curiosity that fueled his want for the man to gain consciousness anymore it was more of the boredom of guard duty that was getting to him and his team. For crying out loud he couldn't read his precious Icha Icha Paradise while on duty. All he got to do was stare at the unconscious man and listen to the beeping rhythm of the heart monitor.

Slowly the rhythm on the monitor picked up and a groan escaped the man's lips. Dog called for Bear to go get the Hokage since he had requested to be notified when the man was regaining consciousness. A nurse and doctor shortly entered the room as well. The man shot up once he realized he was not in a familiar place. He to a quick glance around and moved to pull out the IV that had been placed in his left arm but the nurse moved to stop him. In an instant the patient had his hand around her throat in a strong grip while she clutched at this hand and wrist. Kakashi wasted no time and had a kunai to the man's throat ready to slice it should harm come to the nurse. Despite the obvious threat to his life the man simply looked calmly into the nurses eyes that should fear for her life. He gave her a brief disarming smile and let go while holding his hands up and a submissive manner. Kakashi watched the exchange before the man released the nurse and surrendered. He let a sigh of relief as removed his kunai from the patient's throat as well. The nurse took a few steps back rubbing her soar neck. The doctor quickly walked over and preformed a jutsu to minimize the bruising. The patient seemed to study the nurse and doctor's interaction with a calculated look. Just then the Hokage walked in asking what happened as he noticed the doctor tending to the nurse medically and calming her down as well. Kakashi relayed the recent events as he and the Hokage eyed the man to make sure he didn't do much.

After a quick nod Sarutobi decided to address the patient to see how he was handling all this. He began with a quick "How are the feeling?"

The man had still been watching the doctor and nurse and ignored the Hokage. The Hokage cleared his throat in attempt to get the patient's attention and it worked. The man's gaze shifted from the doctor tending to his nurse to the Hokage. The Hokage gave a smile to the man and asked again "How are you feeling?"

The man had a look of confusion pass through his eyes and then took a contemplative look. His brow furrowed further as his hand came to rub his chin repeating the phrase Sarutobi had just addressed him with slowly.

After a few minutes of this it dawned on the Hokage the man didn't know what he was saying. He had a language barrier to overcome before he could get the answers he wanted from the man.

Tapping the man on the shoulder to get his attention this time the man made no move of aggression just merely turned his eyes to meet Sarutobi's. The Hokage gestured towards himself this time saying "Sarutobi." The doctor after getting the nurse to calm down and ready to do their check up on the patient had dropped their jaws and Kakashi seemed at bit disbelieving and voiced it. Kakashi had begun with "Hokage-sama wha-" his sentence quickly died when Sarutobi gestured in his direction giving his real name and seeing where the Hokage was going with this. The Hokage proceeded to the other two in room and identified the nurse and doctor by name. The stranger repeated each as well as the word "Hokage-sama" that he had heard Kakashi use. The Hokage quickly went through the others names again gesturing to each with his hand and then gestured towards the patient indicating for him to respond. For a minute they didn't think they were going to get a response until he responded with calm "Sano," and proceeded to gesture towards himself. The Hokage gave a quick smile and addressed the doctor and nurse to come forward to do their check up. He asked them to show the patient some of the tools they would be using and Sano gave a quick nod indicating he would allow the check up. However, while he did them he called each one by their name and their job. He had not used them all at just on the occasion to see if their attention turned to him.

While the check up was underway the Hokage and Kakashi had their own conversation going on considering their options in how to deal with Sano. The Hokage wanted Kakashi opinion if it would be worth teaching Sano the not only how to speak but to read and write as well as the customs of this area. It was obvious he had would not be able to function in the immediate future without help. But how much of a threat would he pose to the villagers and other ninjas. He seemed not to be violent unless provoked so that was a good thing but it was almost like having a newborn that could only read body language, facial gestures, and tone at best. Kakashi suggested it would be a good trial for a chunin that was interested in teaching at the ninja academy. The Hokage thought about it for a bit and realized he had the perfect chunin for the job. She had been wanting to join the academy instructors since she got promoted even though the were no openings at the moment and the school year was in the middle of completion. Kakashi was right if the chunin would be able to teach Sano enough to get on his feet before the school year started and ended then she would definitely be worth having as a teacher at the academy especially since teachers in genjutsu were rare. The academy had one that was too stubborn to retire but wasn't nearly as talented. With Kakashi's suggestion in mind Sarutobi decided on a course of action.

After Sano was given a clean bill of health however it was apparently how sore he still was from his injuries as he moved his limbs about for the doctor as he motioned for him to do so. Sano's left arm had healed surprisingly well. The minor nerve damage had been repaired and seemed to have it's full range of motion. Sarutobi feeling the sooner he started on Sano's schooling the sooner he function on his own within the village as well as hopefully inform him of the many questions they had surrounding this stranger. The Hokage asked the nurse to get Sano ready to be discharged from the hospital while walking over to a small closet within the room and took out a pair of tan pants and a tan t-shirt as well as a pair of boxer that had been sized to fit Sano upon his release from the hospital. Sarutobi set them on Sano's bed and motioned for the doctor and nurse to leave. He gave a quick glance to Kakashi and with a chuckle told him "I hope he can at least figure out how to dress himself. I'll be waiting in my office hopefully with someone to relieve you from watching Sano." With that Sarutobi left to summon Sano's teacher to his office.

Kakashi watched as Sano looked at the cloths then at Kakashi then back at the cloths. Sighed and shook his head then proceeded to dress himself when he heard Kakashi sigh in relief at not having to dress a grown man Sano let out a hearty chuckle. With him dressed quickly motioned for Sano to follow him and they were on their way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Kurenai was not happy she had just been summoned by the Hokage just as she was about to relax in the hot springs after a long uneventful day of guard duty at the northern gate. Many villagers steered clear of the very irate looking teenager as she walked towards the Hokage tower.

After greeting the Hokage's assistant she was allowed in. When she walked in the room she found she was not alone there was an Anbu with a man sitting on the Hokage's couch. The man sitting next the Anbu wasn't in shackles and chakra repression seals so obviously not a prisoner or criminal so what needed the attention of Anbu that involved rookie chunin. Redirecting her focus on the Sandaime as he greeted her he asked her to sit in the chair before her as she was still pondering the reason for the other occupants of the room other than herself and the Sandaime.

"How have you been Kurenaii-chan," Sarutobi greeted. Grinning as the kunoichi's eyebrow began to twitch.

"I'm doing well Hokage-sama and have actually enjoyed the new apartment I was able to afford with the increase in pay that came with my new rank." Informed Kurenai in as calm a voice as she could manage while being annoyed at how familiar the Hokage always seemed to be with her.

Sarutobi nodded while pulling out his pipe to smoke while he calmed his nerves considering how Kurenai was likely to take this assignment.

"If I remember right you wanted to teach at the ninja academy and are waiting for one of the teachers to retire there as well as the academic year to start anew." As Sarutobi was hoping to lead Kurenai into this so she may be more receptive.

Kurenai wondered where Sarutobi was going with this he had already been quite firm at the fact there was no room to teach at the academy not to mention the school year was in motion and students had been assigned their teachers for the year. Unless one keeled over dead she wasn't going to be able to join for some time. With those thoughts aside she figure she should humor the Hokage and see where it lead. "Yes that is correct Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded as a puffed away on his pipe. "It's not often a rookie chunin is allowed to teach the students since we feel we need to make sure they have the proper experience to express the reasons for the skills that are taught there as well as the reasons for the academic criteria that is taught as well."

Kurenai was starting to get annoying she had already heard all this before in several of her meetings in trying to get the Hokage to allow her to teach at the ninja academy. "As you have stated in our past meetings I well aware of that fact now and it is a major concern that is holding my approval for becoming an instructor at the academy."

Nodding sagely once again it was time to see how open to the idea she would be. "How would you like to prove you are capable of teaching as well as gain experience with a single student that needs to be taught much of the basics that are taught in the academy in the early and later years?" Sarutobi questioned while eying Kurenai to judge her reaction.

Kurenai was about to make another retort when his words fully sunk in and she actually went wide eyed for a split second. The Hokage was giving her a chance to prove that she was ready and capable of teaching at the academy as a rookie chunin. There to be a catch the Hokage was always a crafty one especially when it came to bending the rules it usually came with a price. She eyed him for a moment then replied "What all would this private teaching assignment involve?"

Not quite the response looking for she was definitely cautious as to not get in over her head, which was a good thing and proved she deserved her current rank. Sarutobi had to think of how exactly he was going to respond to that cause the majority wouldn't be too bad he'd probably have to sugar coat it a little for her to finally bite.

Kakashi and Sano were in the corner while Sano simply waited patiently and mumbling the honorifics every now and then. Kakashi was enjoying watching the Sandaime lead Kurenai into this assignment and couldn't wait for her reaction of the full mission. He would of let out a perverted giggle had he not been mindful of ruining Sandaime's plan to talk Kurenai into this mission.

"Well it's fairly straight forward your student would need to be taught how to read and write, be able to speak our language allowing your student to hopefully function within society fairly easy. He would also need to be shown some arithmetic and be given some history on the village and surrounding area."

Was Sarutobi response to Kurenai's inquiry of the mission.

If that was all then hey this would be a cake walk for her. Wait a minute he said I'd have to teach the student to speak the language usually the kids entering the academy know a little bit and only need the finer details hammered out through the years. The student in theory should be able to function in society from just being able to speak our language. She narrowed her eyes at the Sandaime getting more skeptical with this assignment. "Most children who can speak our language can function in society to some degree how is my proposed student unable to even do the basics of speaking our language unless they were a recent foreigner that was dumped in our lap without being able to pick up anything while traveling here."

When Sandaime saw her in thought and then narrow her eyes at him he knew he'd just have to release the full assignment and hope for the best and maybe a few compromises. "Kurenai-san you are correct." Quickly going to business mode and using a serious tone. "Your student will be a foreigner who doesn't know anything of the surrounding area or customs. In a way you are correct he was dumped into our lap when Anbu rescued him from battling a patrol of Iwa nins. We are assuming he was in the wrong place at the wrong time since he has not shown any hostility unless provoked. Abilities and skill were only briefly seen by the Anbu before he was incapacitated. He is obviously not able to function except through basic gestures and hand signs. He is able to identify people by name and that's about it. Do to his inability to function on the basic level and that was proven when Kakashi had to show him how the toilets functioned. He is in need of a caretaker until he can properly take care of himself you will be that caretaker while teaching him what he needs to know in a improvised crash course or your choosing. I am not asking you to train him in how to be a ninja just the basics that are taught early on in the academy. Kakashi's talents are needed elsewhere so once released to you he will be your full responsibility. I am offering this as it does show how well you could teach a person in regards to your request to be approved for teaching. " Sandaime really didn't want to tell her this last part. "As being his caretaker he would be forced to live you in your new apartment for a brief period however this mission will pay as a B class for any inconvenience to you as well as getting a stiffen for any needs your charge may require that includes clothing, food, and if approved arrangements to live elsewhere. Do you accept this mission?" Sarutobi waited for her response.

Kurenai couldn't suppress the groan as they headache of this assignment set in as it was explained. The teaching was the bad thing it was the fact she would possibly be taking care of a full grown child for at least the few couple days. One who couldn't cook and possibly didn't even know how to use the utensils to consume the everyday food. She was stuck with the headache of the first few days or be bored to death by guard duty the choice was tough. The fact that it paid as a B rank mission was good especially she wouldn't have to split it with any teammates. She messaged her temples as she pondered her response of whether she accepted or not. Her new apartment at least had a spare bedroom and a spare futon. She could manage and the benefits wouldn't put much burden on her plus she might get some insight into what having children was like at home. Not that she planned to have them any time soon but it wouldn't hurt to have the experience when the time came.

Kakashi was smiling ear to ear the groan and grumbling coming from the usually optimistic teenage chunin was almost priceless to him. Oh the fun she was going to have with education the poor bastard next to him. He let out a perverted giggle by accident as the accidents that would happen between his charge sitting next to him and the kunoichi that was quickly beginning to catch the eye of several males around the village. Sano simple looked at him with a questioning gaze for a few moments before turning his attention back to the Sandaime. However as he turned his attention back Kakashi didn't miss him scooting a few inches closer to the side of the cough away from him.

After much grumbling and debate Kurenai finally raised her head so her eyes could meet the Hokage's. As her red eyes burned a hole through Sandaime she begrudgingly accepted the assignment. The Sandaime smiled and responded with a "Great. You may started immediately."

Sarutobi turned to Kakashi before speaking "You are dismissed but please detail Kurenai on any techniques she'll need to nullify if someone provokes her new charge."

Kurenai eyes widen for a split second before turning her full attention to Kakashi for his report.

With a quick clear of his throat "My assessment of his skills is he's easily Anbu material and would probably give me a run for my money in an all out fight. He has astounding chakra control and is able to use several jutsus that do not require seals. His taijutsu is most similar to the jyuken of the Hyugas with it's fluid movements however from what I observed during his skirmish with the Iwa nins was that he changes speeds of his attacks constantly adapting to his attackers movements and has an excellent to fight and focus on multiple individuals. However that is just was I can speculate from the brief fight I was able to observe while he was badly injured and how much of that is a usual fighting style is unknown. He is however able to sprout a blade from the back of his hand which suggests high chakra control as well he has kept it to an average civilian level since he's has been awake. That would suggest a high skill in stealth. Affinities he is aligned with are unknown and he did not seem to favor one in his fight but he was capable for manipulating earth, fire, and wind during his fight." After a moment he nodded to himself showing that was the conclusion to his report.

Kurenai eyed Sano for a minute before turning back the Hokage and quickly spoke. "Are you crazy?! You want me to keep him in line when he could give Kakashi a run for his money from that report and Kakashi himself even said he would be hard pressed in a fight." She shouted while standing to make her point clear. The Hokage simple puffed on his pipe smiling.

She paused considering once more since she had already agreed to take the mission. She leveled a hard gaze on the Hokage before in an icy tone giving her compromise at this new information "This is to be considered A rank and paid as such for the shit I'm going to have to possibly deal with."

Sandime had to suppress a shudder from the tone and pondered her words for a moment he was asking a chunin to guard someone who could get Kakashi a run for his money if a serious fight broke out and that was probably suicide for a rookie chunin. With a sigh Sarutobi nodded his approval of the alteration to the mission parameters.

The Hokage dismissed Kakashi who simply puffed out of the office causing Sano to be slightly surprised. Sano had sat there the entire time through the heated argument and could tell the young lady was not happy with whatever it was that was being assigned to her. He was actually starting to decipher this language it was similar to one he had come across in his distant past and was able to get the majority of the conversation was about him and his need to be taught properly. He understood the women was probably his teacher hence her reaction and the man next to him in the mask seemed to be giving a report of some kind from his tone that did not set well with the woman. He swore if looks could kill Sarutobi, as he had identified himself, would be burning in the deepest depths of hell. Despite the look he got the Hokage, as the title Sarutobi seemed to go by, just kept smiling. With a nod the woman made her way over to Sano as he stood up indicating that he understood something was up wit the woman coming over. He got a good look at her for the first time since she entered. She had black wavy hair but what stood out were her cherry red eyes. Sano had to admit in all his years he hadn't quite seen something that captivating. The eyes had an exotic but deadly and calculated look that exuded a suppressed amount of warmed. Do to her irritated state he figured he was on the receiving end of a day that could have gone better for her. Her face was beautiful but marred with a frown at her lips as she gave him a calculated look. Sano tried to give her a disarming smile but saw her brow furrow. He settled with a sigh as they stared each other down.

Kurenai once getting the nod that she would get her compromise finally decided to see what her charge was really like up close. She walked over him gave him a good once over before leveling him with a glare while she considered his look. He was not a tall man probably standing at about 5'10 or 5'11. He had light brown hair and slightly tanned skin. His frame was defined but not overly bulky indicating he did not rely on brute strength to win his battles. His eyes had a calm calculated look that seemed to be filled with years of experience and wisdom. She didn't know why but they looked knowing. He tried to give her a disarming only further agitating her of the already annoying situation. She continued to look into his eyes searching for anything that would give her some incite as to what she could expect from him. He had kind looking eyes that were light blue on the out side but turned almost silver on the inner iris. It was strange she had never seen eyes like that. As she was boring into what she could tell from his eyes he let out a sigh that must of unbeknownst to him allowed a briefed window into his past and she gasped at the brief before it was quickly buried. That didn't go unnoticed by the other two occupying the room with her.

The Sandaime asked "what's wrong Kurenai?"

Kurenai quickly shook her shock at that little tidbit of information and thought of a response. "Sorry I thought I saw his eyes exuding extreme pain. It was only briefly I'm not even sure it was there."

Nodding sagely he responded with "Nothing is known about his past but someone who can fight supposedly as good as Kakashi is likely to have seen some hard times at some point after all everyone who has stayed in this career for any length of time has lost at least one friend. Now I think he could use something to eat he hasn't had more than a rice ball since he woke up."

Sandaime let out a quiet chuckle at how Kurenai didn't even try introducing herself but neither did Sano.

With a sigh she grabbed her charge's shoulder she guided him out the door and closed the door behind her. He turned around with a questioning gaze on her and she simply slipped her hand into his and led him what would be his new home for a least a few days. She watched as he didn't exactly seem like a kid exploring a new world he stayed calm but his wondering eyes were obviously taking everything in around him.

Kurenai didn't exactly feel like cooking meal for them this evening and it was already time for dinner she decided on a quick dinner of ramen was in order at a local stand near her apartment. She dragged him through the curtains and sat down a seat away from young blond who was gorging himself on the stands main course of ramen. She saw that Sano did not follow suit and set down so she motioned to the seat that was between her and the blond brat. Sano shrugged and sat down but he noticed the kid slightly tense and take a quick glance in his direction. This amused Sano so he turned to gaze upon the blond. The boy slowly turned a pair of fearful and sad eyes on Sano. This whole event didn't go unnoticed as she realized who the blond finally was and quickly understood his reaction. Before she could say anything to calm the boy Sano had given the boy a quick smile and pat on the shoulder before turning back to her. The boy sat there for a minute in shock. He had been cursed, beaten, belittled, anything except he received a friendly smile and pat on the shoulders from a face and eyes that had exuded amusement and indifference.

The blonde turned back to the ramen with one quick glance at the stranger next to him he returned to his eating with much gusto. Kurenai just stared at Sano for a minute before he started to wave his hand in front of her then snapping his fingers to bring her out of her musings of how he had just calmed the panicked stricken kid with just two simple gestures after said boy to deal with mistreatment for his entire life. Granted five years was not a huge lifetime it was still longer than anyone had deserved especially if the rumors were true of how badly he had been beaten at times. After being snapped out of her musings she quickly shook her head of the rest of that line of thoughts and order for the two of them. Now the fun part of tonights dinner was for her to show him how to hopefully properly eat with chop sticks. Once their food arrive she grabbed a pair for her and her charged and placed the chopsticks in his hand and showed him how to snap them which she followed suite. She continued by turned to her food be show him how to pick the noodles up and the various pieces of food mixed into the ramen. Understand was written on his face as he tried to eat. Key word there was tried. He tried several times unsuccessfully trying to get even a small bite of food. She couldn't stifle the giggle that came as she watched his cool and calm manner slowly dissolved into frustration and annoyance as he eyed the utensils. She finished her bowl and was patiently waiting for him. She checked the time and saw it was getting late. Deciding that making himself to degrade him into mumbling curses in a language she couldn't understand she would let him get the hang of it later she still had to clear out the spare bedroom for him to sleep in. She quickly tapped his shoulder hold her hand out for the utensils and see what she wanted he placed them in her hands. She showed him how to hold them once more and grabbed the bowl off the counter and held a handful of noodles up. A look of annoyance showed on Sano's face as he finally understood what Kurenai intended to do. With a sigh he opened his mouth to allow her to feed him. Ayame watched in amusement that a grown man had to be fed like a little kid. Even Naruto stopped long enough to look over and not so subtly ask if those two were on a date. A twitch started to develop in Kurenai's brow as she was forced to feed Sano. He had a small look of annoyance in his eyes as well but she figured it was being tried like a kid hell all she had to do was start talking kiddy talk and choo choo noises that he couldn't understand anyways. Okay maybe he'd know what a train was and would get what she was then doing and take it as being belittled further. Once dinner was done and gone

Kurenai led him to a residential district that held several apartment buildings and through the gate; up the stairs and finally in front of her apartment door. She dug through one of her pockets for her keys and quickly unlocked her door motioning him to go in. He didn't seem to get it so she gave a sigh and a roll of the eyes while pulling him in front of the door. She quickly shoving him in and following in to shut the door behind them.

* * *

Figured an author's note was in order to make sure some things were not confusing like ages and such.

Sano **looks** to be about 25

Kurenai at the beginning of this is 16

Naruto of course stated at the end is 5 right now

Kakashi is 15

Tenzou is 16

Cat is not this one from invasion who's name escapes me atm but I'll put her and Gekko Hayate as a small side plot.

Also I need preference on who Naruto falls for and I'm leaning kind of heavily towards Kurenai as for the OC.

The plot should pick up soon with where this story is going and I'll follow cannon for a bit but I'm going to really trail off after the sand-sound invasion. Cause I feel the majority of naruto's plot completely turned to shit shortly there after. Also if anyone is actually interested in beta reading for me the spot is open since a writer can only catch so much themselves. Criticism and reviews is appreciated let me know what you guys think so far.


	2. Chapter 1

Adapt or Die Trying

So, back with another chapter and... Oh yeah! I seem to have misplaced my ownership of Naruto and Bleach so at the moment I would have to say I don't own either.

Now that is out of the way I thought about making the first chapter longer but man I needed to end it somewhere and I thought I would start a fresh chapter with Sano having to adjust to life with Kurenai as a roommate and thought I would develop their relationship before I introduce how Sano affects Naruto's development all together.

I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter I'm actually starting this one before I really get any reviews from the last one.

_(Beta note: Yo! This is thetowerromance. Make sure to review!)_

* * *

Sano groggily heard the call to wake up probably coming from his new roommate but after last night he really didn't feel like getting up to be honest. She had him helping with lifting various boxes that were scattered about from what it looked like was a recent move. For crying out loud he had just gotten out of the hospital and was still sore as hell. It wasn't until he registered his mattress he had been laying on was being lifted and he was being unceremoniously dumped onto the floor by this succubus who introduced herself as Kurenai after finally deciding on a similar method as the Hokage. From his spot on the floor he decided to crack an eye open enough to at least find his pillow so he could lay comfortable from his spot on the floor. He sighed when he saw the kunoichi glaring daggers at him from her spot where she had dumped him from his bed. Throwing a quick glare of his own at her he took a quick glance around his immediate area and found his pillow before curling up on the floor sheets and all going back to sleep.

Kurenai developed an unhealthy twitch of her eyebrow as she saw her guest curl back up and drift back off the sleep. She had a good mind to go up and kick the shit out of him but considering he had just been released from the hospital the previous day and the fact he could probably kill her in the blink of an eye if he truly wanted to. She decided on a safer alternative method but still just as cruel. She grinned evilly as she walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. She dug around her cabinets and found what she was looking for. She filled the pitcher two-thirds full of water then proceeded to the fridge and tossed in several ice cubes from her freezer. Oh yeah she was definitely going to enjoy this. Especially since her unwelcome house guest wished to sleep in late I mean it was already 8:00 in the morning! How long could that moron sleep? Kurenai walked back into the room and emptied the contents onto the unsuspecting form. With a yelp he was standing.

Sano had just drifted off back to sleep when he heard the patter of footsteps returned stopping right next to him followed shortly by the ice cold water landing on his face. With a yelp he was up and wide awake.

Kurenai certainly got the reaction she was hoping for but there was a slight miscalculation that she didn't realize until after she had awakened her house guest fully. That was he had slept in the buff last night. She got an eye full and it took her a few second to process what she was seeing. She had to admit he had a handsome face and now that she saw his body it didn't look that bad either and her eyes were starting to slowly drift south she was already at his abs before she caught her self from staring any longer as she was blushing from the thoughts of what she could do with him. Spinning on her foot before she saw too much she quickly exited the room while slamming the door.

Sano stood there for a minute replaying her reaction. He had to chuckle at the fact it must have been her first time to see a man naked. Her embarrassed reaction after her hard demeanor reminded him of still how young she was at least in his opinion. Going with this thought he decided to try and have a little fun with this. Throwing on only his boxers that were still his only pair he opened the door. Kurenai was quickly setting out what looked like cereal to him. He casually walked over take a close look at it took a whiff, yep it was cereal. That was some sort of wheat or something along those lines. With a pair of bowl and spoon laid out on both side of the table. He noticed Kurenai hadn't looked up or even his direction yet. He plopped himself down after she turned around to get something out of the fridge. When she turned around he got close to the reaction he was looking for. She froze for a second then blushed lightly. She slammed the cartoon that he would assume was some form of milk. Sano watched Kurenai walk back into his room with a tick mark over her brow. While she was in his room he took up the milk and opened the cartoon and took whiff. If he wasn't mistaken that was milk from cattle he hadn't seen that particle animal in quite some time. He attempted to read the label but despite picking on the language more basic grammar and vocabulary that was similar to a known form he had once used a long time ago he decided to allow his teacher to teach him what he needed to know.

Kurenai was quickly walking to that bastard's room. He knew he'd get a reaction out of her again by coming out in only his boxers. It irritated her to no end. She knew he could read body language and got most of her gestures. Sometimes he'd liked to pretend he didn't get a gesture after she had already used it just to see her get flustered he did it all last evening while trying to help clean out the spare room so he would have a place to sleep. After finding his two garments of cloths she quickly exited the room making a mental note to at least try to get him to wear something while sleeping especially if she had to wake his ass up every morning. As she exited his room she flung his clothes right into his face. Knocking him almost face first into his bowl of cereal he had been eating. She smirk at what had almost happened and she was going around the table to her seat to show him how to eat before she finally realized what he was doing. She did a double take. 'Well maybe he wasn't a hopeless cause and he ate with manners when using a spoon,' she thought. Studying him for a second after he had put on his shirt and pants she saw he had an appropriate posture. He wasn't completely uneducated obviously.

Sano after nearly getting his face planted into his bowl of cereal went back to eating peacefully but noticed that Kurenai had been glancing at him from time to time studying him. He figured she was trying to figure out how he knew how to eat with manners on utensils that he probably had never used. After he was finished he gave a contented sigh and waited for Kurenai to finish her breakfast as well. She took up the dishes and showed where the cereal went as well as where he could find the bowls and spoons. She gave him a quick tour of the kitchen and he made several mental notes of where things were.

Kurenai was rapping up the tour of her kitchen and not looking forwards to taking him shopping for clothes since he pretty much needed a new wardrobe and had nothing more than basic sandals, a shirt, and a pair of pants to wear. She had dropped by the Hokage's tower to get a portion of his stiffen or an advance of whatever amount Sarutobi was willing to give her for his wardrobe. She was surprised she was given a fairly generous sum for civilian cloths. Sarutobi told her to get him whatever he would probably need for a civilian life at least as well as clothes for ceremonies and such. She hoped he would be fairly agreeable in shopping cause if she had to do it all for him she would make it hell for him.

Sano sat patiently as she finished up the quick tour of the kitchen this motioned for him to follow her out. They slipped on their sandals and walked out towards the market place. Shops of all sorts lined the streets. He felt a tug on the cloth of his arm and looked a Kurenai she was motioning towards his cloths and then to the leaflets in her hand. Sano figured it to be money and she was telling him they were shopping for knew cloths. Armed with the new information of their task at hand he quickly scanned the shops.

* * *

Kurenai was walking with her charge walking towards some shops that would have a more civilian style wardrobe when Sano did an abrupt ninety degree turn to his right and headed straight into one of the more prestigious shinobi shops for cloths and gear. Kurenai groaned this was not one of the shops she wanted to stop at while on their hopefully short shopping trip.

Sano didn't even pay any mind as the shop owner's shout of what he could deduce as a greeting. He could feel Kurenai's chakra signature follow shortly after she realize he had left her side. He walked briskly throw the clothes section not finding anything that even looked durable enough to survive anymore then a mild punch and slap across the face. He proceeded to the back of the store with Kurenai trying to indicate she didn't want to be in the store. She finally resigned and let him browse as he pleased.

Kurenai was annoyed at being ignored by Sano but at least he seemed to not be interested in the over priced civilian cloths that were sold to many of prospected genin and genin who's mission did not see any combat but were required to look even halfway like shinobi. He proceed further back into the store and finally his gaze seemed to stop on a section as he moved over. He had felt and inspected the material as well as the separate pieces. Kurenai was only half paying attention as to what he was looking at until he indicated that he either wanted her opinion or wanted the pieces of clothing she wasn't sure yet but her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw it was high quality ANBU uniforms. He definitely knew what he wanted for protection the clothed looked like ordinary cloth but it was laced with fibers that could easily be infused with chakra on the surface. The layer under that was a tightly woven fishnet of a lightweight design that protected against the penetration of kunai and shuriken while not compromising mobility for protection. Sano had analyzed the different garments for quality and he knew exactly what was best suited for his type of combat. He also indicated to the dulled ANBU armor set that was a short distance away. The color was a charcoal black that was dulled to ensure that no light would be reflected off it to give away position when on a black ops mission. Either Sano had expensive tastes or he was a trained killer. Kurenai from the information of Kakashi gave her figured it was the latter. No one asked for the items Sano asked for unless they knew wanted they wanted specifically for assassinations and black ops missions. When Kurenai didn't respond Sano indicated again that he wanted the full suite of armor and the clothes. Kurenai counted the amount given to her and she found she could barely be able to buy one suite of each that would destroy any hope of getting him a full wardrobe like the Sandaime had asked. She pointed to the money and shook her head.

Sano had found the clothes he had wanted and knew he would need if any more events like what happened when he first got here were going to occur. He wanted a dark blue long sleeved sure that fitted loosely enough to allow full mobility at the limbs but did not create an amount of air resist when the limb was in high velocity to give a quick strike. The sleeves could also be detached completely at the shoulder or rolled up to the elbow. There were a few hidden pockets for various daggers and what looked like a small area to put a roll of needles. The leggings that were part of the outfit were the same color and closely resembles cargo pants with the pockets and hidden holsters for kunai, daggers and another two pockets worth completely designed for senbon needles. The armor that he wanted was a simple chest piece that had the accompanying arm guards and shin guards that were designed for maximum mobility while providing as much protection without compromising said mobility. He sighed when Kurenai counted up the amount of leaflets she had and shook her head no. He thought for a moment then shrugged and started towards the exit.

Kurenai was certain he would be more stubborn on his endeavor on what he wanted to get he didn't seem like the type that gave up on something so easily. She was surprised as he simple shrugged and walked towards the exit. She walked out behind him and he turned motioning for her to lead the way. She was curious as this abrupt change in behavior. He was almost submissive at this point when he had been completely ignoring her just moments ago. As she glanced back at Sano as he followed her she couldn't see anything that would signal he was disappointed or unhappy that he couldn't buy those things. It really didn't add up. She would of thought more about this strange turn of events but they had arrived at one of the first shops she was planning on bringing him to. He could use a ceremonial yukata. She proceeded to usher him into the store and motioned for him to look at the various yukatas in the shop he settle on a blue yukata that had a royal blue for the body that slowly faded out to a light blue along the sleeves and near the feet and along the color. She was surprised it matched his eyes fairly well. The sash that tied it was a black with red trim that contrasted well with the blue and black. The final thing was the dragon that had it's tail started at the left sleeve and body ran across the back with it's wingspan rapping around to the front and it's head finally ending with it's head just before the wrist on the right forearm. With a quick glance of some ceremonial sandals she watched as Sano quickly went for simple but traditional style and the outfit was in her opinion was quite befitting of Sano in some weird way as if she already knew him.

* * *

After getting his ceremonial dress she led him to one of the more humble stores for civilians. She didn't think he would need anything in regards to training since Sarutobi had said she wasn't going to be teaching him anything in regards to the shinobi arts just the basics for living a normal life. The career he chose to take was up to him after that. As they walked in Sano seemed to have seen the expectation and he quickly went for a simple wardrobe consisting mostly of t-shirts and a pair of jeans with a few cargo pants mixed in as well as some long sleeved shirts for when the weather cooled off. He got these while Kurenai insisted before he was left out on his own and didn't know how quickly the temperature dropped in the Land of Fire. For normal footwear he had decided upon a pair of black combat boots that didn't look all that comfortable to Kurenai. Last but not least they got a few dozen pairs of socks and boxers for him. Most of the pairs were plain and a solid color but for some reason he had to have one pair that was green with pink hearts that had an orange fox in the center of each pair. She had a feeling he wanted them just to embarrass her if she had guests over. He apparently wanted to get them so bad he got down on his hands in knees in a begging fashion. To her it was quite pathetic and childish but she had to give him credit for how adamant he had been for the pair. As long as he didn't parade around the apartment and in public with them she could live with it. With a sigh and a nod she finally caved to his demands.

Now that they were heading back to her apartment they were just about there when Kurenai heard her name being called. Kurenai turned to see her boyfriend, one Shisuke Uchiha was making his way to them.

Shisuke greeted Kurenai with a "Afternoon Kurenai-chan," as he eyed the man standing next to her.

Kurenai was almost giddy as she saw the look of jealousy in Shisuke's eyes as he eyed Sano. She said her hello and introduced the two to each other.

Sano wanted to groan as he saw the emotion playing across this young man standing before him. As if he would be interested in someone so young in his opinion.

Kurenai walked with Shisuke explaining the circumstances of Sano and her brief period of living together. Her mind started to wander and started to wonder which would actually win in a fight if they were both interested in her. Shisuke was a jonin of the leaf at nineteen. He had acquired his sharingan a couple years back. A little later than most Uchiha but it developed quickly to a fully matured version in just over six months. Kurenai gave a quick glance over at Sano seeing him trying to ignore the both of them as best he could. Well so much her fantasy for the two boys fighting for her love. With a sigh she returned to chatting with Shisuke. He had wanted another date and since the first couple had been good and their relationship was going well she didn't see why Sano couldn't take care of him self for a few hours. She asked for it to be in a few days to make sure he wouldn't need adult supervision which made Shisuke laugh. They agreed to go out in three days for dinner and a late night movie. Kurenai stifled a giggle as she watched Shisuke give one last death glare at Sano to make sure he understood that there would be hell to pay if he tried to move in on his Kurenai-chan. She was flattered Shisuke was being so possessive her.

As they finally reached her apartment she got a glint in her eye that Sano had started to become weary of already. He knew something bad was about to happen to him and it wasn't something pretty. Kurenai led Sano into her apartment and planned out the cram session and studying she was going to make him do for the next few months. He was either going to learn all this before the school year for the academy ended or he was going to die trying. She wasn't going to wait another year while pulling guard duty and the occasional c-rank while watching over and being this lazy bum's personal tutor. With those thoughts in mind she closed the door to her apartment and commenced the tort… (cough) I mean teaching.

* * *

An: Okay so I had planned on going through how Sano's first night with Kurenai went through some brief flash backs but all I planned was them cleaning up the room with them establishing the usual friction that roommates end up with that usually gets worked out if they want to live in peace together. So rather than bore you, I figured a little incite into Sano's initial thoughts were good. He is suppose to be a bit of a puzzle to Kurenai. She has been told to prevent people from provoking him but she has no clear view of what could provoke him other than the obvious threat to his life. If you didn't notice why I had the shopping trip I'll spell it out for you. Sano is a trained killer that has experience in the black ops of some sorts and prepares for the worst but if you noticed he is capable of civilian life if allowed, if you haven't noticed he enjoys screwing with people. At this point in time he has no idea which he will be allowed to live cause he has not been able to communicate with them fully yet. His past will but coming in flash backs and conversations through out this fic so I would suggest the readers to keep an eye open if the OC really interests you. He is playing a big role at the moment. I want to define Sano a bit so it will lead to the changes that I will have for Naruto.


	3. Chapter 2

What's a spar?

AN: I still need to know what you guys prefer as far as Naruto pairings so please voice your opinions or I'm just going to choose one I think I can have fun with.

I'm going to have real life hit me in a few days possibly a week or two till I update again.

On with the show!

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Sano had come there and Kurenai had reported to the Hokage that he had seemed to be picking up on the language fairly well and was able to follow various instructions and had begun reading and writing. She had given him some basic ninja scrolls to see if he understood them. After a bit of trial and error he had duplicated the exercises that were explained on the scrolls. They had been summoned so the Hokage could talk to Sano to see what he was like and to gauge his skills as a ninja a bit.

Kurenai escorted Sano into the Hokage's office. "Welcome, please sit" The Hokage said as he motioned to the pair of chairs sitting in front of his desk.

"Sano I am to understanding you are starting to understand our language correct?" The Hokage received a small nod from Sano to answer his questions.

"Are you familiar with the term spar?" Sano took a quick thinking pose for a moment then made a quick motion of throwing mock punches while having a questioning gaze upon the Hokage. Sandaime nodded showing that Sano was correct in understanding the word. "I find a small spar helps after a long day of paper work. From Kakashi's report you should be interesting even with just a light spar. Would you allow me the pleasure?" Sandaime asked.

"Hai." Was Sano's calm reply as he stood since they wouldn't be able to spar in the office.

Kurenai was surprised at the Hokage requesting a spar with the new arrival it was a rare honor that few got to have. As they were leaving the office they surprisingly bumped into Naruto.

"Hey old man what's up?" Kurenai had to sweatdropped at how casually and disrespectful the squirt spoke the Hokage.

"I was about to loosen up these old muscle with a light spar with a new friend of the village." Sandaime explained as he motioned towards Sano. Sano cocked an eyebrow at the term the Hokage had used to relate to him. However, Sano returned to eying Naruto. 'There is that chakra again but it shouldn't be within a human. Unless they invented a form of that art but they didn't seem that far along in development of course they have found various shortcuts already that are ingenious.' Were Sano's thoughts.

Naruto and Sano eyed each other for a bit as if judging each other. Finally beamed a smile at Sano, "So aniki you are going to get you butt kicked by the old man huh?"

Sano for a moment just blinked at what Naruto had just called him.

Sano finally smiled and gave his own retort, "Who said anything about me being the one to get my butt kicked?" Both Kurenai and Sarutobi were surprised at how well Sano had picked up the language in such a short time.

Naruto burst out laughing when he finally caught his breath he thought he owed it to his new big brother a fair warning. "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village no one can beat him!" Naruto exclaimed with barely contained excitement he then turned his attention to Sarutobi. "Hey old man can I watch?"

Sarutobi let out a chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm as well how amusing how Sano and Naruto seemed to get along. "Yes, Naruto you may watch but you need to stand next to Kurenai." Sarutobi had been surprised Naruto had nicknamed Sano like that. He rarely trusted anyone but him anymore. Sarutobi had referred to him as a friend. Even then he had done that in past times and those friends didn't treat Naruto too kindly when his back was turned.

Naruto hearing that he'd have to stand next to the girl that he finally recognized as the girl his "aniki" had been with the other night at the ramen bar. He eyed her for a bit then went to walk next to her as Sano and the Sandaime walked on towards the training ground to get the match underway. Naruto finally got bored enough and decided to strike up a conversation with Kurenai.

"So onee-chan how did your date with aniki go the other night?" Naruto started innocently.

Kurenai face vaulted while trying to sputter a reply. Unbeknownst to her Sandaime had over heard the remark without much effort considering Naruto's usual volume level. He quirked an eyebrow up and looked a Sano for an explanation. Sano for his part just casually looked ahead while smirking. He heard how that question had caught her off guard trying not to snicker too loudly that Kurenai would hear him. Sandaime noticed Sano's shoulders shaking while stifling his snickering as Kurenai finally got control over her speech to finally give Naruto an answer. "We were not on a date and the reason I had to feed him was because he didn't know how to use chopsticks at the time."

Naruto turned his attention to Sano "Hey aniki how do you expect to give the old man a good fight if you can't even eat with chopsticks?" Sano response was a simple shrug.

Sandaime couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. 'I think Naruto is in for a good surprise if Sano even show a little interest in this spar.'

Once they were at the training ground Sandaime handed his kage robes and hat to Kurenai, whom stood with Naruto near the edge of the clearing.

While Sandaime loosened up Sano was seeing how much his jeans would restrict his movements and how much of his style would be compromised. He t-shirt wouldn't be too big a deal though it's durability was lacking. His jeans gave a pretty high degree of resistance from what he was used to so he decided he'd go through some quick drills to get used to it. Sandaime forgot Sano was still in nothing but civilian cloths still. Kurenai had said since he didn't show any interest in training she had forgone getting him anything capable of being considered training cloths. 'Might as well see what he can still do.' Sandaime called out to Sano to see if he was ready with a nod they squared off. Neither one moved for a good minute. Then in the blink of an eye they clashed slightly off from the previous midpoint between them. Sandaime had covered more ground do to his cloths not being restrictive. They were fighting on purely taijutsu at the moment with Sano's fluid movements impacting on Sandaime's blocks. They were dodging when needed getting a feel for the other's power. They both were putting a good amount of power into their blows, but kept it to nothing more a warm up for the two.

Kurenai and Naruto were not disappointed in the show they were privileged to see. The Sandaime's monkey style clashing with a style of at least equal lethality and efficiency was making for an amazing show for the two. The two watched the match intensely trying to keep up with the movements.

Finally gauging Sano's taijutsu ability Sarutobi decided to makes things a little more exciting with some jujutsu's. He started with an earth style: mudslide. Sano regauged in part taijutsu simple jump into a tree near the edge then launching at Sarutobi to close the gap and continue with taijutsu. Sarutobi launched a fire style: Grand fireball in his path. He was surprised when he ended his technique to be greeted with an erupting pillar of black ice that had been abruptly shattered through by Sano on his way towards Sarutobi. The fight continued for a bit longer with the taijutsu heating up a bit more. Just a Sarutobi's blood was beginning to boil with excitement at the pace of the fight Sano fluidly moved dodging the punch thrown and slipped into his hand aimed just to the right of Sarutobi face. Sarutobi didn't move to block since it was miss and his arm was still in a position to block should it correct its course. He did not notice the palm was facing with his eyes were locked onto Sano's cold emotionless eyes. What Sarutobi did see was Sano eyes widen just a fraction as his hand redirect towards the ground at the last instant towards the ground just to Sarutobi's left. A shock wave as earth was uplifted from the impact of a concussion air hit the ground. As the dust settled Naruto and Kurenai could see that Sarutobi had regained his footing from the force of the impact and shifted of ground underneath his feet. Sano however had not moved nor acknowledge Sarutobi's presence in the field now. Sano finally lowered his hand to his side and let out a tired sigh.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama I got carried away and breaking combat instincts after fighting for as long as I have is harder than I thought. I think we should stop for the day I can not guarantee that I will be able to control my subconscious reactions. I enjoyed our spar it was enlightening in the ways shinobi fight. I do not wish to harm you by accident because we went too far with each other's unknown abilities." Sano waited for the Hokage to get over both the shock of what happened and possibly the longest sentence he had spoken let alone use proper grammar. Sarutobi acknowledged what Sano said and dropped his stance before turning to walk out of the clearing they had chosen.

The Hokage disappointed however couldn't argue with Sano's logic after he could have been decapitated by an attack he didn't even know was coming. That didn't keep him from wanting to learn more about Sano's fighting style if he could. As he quickly threw his robes and hat back into place on his persona he motioned for them to return. As they walked Sarutobi walked beside Sano once more.

"That was an interesting fight. You're fighting style is fluid and reactive to your opponent yet still packs quite a punch when you make contact. If you don't mind I'd like you to explain it a little more to me so you may not catch me far off guard if we were to spar again." Sarutobi began the conversation trying to find out what he could on how Sano fights.

Sano considered Sarutobi's words for a moment. "I do not have the means to explain my style."

Sarutobi nodded at the answer he realized it was still quite early for Sano to be able to communicate properly.

* * *

After that Sano would occasionally drop by the Hokage's office, sometimes with or without Kurenai, to chat or just see how the village's administration functioned. The Hokage did not protest Sano's interest in the village's government and allowed him to observe freely. Once Sano's curiosity seemed satisfied his visits became fewer but he still maintained them and had good natured talks with the Hokage. Several good things came from this for the Hokage. He found that Sano had a knack for settling disputes in a well thought out manner. Occasionally he would use Sano's opinion if he would like a second opinion on his solution. Sano would also warn him from time to time of a person seemed off while in the meeting. Sarutobi thoroughly enjoyed the added assistance of Sano when he visited since he would be quiet unless spoken to or felt something should be brought to the Hokage's attention normally after the meeting.


	4. Chapter 3

Sandaime's Choice

Gotcha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach and all that BS

AN: I figured I'd try to move this along a little so we can see where this story will be going as far as plot changes and character changes to Naruto and plus it's cool to get into some form of brawling fights and melting faces. Anyways on with the story.

(_beta note: yo! This is The Tower Romance sorry for the late chapter don't blame the author my mom had a car crash last Thursday and it messed up her back and I had to go with her to get MRI so I couldn't beta Friday and Saturday my mom is fine now though now on with the chapter)_

* * *

She had been trying to get Sano to form a sentence to make sure his grammar was correct. His reading and writing skills were coming along great and he was reading constantly on just about anything he could get his hands on from fictional novels to ninja technique scrolls and even some books that explained various topics like general history and workings of the village's government. They had only been at it for a two months and he had already covered a majority of what he needed to read and write properly. He still occasional got stuck on a word and would come find her and point to it indicating he wanted her to explain. However, his skills in speech could not even really be assessed because Sano barely spoke more than one maybe two words at a time. It bugged her because she couldn't tell if he just didn't get the speech part of the language or if he was just unusually quiet. He would normally just sit there with a small smile as she continuously tried to get him to speak.

After an hour of trying to get Sano to speak she finally just huffed and tried to think of another technique she could use. It was obvious he understood the language because he would follow instructions and requests as well as have a look of comprehension when she had been explaining words he didn't know while reading. Her musings were cut short when she finally heard him speak in a calm almost monotonous voice.

"You know you really are amusing as both a teacher and roommate." Sano's voice had an unmistakable tone of amusement within it.

Her eyebrow began to twitch before she let her anger get the best of her she would just take a break and a relaxing shower before it resulted in her having one less roommate. It didn't take her long to go to her room and walk over to the shower to turn it on. She quickly disrobed while waiting for the shower to heat up. She pondered on where to go next with his studies. She could start in on his mathematics so he would be able to go shopping for himself and not always have to have her along to make sure he didn't get swindled. Most of the shops around Konoha were well run legitimate business but on the occasion he would find the shop owner wanting to take advantage of an unknowing customer. Deciding upon mathematics as a course of action she finished up her shower. After stepping out of the shower and toweling off she proceeded out of her bathroom and across her room to her dresser to throw on a pair of sweats and a tank top. She was exiting her door to her room she turned left to peer down the hall to see Sano laid out on the couch with a book in hand as usual. She started to use her towel to wring out all the water still in her hair while walking into the kitchen for a drink. The apartment doorbell rang and she walked over to the door rang she looked at the clock and noticed it was fairly late. She didn't know who would be visiting at this hour she motioned for Sano to stay on the couch as she moved to answer the door. She was already up and closer anyways considering her kitchen was just a few steps to the left as you walked in to the apartment.

Kurenai was not greeted with a sight she wanted to see. There sat Shisuke with his arm on the door frame and his body obviously slumped slightly from being intoxicated. She had the joy of finding out he was not the most pleasant of drunks when a week earlier he had lost a good friend and clan member when he didn't return from a mission. Kurenai understood the pain of losing a friend but it was apart of the shinobi life everyone had to accept. Shisuke thought it was a good escape from the pain he felt but he also became very argumentative, but had yet to become violent.

"Hello Kurenai-chan you're looking lovely this evening." Slurred Shisuke as he gave a small smile to Kurenai.

Kurenai nearly keeled over from the smell of alcohol on his breath. She kept her composure and kept calm while she replied. "You are drunk and I have asked you to stay away when drinking since we usually end up in an argument."

Shisuke smile only faltered a bit but was still in place. "Ah come on don't be that way Kurenai-chan we have had disagreements before but nothing we can't work out. I only dropped by cause I thought we could enjoy ourselves a little."

Kurenai thought 'Translation: I thought I could come over and get some action.' Kurenai sighed with annoyance. She really didn't want to mess with this. She didn't know how Sano would react if they ended up getting into another heated argument. Kurenai took a glance over her shoulder just to see if Sano had changed from what he had been doing. When she looked back at Shisuke she found herself flying back into the wall of her apartment. She was in a daze and bells were ringing loudly through her head. Even in his state his speed as a jounin was not something to mess with. He was in front of her in an instant raising a fist while shouting something unintelligible to Kurenai in her current state. She could see the fist coming to impact with her head but she knew she couldn't put any kind of defense up before it connected. It would be lights out for her soon. However the blow never came it was then she noticed that Sano with book still firmly in his left hand while reading had Shisuke's forearm in a vice grip with his right hand. Shisuke didn't quite register what had happened and made to try and break through the resistance on his arm. He didn't realize he was being held back until Sano calm voice brought his attention to what had sparked his anger.

"Please leave." Was Sano's simple command that held a dangerous tone to it. If Shisuke noticed he didn't pay it any heed.

With a quick exclamation of "Fucking son of a bitch." Shisuke used his left leg to launch a round house kick at Sano's torso. Kurenai didn't even see what had happened. One minute Sano's hand was on Shisuke's forearm the next his right elbow was connecting with Shisuke's left shin that was still mid air while breaking both the Tibia and Fibula causing the limb to bend in an unnatural way. Despite his drunken state Shisuke obvious felt that blow because he opened his mouth to scream out in pain. Sano wasn't done yet his right arm quickly wrapped around the leg above the break and gave a slight tug to throw Shisuke off balance. As his weight shifted Sano picked up his left foot and slammed it heal first into Shisuke's kneecap from the side causing the joint's many ligaments and tendons to tear making his left leg just as useless as his right. As Shisuke screamed and cursed Sano on his way to the floor Sano caught Shisuke's shirt collar. As Sano's hand came around his collar Shisuke's hand instinctively went to hold the hand from choking him. Sano began to drag him out of the apartment complex. Sano dragged Shisuke calmly out to the front gate of the complex having left Kurenai's apartment door open. Sano raised Shisuke to eye level a glare that froze Shisuke mid curse. "Come here again and you forfeit your life." With that said Sano casually threw Shisuke over the small gate into the street that still had a few people around returning home for the evening.

Kurenai had sat there stunned at what happened she kept replaying it over and over. Trying to make sure it was real. She didn't even register Sano had come back from throwing Shisuke out until he closed his book. The noise brought her attention to Sano's face where she saw a pair of eyes that were staring down on her devoid of any emotion. She started to panic she realized this was the assassin that kakashi had witnessed one that didn't hesitate to take a human life without a second thought. Kurenai couldn't help but begin to tremble as those eyes bore down on her. She tore her eyes from them not being able to stand seeing them peering down upon her. She had been reduced to a pathetic state of mind and she was berating herself. Her mind was full of thoughts and emotions swirling about. She couldn't control them. Her thoughts were ground to a halt when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a calm gentle voice calling her name.

"Kurenai, are you alright?" Sano asked trying to get Kurenai attention to focus back on him. He was relieved that she responded by turning her eyes back on him.

"Kurenai I am going to take a look at you so don't worry you're alright. You're safe and going to be taken care of." Sano hoped his words registered with Kurenai she looked like she was in a state of shock and was starting into a full out panic attack when she had realized he had come back.

Kurenai watched as Sano performed a technique that did not look like a normal medical jutsu but she could feel a calming warmth from the energy that was glowing near his finger tips. She felt warmth as the energy pasted through her skin spread along her jaw and dulled what pain had been there. She felt Sano's hand move from her jaw to the her forehead and the warmth seemed to soothed the raging headache that had set in soon after she started to get her bearing back and what had transpired just minutes ago.

Once Sano was done he leaned back but remained squatting next to Kurenai.

"Does that feel better?" Sano question to see if he could get Kurenai to respond.

Kurenai was starting to sort out her thoughts and beginning to get some semblance of functional thought. She looked back at Sano with concern filling his eyes as he watched her. She could see the usual happy carefree Sano held both concern and even a hint of respect, which usually didn't show. She nodded her head in response to his question.

"Is there anything seriously wrong?" Kurenai finally questioned after a moment of silence.

"Well, you have a concussion which isn't surprising with the force that you hit your wall with. By the way you might want to fix the dry wall unless you want to explain how it got there." Sano let out a nervous chuckle before continuing. "Other than that you had a minor fracture in your jaw that I went ahead and healed thought it will be a little tender for the next couple days. Other than that I found nothing serious." Sano finished with a smile while scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

After another moment of silence Sano finally broke the silence with a solemn tone "How are you feeling about what happened Kurenai? Cause if you need anything I'm here."

It was all the encouragement Kurenai needed she finally just let the emotions out in tears. She latched on to Sano and cried the torrent of emotions out. Betrayal, lose, pain, frustration, anger every negative emotion she had been penning up she just let it go into the tears she cried onto Sano's shoulder. Sano for his part just sat there not saying anything and just rapped a pair arms around Kurenai to comfort her.

After several moments Kurenai calmed down enough to finally pull away. She had cried so hard she actually developed a slight hiccup. For a moment Sano went into a thinking pose with this chin firmly resting upon his right hand. Kurenai's interest was peeked as she wondered what he was so deep in thought over still wishing her hiccups would stop. Finally he nodded as if figuring something out said "Yep I believe I would diagnose as a severe case of hiccups curable only by," Sano paused here for dramatic effect while taking a glance to see Kurenai's reaction. "Ice cream." For a moment Kurenai stared at Sano like he had grown a second head. Her hiccups forgotten and the surprise seemed to have cured her of her discomfort.

"Ice cream?" Kurenai questioned. Her expression to Sano was priceless it was like a deer in the headlights.

"Yep, Ice cream. Isn't great you have such a vigilant live in doctor and roommate?" Sano questioned with a smile.

Kurenai wanted to be mad at him for leading her on that it was something serious but she couldn't help it as the corner of her lips turned upwards. She finally allowed the chuckle she had been fighting back to escape her lips. She had to admit ice cream seemed like a good idea after that emotional roller coaster.

After getting the reaction he had hoped for and lightened the mood Sano stood up holding out a hand to Kurenai. She gladly accepted and didn't protest when he led her over to the kitchen table and plopped her down. He went to the cabinet and retrieved the bowl and got the spoons out of a counter drawer. His last stop was the fridge and opened the freezer section retrieving the strawberry ice cream. He scooped several spoonfuls into a bowl and placed it in front of Kurenai so she could enjoy. Sano had learned the Kurenai had a thing for strawberry ice cream after he had moved in. It was the food of the gods according to her. After he accidentally finished off a carton of it he found out how precious the tasty treat was to her. She had actually lunged at him and tried to choke the life out of him.

Sano watched Kurenai making sure she was alright after all that had happened. They both decided to turn in a bit early that night and they both bid each other a good night before allowing sleep to claim them.

* * *

Two weeks after the incident with Shisuke. A chunin had shown up at the door midday telling them they had both been summoned by the Hokage. They hadn't thought much about it since he probably just wanted a progress report on how Sano's education of the culture was coming along.

As they approached the Hokage's office they could hear yelling coming from the room. They told the assistant that they had been summoned and she quickly ushered them into the room.

As Kurenai and Sano entered the office and walked to be in front of the Hokage's desk. They could already guess what this was about when they heard the argument being explained to the Hokage.

"He attacked a noble Uchiha and left him for dead on the street. He needs to be punished if not thrown out of the village. I demand proper action be taken against him for his transgression against my clan." Fugaku finished.

No one missed the slight scoff that exited Sano's mouth.

Sarutobi for his part had already been listening to this for some time and was now messaging his temples.

Sano took a quick glance at Kurenai and could tell she was a bit uneasy. Sano figured this guy held some power within the village if he remembered right the Uchiha had been one of the founding clans of the village.

"You summoned us Hokage-sama." Kurenai more stated than asked to gain the aging leader's attention. The glare that was sent by Fugaku in their direction made her flinch slightly.

"Kurenai you were aware of all conditions that were outlined when you accepted the mission to be caretaker and tutor for Sano right?" Sarutobi's headache was not going away and the fact that this may damage a promising ninja's record was not good.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Was Kurenai's short reply.

"Did you explain the expectations of his behavior and also the laws of this village to him correct?" Sarutobi had his full attention aimed at Kurenai while he waited for her reply.

"I did Hokage-sama. I take fu-." Kurenai was cut off by Sano clearing his throat.

"If I may Hokage-sama." Pausing only long enough to receive a quick nod from the village leader, "I would like to know how my actions and the laws of this village have anything to do with us being here. As far as I am aware Kurenai-san has been fulfilling the mission assigned to her at the beginning of my stay in this village and I have yet to break any of your laws." Sano didn't need anyone to fight his battles for him and sure didn't want his friend being punished for something he did if it was considered wrong in this village's eyes. He figure he could get a few shots in on the Uchiha's to knock them down a peg or two if he played his cards right considering had read up on the laws to make sure he did nothing illegal.

Sarutobi leveled a glare on Sano "There are laws against ninjas assaulting other ninja within this village and you are charged with assaulting Shisuke Uchiha, a member of one of Konoha's noble clans."

As the Sandaime finished the reaction that the others witnessed made them wonder if Sano was all there in the head. He started looking around on his body as well as patting down his pockets as if looking for something. He even took off his boots and started to shake them as if trying to get dirt out of them.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Fugaku had finally had enough of this guy's bizarre antics.

"I was looking for the hitai-ate I'm suppose to have that indicates I'm a ninja of this village or any other cause it's news to me that I'm a ninja. As I recall I'm unregistered in such a career and therefore I'm classified as a civilian or as more commonly known a non-combatant. In which case no charges as a ninja assaulting another ninja of this village would be valid."

"However, you do not deny that you assaulted a noble member of my family." Fugaku retorted.

"Noble? I seriously doubt that word would fit your clan. I have yet to see any members of your clan act noble. I've watched them be pricks with sticks shoved up their asses as well as make fine examples of how foolish something such as pride can be." Was Sano quick reply that almost held a hint of anger.

Fugaku was infuriated by the audacity of this punk who was using this village's hospitality and spitting it back into a major contributor of this village's growth.

"Who the hell do you think you are to judge my clan of its birth right and the blood we have spilled in contribution to this village? You have lived here for barely two months and you dare criticize our way of life?" Fugaku could barely contain the rage as he glared at Sano.

"Who am I? Hmm…I think I'm the man who has had a friend assaulted by a member of your clan and defended her and being told by your clan that I am in the wrong. That's a pretty fucked up way of life if you ask me." Sano could tell his words were new information to both men.

Sarutobi was quick to see that Fugaku had also had no idea what Sano was talking about and decided to have Sano elaborate. "Would you please enlighten us as to whom you are referring to as well as what happened in the assault?"

As Sano told of the events of the night that caused Shisuke to be hospitalized he left out no details except for the distress that Kurenai was in after the assault. Despite it being a status of her mental health at the time it had no lasting effects and was not relevant for something that could be personal to either of them. Once he was finished he allowed Sarutobi and Fugaku to confirm all he had said from Kurenai.

After Kurenai was reiterating the event through her perspective they were dismissed with the promise of Shisuke being properly punished. Kurenai turned to leave with Sano but he did not and quickly found out why.

"I feel this matter is not finished." This brought the attention of the two leaders back upon him.

Once he had their attention he proceeded, "I have nothing more than the empty promise of a clan leader who was willing to throw me out of this village simply because one of his dog's said he was wronged. I do not feel neither Shisuke nor Fugaku have been sufficiently humbled in this matter and should see as to not spout false accusation without first seeing to all accounts and people involved. On top of that, Kurenai nor I have even received an apology for the inconvenience of both incidents."

Sarutobi pondered on his words for a moment. Fugaku had been starting to throw his political weight around lately. This could serve as an opportunity for him to remind him that he was only a clan head and not the Hokage. "I will humor you and ask what it is that would make you feel properly compensated that both incidents."

That was easier than Sano thought it would be. He recapped what he thought he could get after this trouble. If he was right the Sandaime would be using this as a political move to check the Uchiha as they seemed to be a powerful clan within the village's government. "If I remember correctly the Uchiha clan, and with it being the police force of Konoha, has been given rights as caretaker to an extinct clan's compound. I wish to have all rights to the compound and land transferred to my name. As for Kurenai's compensation in the matter I will leave it to her since she was the actual victim in the initial incident." If Fugaku was any other man his jaw would be laying on the floor with his eyes the size of dinner plates since the man before him had just requested ownership of the Namikaze compound that was not allowed to go up for auction and neither the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's were able to talk the Hokage into allowing it to be sold off.

Kurenai was actually staring at him with her eyes the size of dinner plates. He had just requested the fourth's house as compensation. That was absurd.

"Not possible that house has become a historical landmark of this village." Sandaime replied using a tone that ended any thoughts of negotiating for it.

Sano sighed, but nodded that he understood 'Damn didn't think that house meant that much to the old man.' Were the thoughts of Sano. "Well I guess I could go with my citizenship being approved as well as a new apartment of decent condition and living space that meets my approval paid for out of the Uchiha's accounts. That is of course when I'm approved by Kurenai-san that I'm capable to live on my own. Last but not least a brief apology from Fugaku to the both of us."

Now that was a request that was actually plausible in being fulfilled. Sandaime nodded his approval and looked at Fugaku. Fugaku was in thought for a minute then questioned "Living expenses and utilities are not included correct?"

Sano sweat dropped with the thoughts of 'What a tight wad.' After recomposing himself Sano continued "That is quite alright I'm sure I could manage those expenses on my own."

After a nod Fugaku gave his approval then his gaze turned to Kurenai as if daring her to try to swindle him just like the punk standing next to her.

Kurenai was actually surprised granted Sandaime was probably planning on making him a citizen eventually anyways but he had just gotten his own place to live courtesy of the uptight Uchiha clan. She saw Fugaku was expecting a similar line of negotiation from her. If only she could think of something appropriate at this time other than for Shisuke to burn in hell.

"I would like a one time favor of the clan if I am ever in need of their support on an issue or situation." It was a simple but also powerful request that allowed for many ways to be used.

Fugaku knew that could possibly mean losing ground later on if he had to support an unfavorable issue with the majority of the council. The favor could also mean just simply using his influence to sway a criminal punishment to be lessoned if ever needed. It left a lot of variables open but also left the matter to be negotiated later on. He had to amend it so his agreement wouldn't allow anything to outrageous to be requested later on, "So long as it is approved by the clan head at the time so as to not allow anything overly outrageous to be requested at a later date." With that amendment the business between them was settled.

Naruto had burst into the Hokage's office quite spectacularly almost knocking the door of the hinges. Shortly there after he was dragging the Hokage out with Sano hollering over his shoulder that Kurenai, his onee-chan as he called her, should hurry up as well. It had been odd to her because Sano had not taken an active interest in interacting with the blonde except on chance meetings. While Naruto had been wary of anyone else he had taken a peculiar liking to Sano. The four had left for the stand while Fugaku quickly departed for the Uchihia district to deal with a certain issue with a clan member. That would be the last time Kurenai would see the clan head alive. The conversation at the ramen stand between Sano and the Hokage was as interesting as the encounter in this office just before. She still didn't get what Sano found out exactly but he seemed satisfied.

* * *

Kurenai was sitting on the roof of her apartment building watching to sun beginning to set waiting for Sano to come pick her up so they could go enjoy the Kyuubi festival together. Sano had finally moved out two weeks ago and she was looking back on all that had happened in that time. It was unreal on how many events had occurred in just five months. She smiled as she began to think back to her time of teaching Sano. He had been a sponge of anything that had to deal with the history and culture of the village. He also showed an interest in metallurgy which she could do little else than encourage. He had managed to talk a local blacksmith into allowing him to help. She suspected Sano had manipulated the poor weapon smith with his want to spend more time with his daughter Ten-Ten. The Uchiha massacre had happened. Itachi Uchiha had just snapped that evening apparently. She remembered Sano on that day, his behavior had been quite odd.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sano had seemed uneasy through the past few hours and he had paced the room a few times glancing out the window looking all around as if paranoid someone or something would jump out at him._

"_What has got you so jumpy?" Kurenai lazily asked as she began to cook their dinner for the night. She had gotten to it late since she had been on guard duty with Sano keeping her company and learning a bit of the duties shinobis of the village performed. Her guard duty allowed him to see the wide range of missions that were performed outside the village walls._

_He turned to her for a minute then went back to what he was doing previously. A little put off that he ignored she huffed and went back to cooking dinner. She was hungry after all and if he didn't want to speak his mind she wasn't going to fight tooth and nail just for his usual short one to two words answers when he wished to remain tight lipped._

_She had finally finished cooking their meal, he had convinced her to try cooking some dishes that were not native to the village and she believed this was known as spaghetti and meat balls. Her culinary skills were not up to par with the more extravagant meals he had tried to show her. She usually messed up some portion of it whether the spices were not right or something else they never truly stated right unless he cooked them. She couldn't complain a man that could cook was few and far between. She called for him to come sit and moved to the fridge to get some juice out of the fridge. She opened it to find no contains of drinks were there. Not even a carton of milk that she usually had on hand. She frowned. 'Well it was just a quick walk down to the store that was just down the street dinner shouldn't cool too much' Kurenai thought. She turned on her heel while shutting the door and promptly started for the front door._

"_Where are you going? You're not going out just after finishing dinner are you? Sano nervously questioned._

"_Yeah there's nothing to drink in the fridge and it's a quick walk to pick something up from the store. I'll be right back." Kurenai replied as she was checking to make sure she had some cash on her._

"_No!" Sano surprised himself that he shouted. "I mean come on you can get that stuff in the morning and we can restock." He sheepishly added trying to cover up the fact he had just blew any chance of her not drilling him for his weird behavior._

_Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Sano and marched right in front of him invading his personal space quite liberally. "Listen Sano I've had enough with you acting like the sky is falling you either tell me what's going on with you or I'll let Anko have open season on your ass." Kurenai didn't want to use that specific threat but it was the quickest way to get Sano to crumble. _

_The two had met a few days back when Kurenai had invited him to join her on her weekly dango extravaganza she had with Anko where to two usually pigged out. What happened after that was a highly volatile mix of Anko's personality of liking to get the last word in with kunai and Sano's sarcasm and antics clashing fiercely. Anko later on had said it had been love at first insult. Sano had felt dealing with Anko was too much like playing a game of hot potato with a kunai rapped in an explosive tag. Sano tried to avoid Anko when possible and had ignored the various advances she kept laying towards him always looking pleadingly at Kurenai to help him, while trying to fight the blush rushing to his cheeks. Kurenai had finally taken Anko aside telling her she needed to lay off trying to get into Sano's pants. Anko had animatedly pouted that Kurenai was no fun and she liked seeing him blush. After that the three had settled into a content group of friends. _

"_Well umm that is…" For the first time since they had started living together Kurenai found Sano stumbling over his words trying to find a place to start._

"_I can sort of read people state of mind by the way their chakra signature is reacting." He quickly began, "A persons chakra has distinct patterns it flow in that correspond to their mood or state of mind." He paused gathering where he was going to go with this._

"_One of the larger signatures that usually feels at peace seems to have a torrent of emotions playing across his mind from the way the signature is chaotic. He is not in a state of mind that would be… normal." Sano finished._

_Kurenai took in all that he had said. 'He's worried about my safety obviously, but shouldn't we warn someone.' Kurenai decided to voice why he hadn't voiced this sooner. "Why did you wait until now to tell anyone this? If what you say is true someone would be in trou-," She was abruptly cut off._

"_No, I can't sense exactly what he's feeling right now his emotions are too varied but he is in an area he seems to reside so I would assume he's with family besides it's the in the Uchiha district and we are not exactly welcome in there to simply calm our fears. His emotions just simply put me on edge because of past experience of the few occasions when this happened the person snapped and went on a killing spree other times they worked themselves back into their normal calm state." Sano finished so Kurenai could understand why he was uneasy. He decide to add another bit to put her mind at rest. "None of the other signatures near the individual seem abnormal nor are they disappearing indicating he is killing."_

_Kurenai was mulling over all that he had said. Sano didn't normal show his protective side but she knew it was there. He simply didn't want to risk losing one of his few relations in the village. That was understandable. With a huff "Fine I'll stay home since you're so concerned. Now lets get back to the spaghetti before it gets cold."_

_She saw Sano visibly relax as she said this. She went and grabbed some glasses and filled them with some ice water._

_She thought that was the end of it until she was awakened by someone banging around in her kitchen. She got up to see what was wrong. She had a kunai in hand. As she peaked around the corner into the kitchen she saw in the moonlight that Sano was getting a glass of water but what stood out the most was that he was visibly trembling as he filled the glass. She flipped on the light blinding the both of them for a brief moment. After her eyes adjusted she could see that Sano was covered in sweat._

_Kurenai quickly came to the conclusion of ' He had either had a nightmare from everything that had put him on end or' she didn't get any further with that thought as Sano shaky voice cut through the air clear as day to her ears._

"_He slaughtered them everyone within the residential block probably the entire clan of Uchiha." After that declaration Sano drained the glass he had just filled and slumped against the counter. "I awoke from feeling so many signatures being extinguished. But that wasn't the worse part there was a chakra signature that I could feel in panic that flared in rage then it sputtered as if being tortured then nothing. It had been too strong for a civilian but too weak to be a seasoned genin. I can only imagine he was a child attending the ninja academy you are hoping to instruct act. To see your family massacred and to be saved for last only to be tortured to death at such a young age, I've seen many things but even I can't imagine what that would be like." He turned to her with sad eyes that were full of pain. Kurenai could see that he had seen many people he had loved die. But what could she say. That everything was going to be alright because we didn't really know any of them. Sano may have been indifferent to them and held their view of status against them but it was obvious that he held great value to human life. It's true he may have been a trained killer and accepted the fact that he would have to take lives, but it was obvious he only accepted it because he saw no other options. But what might be eating him up the most was the regret of not taking her advice and warn someone to make sure something was done to prevent the event. She could see it now he was partially blaming himself for what happened._

"_You are regretting saying nothing or making an attempt to warn them of the possible danger." Kurenai half stated while half questioning._

_Sano stood there for a moment thinking over what she had said and finally he gave a small nod. "I feel as if I hid in a hole like a coward."_

_Kurenai walked up to Sano while laying the kunai on the kitchen table. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his back and hoped her next few words would bring at least some comfort "Not exactly, I had thought it would be prudent to tell the Hokage you were on edge because of what you described to me and gave my recommendation to take some precautions incase the worse case scenario happened. If the Hokage didn't take proper action with the information we gave him then the burden of those deaths is on his shoulders not yours."_

_The comment that Sano responded with was not exactly the expression she was expecting. Sano gave a heavy sigh with a fairly loud "Shit!" Kurenai released her hold on Sano and blinked several times then finally got out the word that could best sum up the confusion on her mind. "What?"_

_Sano turned around to face Kurenai not removing his weight that was leaning against the counter. "If the Hokage realizes what this allows me to do I can kiss a mostly civilian life right out the window. I hope I am able to talk him into something less violent like treaty negotiation." He groaned as he rested his head in his hands._

"_Still not following here." Kurenai stated in hopes that Sano would elaborate for her benefit._

"_What would being able to sense a person's mood or state of mind be ideal for?" Sano had moved his hands to message his temples as he spoke. Kurenai thought about this for a minute then started thinking aloud. "Treaty negotiations is an obvious one, also initial mission assessments since occasionally clients like to leave out details, also informants, and I think Anko says she gets annoyed when a prisoner doesn't show any emotion while being interrogated and says she wishes she had some incite into mood or what they are thinking." Pausing for a moment after that last one she let an intelligent "oh."_

"_Yep, I believe there are valid reasons sadistic bastards exist; torture and interrogation is a good example of one. So the rest of us can sleep at night knowing we rarely have to do that to another human being." Sano gave his thoughts with a sigh._

"_We should probably get some sleep while we can." Sano said while running a hand through his hair._

_After a quick good night the two drifted off to sleep._

**END FLASHBACK**

The following day was chaotic and the Hokage had summoned them in order to straighten out how exactly they had known to warn him of the imminent danger. The Sandaime had other things on his mind than Sano's ability with a brief question of if it could be taught to others and a nod from Sano they had been dismissed. Sano hadn't been summoned to set up a plan of action to teach the ability to any of the village's ninja yet anyways. The Hokage had been kept busy with the council and the effects of losing the Uchihia had on it. Within the last decade Konoha had lost two major clans now. Kurenai stopped her reminiscing when she felt the air behind become disturbed indicating someone had shushined.

Sano had appeared near where he felt Kurenai's chakra signature. After learning shushin he had enjoyed using it to pop in front of Kurenai at unexpected times either annoying or scaring her. That habit abruptly ended when he accidentally pulled it when she was in the middle of the hot springs. He chuckled a bit remembering that incident Kurenai had nearly thrown him out of her apartment at that point. Kurenai looked at him after hearing him chuckle. She saw him in his yukata that they had bought him when he was still under her care. "Rembering when this technique got me into more trouble than I wanted." Kurenai smiled at that memory. Then she scowled while saying "I still distinctly remember you mumbling something about it was worth it after being pounded by more than a few kunoichi."

"That's like asking a drunk if he's had too many to drink." Sano replied without thinking. "Wait not what I meant… oh look at the time the festival is starting we should get down there." Sano tried to change to subject as he was sweat bullets. Kurenai stalked even making the motion of cracking her knuckles at him.

Kurenai enjoyed the few times she could make Sano uncomfortable after all the times he had annoyed and irritated her it was good for some pay back. She watched as he tensed up as she stalked up to him ready to pound him. She liked doing this too him. She stopped in front of him but instead of pounding him into the ground she latched onto his arm and started dragging him while cheerfully saying "Good I've been waiting all evening to have some fun." She glanced back at him; yep, deer in the headlights one of the few times she got to see him with that expression. She even got the brilliant response of "huh?" With that Sano's brain seemed to finally catch up and process what had happened and was said and finally matched pace with Kurenai. Glancing over at her Sano saw that Kurenai wore a white yukata that had red petals of some flower in various designs. The obi sash that she wore with it was a light blue that seemed to contrast well. Kurenai apparently noticed him looking at her cause called him on it. "Like what you see?" her tone had a hint of playfulness in it seeing if she could still catch him off guard.

'She was walking right into this one after all she should know better.' With those thoughts Sano simply shrugged. The annoyed elbow into his ribs was his friend's response. Despite the pain he let out a chuckle while giving a half hearted attempt to appease his date "Ouch, yes madam you look lovely this evening."

"Kissing ass after you screw up doesn't help you." Kurenai tone was annoyed now.

With his quirk of thoroughly annoying Kurenai for the day being appeased he made a real attempt at complimenting her. "I'm serious you look good. Your dress tonight goes great with your eyes."

Kurenai could hear the sincerity in his voice. Sano was actually paying her a compliment and for some reason she couldn't keep the light blush from appearing on her cheeks. Damn those involuntary reactions!

They enjoyed the various activities of the festival. It was finally time for the Hokage's annual speech at that event and the crowd gathered at the base of the tower. As the speech began Sano had attention towards the Hokage but he could pick up a disturbance in the back. From what it sounded like a few drunks had too much to drink to celebrate the event. After a moment longer the disturbance grew louder and a few shouts cut there the air. Sano glanced at Kurenai noticing that she was getting annoyed as well.

Kurenai was standing next to Sano and glanced in his direction noticing that he was doing his bet to ignore the disturbance while listening to the Hokage's speech. During one of her glances she noticed Sano's eyes widen just a fraction. He quickly turned to her and spoke briefly "I'm sorry Kurenai but I must cut our evening together short." With that he allowed himself to sink and be swallowed up by the ground. Suddenly Kurenai heard screams behind her and she turned to see what had happened. Five obsidian looking cones had sprouted from the ground and then retreated back down.

The Hokage had been giving his speech when he had noticed the disturbance in the back of the crowd. He dispatched Kakashi and his ANBU team to deal with it and make sure the crowd didn't get out of hand. Kakashi had almost made it when he had scene five black cones envelope the few people causing the disturbance and then rapidly retreat back into the ground. Inu quickly made his way back to the Hokage to report what he saw as the Hokage took only a moment to quickly rap up his speech. As the fireworks for the festival began the aging leader turned to Inu for the report.

"The disturbance appears to have been caused by Naruto stumbling onto the festival and a few participants not taking to kindly to his presence. We were about to intervene when he just sunk into the ground but I could of sworn I saw a pair of hands grab him from underneath just before he broke the surface. That's when what looked to be a black watery substance broke the ground's surface and involved those who were involved. The substance then solidified into spikes around them and then retracted into the ground. I would assume the civilians are most likely dead since all intense and purposes it seemed to act as an above ground headhunter jutsu. I have already ordered a sweep of the area by several teams but so far none have reported that they have found anything that could explain what happened." As the Hokage took in the report Kurenai was approaching them.

"Hokage-sama." Kurenai greeted to raise the elderly man's attention out of his thoughts. When his eyes came back into focus and turned to her she shifted her weight showing she was uneasy with what she was going to say. "I have a feeling Sano had something to do with what happened at the festival. We were enjoying your speech while doing our best to ignore the noise being made behind us. Just before the spikes had appeared his eyes had shown surprise and he had quickly left in the most peculiar way. He proceeded to leave by sinking into the ground." After her report it was obvious what the Hokage's next move was.

"Inu dispatch whoever you need I want Sano found and if he has Naruto with him bring them both to my office I need to speak to them. If Sano resists detain him by whatever force you deem necessary." Inu nodded and quickly shunshin'd away to carry out his orders. Kurenai was surprised at Naruto being mentioned she was unaware of how he was involved in this.

"Kurenai try to enjoy the rest of your evening if you are worried about Sano he," The Hokage paused for a moment to consider his words carefully "merely has to answer a few questions I have to make sure I know exactly what happened here tonight." Kurenai accepted the Hokage's answer with a nod knowing there was a bit more to it than that but accepted the fact that if Sano was in any danger he would let her know.

"I hope your enjoy your evening Hokage-sama." Kurenai bowed and departed for her home. She could enjoy the fireworks from her roof top.

Sano had taken Naruto to the hospital while trying to slow and stop the bleeding he had. There were so many lacerations and broken bones though his body was a mess. Sano had entered the hospital soaked in the boy's blood yelling for a doctor. The doctor that had been near the receptionist's desk had rushed over seeing the amount of blood that was on Sano and the unrecognizable lump of flesh in his arms. The doctor stared for a moment at the site considering the likelihood any normal human being could survive. It had be to a million to one chance. The boy was as white as a sheet already from blood loss.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the boy is too far gone…" The doctor was going to say more but he had looked into the steel gaze of the man holding the boy.

"Alright we'll see what we can do for the boy." With that the doctor summoned a nurse to take the boy as he was giving orders for several nurses to get supplies to the operating room. Sano followed the doctor and nurses into the operating room making sure the doctor was true to his word.

Thirty minutes into the operation Inu had walked in with a team of ANBU following him. He signaled for them to wait at the door while he walked over to Sano's side.

"We've been looking for you. How's Naruto doing?" Kakashi started the conversation as he took a seat next to Sano in the few chairs that were in the room. For a moment they both just watched as the doctor and nurses worked.

Several more doctors came into the room rushing past the ANBU at the door.

"He's not giving up without a fight. Considering Naruto's condition there wasn't much I could do to hide. So how livid is the Hokage with my actions towards his villagers?" Sano said while he didn't take his eyes off the operating table.

"I couldn't tell to be honest. He deals with situations involving Naruto differently. Naruto has laws in place to protect him for obvious reasons. In short you probably just took some fun Ibiki would have had for the night. But the Hokage still wants to talk to you." Kakashi eyed Sano for his reaction hoping to get a reading. It was like reading a brick wall nothing was coming out.

"I'll see him on if you'll meet my condition that you will get me Naruto's medical records so I have some reading material while we wait to hear if he'll pull through." Sano face and eyes didn't show any emotion but Inu had an idea why Sano requested those medical records. The question was exactly what was he going to do once he read them.

"What is it you hope to learn about Naruto through his medical records?" Kakashi finally asked deciding to be upfront with the issue.

"It's a simple request to make your job a lot easier. Remember it's my choice to come quietly or make you work for it. I don't think any of you ANBU like to be cooped up in a hospital for several weeks trying to pass the time." Sano finished as a knowing smirk crossed his lips. He knew Kakashi really didn't want to do this the hard way cause they both knew how true those words were. Not to mention possible damage to the surrounding buildings and the danger that the civilians would be in if a fight really did break out in the area.

With a sigh Kakashi finally relented "Fine, I'll be back shortly. Just don't kill anyone if you don't like what you see when you read them."

Sano read through the reports and surprisingly to Kakashi kept his face as calm and emotionless as he had when Kakashi had found him in the operating room. Inu knew what was in those reports as some of the incidents he had brought the boy into the hospital. Some of the others that he had read about had even made his stomach turn.

With the doctors and nurses finally finished and cleaning the blood off the boy the doctor that Sano had come into contact with first made his way over to them. Sano looked up from the records and could see the man was close to succumbing to exhaustion. "He'll make a full recovery physically but he probably won't be up and about for a least a couple days. He has Kyuubi to thank since the creature seemed to help with his blood loss while we worked on closing up the lacerations, internal bleeding and the broken bones. Naruto had severe head trauma that we hope Kyuubi seems to be fixing as we speak. I may hate Kyuubi for only being sealed but for once I'm glad he was otherwise that boy wouldn't have survived." The doctor finished.

Sano nodded at the information. "Thank you for all your help I am glad your hatred for the creature sealed didn't blind you from the help the container needed." Sano's thanks was received with a smile as the Inu offered the doctor his seat, which he gladly accepted.

"I'm one of the few doctors that is even willing to work on him and I think that is why karma rewarded me in the way that it did. I am the head doctor at this hospital for two reasons I have not held personal feelings against any patient I have treated and I think Sandaime felt it I was capable of the task. I am not the most skilled doctor here but I am one of the hardest working ones here." The doctor finished with a smile on his face knowing his accomplishment today was well earned.

Sano nodded "If you don't mind I need these records of Naruto's visits here while I go see the Hokage." The doctor frowned a bit but nodded his approval while speaking his mind.

"The Hokage already knows of his history of how many times he's been in the hospital already since he has visited Naruto every time. If it is to help get a point across that will help Naruto live a better life you have my support."

Sano smiled "That's better life I can't guarantee that but a better chance at living a full life than the one he has now is what I intend to get Naruto." Once he was finished Sano stood to leave motioning towards Kakashi it was time to see the Hokage.

* * *

The Hokage was looking out his window when he heard the distinct sounds of shunshin being used to enter his office. It had been hours since the fireworks show had ended. With an aged sigh that was full of regret he asked "How's Naruto doing?" He had received word that Sano was going to wait until the operation was finished and Naruto was in stable condition before he would show up. He thought about joining them but he didn't know how Sano would feel of his presence. Kakashi had an ANBU report everything that had been agreed upon in the operating room.

"He'll make it. I would like to speak with you in private without your ANBU listening in." Sano's voice betrayed no emotion.

With a signal the room was empty of all presents except for the Hokage and Sano.

There was silence in the room as the two pondered on how to start this conversation since neither were happy about the circumstances it was taking place under.

"I have seen to it no charges will be brought against you despite the evidence that points towards your interference and the people killed in what happened within the crowd today. I also thank you for acting to protect Naruto the boy has already had a hard enough life." Sano scoffed at the last statement.

"Sarutobi lets not beat around the bush we both know neither of us are happy with the boy's life that he has lived so far." Sano said bringing the conversation to the point. It was already late and he didn't want to dance around the subject all night.

"I have done all that I can to provide Naruto a normal life. I can only do so much to protect him while not compromising my ability to protect this village as my title asks." Sarutobi pointed out but you could hear the regret in his voice.

A scowl crossed Sano's face. "What village deserves protection when they spit not only on their hero's son and heir to his clan but also force their current leader to choose between his duty to his village or his duty to his friend and comrade. I don't know how many know of his heritage but surely someone has pieced it together or personal friends of the fourth's know you can't be the only know who should be watching out for Naruto." The Hokage had been surprised that Sano knew since it had been sealed. "Just so you know Hokage-sama it was our conversation over the Namikaze house at the ramen bar. Your eyes went to Naruto for only a moment but that was enough to see to confirm of what I already suspected." Sano explained his reason for knowing once he saw the surprise in the Hokage's eyes.

The Hokage sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "Two of my former students know of his heritage, but they do not know he is even alive they are wallowing in their own hardships and losses that they've had to be able to properly care for him. The two aren't even in the village anymore. Then there is the doctor who delivered him was killed along with his mother when that section of the hospital collapsed in the Kyuubi attack."

With a sigh Sano considered what he had just learned. "Sarutobi I know you have faith in this village to do the right thing and help Naruto have a normal life, but the fact is a normal life escaped his grasp the moment the fourth sealed Kyuubi in his son. The best option for him is to leave the village, which I plan on doing with or without your consent since I'm not going to sit around and watch a village degrade and harm someone for something beyond their control. Especially if you can't guarantee me similar cases in this" He slammed the medical records down on the desk to make his point clear "won't continue to happen there is at least a textbook worth of medical information within these files. I wouldn't be surprised if he had his own self before he was twenty if he lives that long with how much he has been in there. He can't continue like this."

Sarutobi glared at Sano for a moment then relented he had failed in protecting the fourth's child from the hatred of the village and Sano did seem to actually care for the boy, but to take him out of the village and never come back that Sarutobi couldn't accept that. "We could hide him away from the village in ANBU. He would be shielded from most of the prejudice and many of the ANBU still active were partial able to fulfill the fourth's wish of him being seen as a hero in the fact that they have not judged him and merely are indifferent to his situation. The only reason I hesitated to do it was from Itachi's massacre and the fact I held on to hope it wouldn't come to that."

Sano thought about that situation. It was not exactly the situation he was looking for but it would be better than the boy's current situation. He could at least learn to defend himself. However, Sano could make sure of that anyways if he showed Naruto after he got him away from the village. "That could work but he young and naïve as to how the world works. I could tell that from him being around you. I doubt many ANBU would have the patience to teach him as he is right now."

The aging Hokage groaned as Sano pointed out a major flaw in helping Naruto stay in the village. Then he thought of something that just might work and get Sano to join ANBU since he had told them he had no interest in being a ninja. "Sano since you wanted to take a trip around the elemental countries and you had already said you are going to take him out of the village with or without my consent why don't you take the trip and teach him while you travel for one year. Once you returned we can let Naruto decide if he wants to stay or not and put you both in ANBU if he does?"

'Hey now the man's got a fairly good plan there then Naruto could choose what he wants to do and if I'm teaching him he could turn out alright.' Sano smiled "I agree to that we'll take a year to get Naruto trained in the basics and in the right mind set to be able to adapt to ANBU and learn quickly."

"Great when you two returned I'll have a team waiting for you two to join them. Enjoy your trip and hopefully you don't run into any trouble." Sarutobi was grinning like a Cheshire cat and couldn't understand why. Until he replayed the conversation in his head and realized what Sarutobi and had said exactly and what he had agreed to do. There was only one thought that crossed his mind and he let it be known to the world. "Oh fuck me." 'Damn the late hour of this conversation.' Was the brief thought of Sano. With a defeated sigh and drop of his head he had to ask "For how long do I have to stay there?"

Sarutobi thought for a moment. "I'll tell you when you have your evaluation if Naruto decides to join. I guess I should point out he idolizes them since he knows their part of my personal guard." Sarutobi just couldn't help but smile as he saw a man that had planned to ring his neck in the meeting just get outwitted by the "Professor."

"I hate you, I really do Sarutobi." As Sarutobi crushed any hopes of Sano being able to sway Narutos decision within a year's time.

"Well before I go we need to have a brief discussion of a cover story for Naruto's disappearance." Sano said returning to the subject of conversation.

"I assume you have an idea about this." Sarutobi retorted.

Sano nodded "We make as if the trip never ended. Naruto and I will sneak past the village guard and come to your office. We'll do it as a night excursion in that it will assess the village's security and test our abilities of infiltration. If we are caught we can call it a training exorcise." Sarutobi nodded he could see that Sano had put some thought into it.

"Also we both need training clothes and supplies. I haven't exactly put away a lot of money for such a trip." Sano added pointing out another detailed that needed to be addressed before they left.

"Ah yes we'll need to go shopping for the two off you since you don't have much in the way of gear either. How much do you know of our weaponry can you actually handle a blade?" Sarutobi questioned realizing that he had never seen Sano train since he got there.

Sano nearly scoffed at the question but went ahead and answered it seriously since Sarutobi had never had his skills evaluated. "Yes I'm capable in your classifications of kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu in the fact that I know elemental manipulation to an extreme as Kakashi pointed out when I first arrived however I'd like to bring several scrolls so I can teach Naruto how to use them since he will not be have the control to perform seal less ninjutsu as my techniques are called. Also genjutsu the concept behind it are not foreign to me but the practical application used here is. If Naruto shows signs in being a capable user since there seems to be few with that talent I'll report it on our return so he can receive proper training. Kurenai worked with me enough so I could easily recognize and dispel the genjutsu. I may not have trained extensively while I was here mainly learning how things worked but my skills are still quite refined." 'You don't see as much combat as I have and not stay sharp from just a few months inactivity.' Was Sano's after thought.

Sarutobi nodded "Very well dismissed come back once Naruto is awake and we will get you supplied for the trip."

Sano shunshin'd out of the office and back to his house. He had one hell of an evening and a late night. He needed sleep after this headache.

* * *

An: I am not truly satisfied with this chapter but it's better than it was when I first drafted it. Anyways yeah the story is moving a lot fairly well

Anyways if you didn't notice Naruto turned 6 this chapter! I'm not sure if I'm going to do a chapter on exactly what Sano trains Naruto in or just go straight to them returning from there trip with the changes to Naruto.

(Beta note: as I said at the beginning of the chapter im sorry this chapter is a bit late. You should have another chapter sometime between the next 1-2 days as all I have to do is beta it as he has done the next chapter please review

ja ne,

The Tower Romance)


	5. Chapter 4

Farewells and Training

AN: Alright looks like I'll try to do a Naruto harem which actually might work out decently I have a few plans here and there but trying to figure out who all I'd like in the harem. Any specific requests please let me know

* * *

Kurenai awoke the next morning feeling just as exhausted as she had when she went to sleep. She had not slept well last night at all. She at first she couldn't find a comfortable spot and then her mind would kept wondering to thinking about Sano and what may happen to him. She noticed it was that her clock read just eight minutes past seven am. It was later than she would normally wake up. Luckily she was off for the next two days. With a tired groan she decided to get out of bed and take a shower in hopes it would wake her up.

The ice cold water that hit her skin gave her the wake up call she needed and more. She waited for the water to heat up and enjoyed the luxury of a hot shower. She had a lot on her mind still as she stepped out of the shower. She was still worried about Sano and what actions that Hokage might take against him. With her mind to put her mind at ease she decided to give Sano a visit to make sure he didn't get into to much trouble. He did kill some villagers even though they were criminals. She got dressed and quickly crossed the hall to her front door. Kurenai was greeted with Anko about to knock on her door absently looking at the dagger she was tossing into the air making it do flips and twists to her hearts content. Anko wasn't even paying attention to what she was really doing from the bored expression and the fact that her hand knocked right on Kurenai's forehead.

"I'm not the door you know Anko." Kurenai growled out.

Anko actually jumped slightly being surprised out of what she was doing. Anko was embarrassed at her distracted state and went to rubbing her hand behind her head while laughing nervously. "Sorry, I heard the idiot got into trouble and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Kurenai blinked few times, "huh?" Anko normally didn't show any curiosity in anyone's health or state of being ever. Kurenai could literally count on just one hand how many people Anko would go to the trouble to see how someone was doing if there was even a rumor they were injured.

"You know dude about five foot ten, brown hair, weird blue and silver eyes. Quiet as hell except when he chooses to speak his mind, which usually isn't for anyone's well being just for his entertainment. You know the idiotic asshole you had to baby sit for half a year." Anko folded her arms as she waited patiently as she could.

Kurenai was still just staring at Anko like she had grown a second head as Anko returned her stare with a scowl, a tapping foot, and finally a huff before snapping her fingers in front of Kurenai's face. "Hello, anyone home in there? I can see the motor running but is anyone driving in there?"

"Oh sorry Anko, no I don't know what happened exactly and I was just about to go over to Sano's apartment to see what all happened last night. Would you like to join me?" Kurenai finally asked as she came out of her thoughts and partial shock of Anko being concerned.

"Well of course I've always like doing interrogations!" Anko exclaimed while quickly motioning for Kurenai to lead the way.

* * *

Kurenai knocked on the door while Anko was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for the door to open.

Sano had felt like he had just dropped off to sleep when he thought he heard a faint knock on his door. He decided to ignore it, 'It's too damn early to get up anyways.' Rolling over and shoving his head under his pillow he drifted back off to sleep.

Anko being impatient got tired of Kurenai's courtesy and went with the Anko approach. She started banging on the door making it seem like it was going to fall off from the hinges while shouting, "Hey asshole wake up and answer the damn door!"

Sano heard the racket at this front door and found he couldn't escape it even in his tired state. With a huff and a groan as he got up he made his way to the door not bothering to even make sure he was presentable.

The door swung open and Kurenai and Anko were treated to Sano in nothing but his boxers. The ones he had begged Kurenai to buy when he first showed up in the village. Kurenai's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance until she noticed Sano's state. Before Kurenai could think about it too much Anko tried the ever so subtle approach.

"Man you look like shit." Anko said while snickering at the boxers. 'Yep, real subtle' thought Kurenai.

Sano despite still being half asleep was still had a mouth that seemed to work. "Kind of what you look like after you go toe to toe with Sandaime's silver tongue and lose horribly after an already late night."

Anko could only snicker out "So old man pulled one over on you did he?" Before she went into full blown laughter holding her sides trying not to burst because of the site before and the fact that Sano had been out done by the old man.

"Come on in since you obviously want some details on what happened last night. I know Anko won't leave me alone until she gets something and I kind of owe it to you, Kurenai, for skipping out early." Sano moved to give them room to enter.

"You might want to actually put some clothes on while you're at it." Kurenai said as she walked by into the apartment. She went over to the couch sat down and made her self comfortable while Anko followed suit only to choose the only recliner in the room.

Sano retreated to his room for a few minutes until they heard him head to the kitchen. "Do you want any coffee or tea?" He called out.

"Coffee" was the answer from Kurenai and Anko in unison. While they waited for him to bring the coffee out Kurenai started to scan the room she had only helped him move in and hadn't seen it after he had gotten settled. It was a fairly traditional living room with a couch, a recliner in an L shape with a table in front of them. As she scanned the room she noticed he had taken an interest in traditional art if the paintings were any indication. He had a book shelf that was fool of various book and scrolls whoever what laid on the bookshelf she had not seen before. There were a pair of ninjato that seemed to have blades about sixty-five centimeters long but they contradicted each other one had a white hilt and sheath with a black western style dragon on it. While the other was a black handle and sheath with a white phoenix on it. They were amazing to Kurenai as far as decretive pieces were concerned. She got up to get a closer look because she had never seen them within Sano's possession before. They were decorative but they also did not gleam in the light meaning they had a practical use.

"Admiring the décor I see." Said Sano as he walked into the room noticing that Kurenai was stand and admiring his swords.

Kurenai turned around to face Sano noticing he had taken a wash rag to his face but had not made an attempt at taming his unruly hair. He had taken to wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans. "Merely curious since I have never seen these before and didn't know you owned a set."

Nodding his head he handed a mug of coffee to Anko then walked over to Kurenai and handed her another. He sat down on the couch and took a sip of his own cup.

"So you what do you two want to know?" Questioned Sano after sipping on his coffee for a moment.

Kurenai started off, "What exactly happened during the festival that caused you to leave me standing there in the crowd?" Kurenai could see Sano's eyes take on a sad look but he answered.

"Naruto had wondered into the crowd for some reason or another and I think you can guess what happened when a few drunks noticed him." Sano sighed as he took another sip.

"I heard you killed those fuckers while getting Naruto other of there and scared the shit out of the crowd too." Sano nodded at Anko's blunt description of the events after he left Kurenai's side.

"How is Naruto doing?" Kurenai asked shortly after worried now about the blonde that had taken a habit to calling her 'onee-chan."

"He's recovering from the event. Luckily when I had entered the hospital the doctor at the front desk was one that was indifferent at least with Naruto's situation. They worked for most of the night on him, but they said with the help of Kyuubi he should make a full recovery." Sano said as he began to take another drink of his cooling coffee.

"So what happened with you and the old man? He's not going to do anything too bad to you is he?" Anko finally questioned.

Sano thought for a moment at how he was going to put this. "Well, it had started out with me wanting to give the Sarutobi-sama a piece of my mind on his failure to protecting Naruto along with other small details regarding our blonde friend. We have agreed that he can not go on living like he is now. The villagers will not leave him alone. So we came to an agreement on the situation." Sano paused taking a sip seeing that the had Kurenai's full attention as well as Anko's. He just kept on sipping his coffee smirking at as the irritation slowly made its way across Anko's face. She was so much easier to annoy that Kurenai. That and Kurenai was learning to school her features as time went on so he wouldn't get the satisfaction that he had gotten to her once again.

"Well, what the hell was the agreement?" Anko finally having had enough of the wait blurted out.

"A trip." Was Sano simple reply. He enjoyed the looks of both females as the words registered.

"What kind of trip? I would hope Sandaime-sama would be sending someone to be supervising him." Sano didn't like this part he knew what they would ask next.

"An educational trip. Let the gaki see the world and such. As for an escort…" Sano sighed. "That would be me."

There was silence for a moment then Kurenai asked the obvious question on both her's and Anko's mind. "How long?"

"A year minimum." Was Sano's quiet reply it was almost a whisper.

"NANI?!" Anko yelled, "What do you mean a year? Who am I suppose to verbally spar with that can actually keep up? I am doomed to misery!" Anko made a dramatic effect of dying and/or wreathing in pain.

Sano looked at Anko for a moment then said "I give it an eight out of ten I didn't feel your pain. You should have screamed as you went into painful seclusion trying to understand the torment and misery you would be in. Stick to being a shinobi and acting to the infiltration teams."

"Awe, come on that was definitely a nine of ten at least where's my extra point for effort?" Whined back Anko.

Kurenai sweat dropped at the two's antics "Am I really friends with you two?"

"Just because we act this way twenty-four seven doesn't mean that you don't have your moments too. Anything with ice cream involved and you would be right in here with us." Was Sano's bemused response.

Feeling that their antics had deviated the conversation enough Kurenai brought it back on track. "Will you write to your friends? Let us know how you're doing over the year you're gone for."

Sano shook his head "For Naruto safety which is first priority I will not be in contact with anyone in Konoha or Sandaime-sama. I plan on just disappearing to make sure the boy is completely safe except for unexpected surprises."

Kurenai's head dropped at that and Anko frowned. Sano sighed he knew this would be hard since they three of them had become good friends. It was hard telling your friends you wanted to disappear simply for a boy you barely knew.

"If you think it will keep otouto safe so be it." Kurenai finally whispered out. She couldn't explain it but the more time she was with Naruto the more he grew on her. She was happy Sano would be with him to make sure he was safe. Sano's display with the Hokage when they sparred made her sure he could handle himself in most situations.

"Kurenai, Anko I don't know when we'll be back but when Naruto is ready to come back we will. He needs a break from the life he has been given here. We have given him something of a small family but that still doesn't excuse the way the village treats him. I hope with this trip he'll be able to see life in a new perspective and we will return when he is ready to face the village." Sano finally said hoping that it would ease the pain of knowing they wouldn't be see each other for at least a year when they finally left.

The silence that remained was uncomfortable for everyone in the room. Everyone knew it was for Naruto's sake but it didn't make any easier knowing that their small group of friends had to separate for such a long time.

After downing the last of his coffee Sano thought it'd be good to visit the reason for all this commotion. "Let's go see how Naruto is doing shall we?"

After receiving a nod from the two women he retreated to his room to finish getting ready for the day once he returned they left for the hospital.

* * *

Once they got Naruto's room number they made their way through the hospital halls. They could faintly hear a commotion in the direction they were walking. As they neared Kurenai and Sano recognized Naruto voice yelling various insults and his vocabulary was apparently well developed from his treatment by the villagers. They hurried to the room to see that ANBU were still stationed around the door to ensure that no unwanted guests were allowed in.

"Names please." Was all that one guard asked for.

"Kurenai, Sano, and Anko." Sano said as he watched as the guard that had spoken stuck his head in the door with some mumbling following. The guard turned to him and nodded while opening the door.

As Sano entered the door he swore he was hit with a cannonball that screamed "Aniki!" With a oomph he met the hospital tiled floor seeing stars while he tried to recover the wind that was knocked out of him.

"Glad to see you are doing better Naruto." Sano finally managed after regaining some semblance of normal breathing. 'Didn't expect him to bounce back with only half a day of rest.' Thought Sano as he looked over the ball of energy that was down sitting on his stomach grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey aniki tell this hentai ANBU-san that it not alright to read those books in public." Naruto said while pointing towards a dog masked ANBU that Sano recognized as Kakashi.

Kakashi for his part merely shrugged while returning to said book in question while explaining to the youngster in a lazy tone. "Some people just don't recognize good literature when they see it."

Sano burst out laughing while Anko moved towards Kakashi. She enjoyed doing this "ANBU-san why look at those pictures all day when you could go out with me?"

Kakashi for a moment lifted his attention from his book but then returned it while giving his own retort. "Because I don't date people who get their jollies from seeing me bleed while on the date."

"Awe so mean ANBU-san." Anko pouted as she continued to approach Kakashi.

"Pretty please, I'll make it worth you're while." Anko grinned as she draped herself over Kakashi's back as he sat in a chair.

"No cutting involved? Just dinner and maybe a movie?" Kakashi clarified with Anko as he finally looked at her.

Naruto had been watching this whole thing finally he leaned towards Sano while whispering, "You actually hang out with this crazy lady who likes dating perverts?"

"Can there be just a little bit of cutting please?" Anko asked sweetly.

"No." Kakashi shot back.

With that Anko sat up straight and walked off her attention was back to her friends.

Kakashi actually let out a sigh of relief.

"So think I'm crazy huh squirt?" Anko questioned Naruto as she looked him while he tried to shrink into his aniki's stomach and chest.

"Lighten up on him Anko he gets enough of that crap from the villagers besides you were giving off that as your first impression. You were just hitting on one of the biggest perverts in the village." Sano defused the situation before it could even get going.

"I did didn't I?" Anko grinned and then scooped up Naruto. "Don't worry kid I don't bite…hard." She grinned as Naruto squirmed in her grip with that declaration as he looked to his aniki and onee-chan for help.

"Nah she's a softy at heart. Just don't insult her if you can." Kurenai finally joined the conversation after being entertained for so long.

"So squirt ready to get out of here?" Anko directed her question at the blonde in her arms.

A cough brought their attention back to Kakashi. "He has not be cleared by the hospital plus the Hokage wishes for him to remain here until the situation has been explained to him." Kakashi recited as if reading from a cue card while he continued to read.

"This coming from the open pervert who is willing to read in front and possible to young kids?" Comented Anko.

"I think if he's healthy enough to attack his big brother then he's fine to leave to go to the Hokage's office wouldn't you Inu-san?" Kurenai questioned.

Kakashi sighed, 'Of course they'll be difficult.'

"I am just doing my job as Hokage-sama ordered."

"Good then he'll have no problem with us coming to see him a little bit earlier than planned." With that Sano took Naruto and started walking to the Hokage's office with Kurenai and Anko in tow.

Kakashi just sat there and blinked a few times. "Damn it why does everything with that guy have to be so troublesome. Oh no I'm starting to sound like the Naras!" Kakashi figured he should head to the Hokage office so the Sandaime couldn't yell at him for not making sure Naruto was safe.

* * *

With a swift kick entering in Naruto style Sano greeted the Hokage "Hello Hokage-sama Naruto wanted to drop by for a visit." Afterwards he whispered to Naruto "How was that entrance?"

Naruto gave an approving nod and smiled before asking to be let down. Naruto bolted for Sarutobi and rapped the old man in a hug. "Well someone sure knows how to make a quick recovery."

Sarutobi took his attention from Naruto and looked at Sano. "Has he been told of the trip?"

Sano shook his head in response.

The Sandaime thought of a way to start off this conversation because the sooner Naruto left the sooner he would be trained as well as the sooner they would return.

"Say Naruto did you mention you wanted to attend the ninja academy a few months ago?" Ask Sarutobi.

Naruto cracked that foxy grin of his. "Yeah old man I want to go to the ninja academy so I can take your job!"

After a brief chuckle Sarutobi continued, "Well I can't let you attend yet, but I have found a good alternative for you." Sarutobi looked to see that everyone's attention was on him. "I have gotten someone to take you on a trip outside the village."

Naruto was excited for a moment then he quickly became serious, "Who's going to be taking me and what kind of trip is it?"

Sano couldn't take it anymore he had been way to serious for the past twenty four hours. He quickly started with one of those announcer voices on commercials, "You will get an all expense paid trip to travel around the various elemental villages for the next year! As for your chaperone and trainer that would be yours truly, but before we began this wonderful trip we must go shopping!" Sano finished in a pose that could rival one of Jariaya's ridiculous introductory poses. Sano could see out of the corner of his eyes that Kurenai and Anko were slowly edging away not wanting to be affiliated with him at the moment. Sarutobi and Naruto just blinked a few times while staring at him while he held the pose.

Naruto eventually pointed a thumb over his shoulder while speaking to Sarutobi. "Old man are you serious? You want nii-san to watch after me when he acts like that?" Naruto had a point Sano's antics were borderline childish at times. Well Jariaya was supposed to be his godfather and he had the same antics with being a super pervert. At least this way Sano might be able to teach Naruto some manners.

"Uh yeah, I think so." Was Sarutobi's hesitant answer, hoping he wasn't wrong about Sano's abilities.

Sano finally let down his pose. "Shall we go get the items we'll need for the trip?"

With a nod from the Hokage the group left the office for the marketplace.

* * *

"Alright Sano where would be our first stop?" The Hokage wanted to see where Sano's planning ability was as far as this trip was concerned.

"Well we'll definitely need some proper training cloths. I know a nice shop that I saw what I could use for the trip back when Kurenai took me shopping. I think starting there will be good." Sano explained.

Once they arrived at the shop Sano noticed the shop owner about to yell for Naruto to leave as he entered after Sano. The shop owner froze with his mouth open seeing the honorable Hokage walk in right after the youngster being followed by Kurenai and Anko. The shop owner scowled a little bit at seeing Anko as well. "Welcome to my shop may I be of any assistance to you and your guests Hokage-sama?" The shop owner greeted as he walked over.

The Hokage was about to speak when Sano cut him off.

"That depends if you can modify the items you have on hand."

The shop owner looked the Hokage to see him nodding for him to answer the man's question.

"I do the modifications of armors and clothing myself. As for weaponry I would have to send it off to a blacksmith for modification."

Nodding Sano started his order. "I want a full set of standard ANBU armor coated in a black matted finish. I'll need one set of weights if you have them modifiable by chakra that would be the best I want them for wrists and ankles. I also want a pair of gloves with plates that have a whole in the cloth just underneath the plate with no markings on the plate. I also want several sets of training clothes for the boy, five rolls of wraps, a first aid kit, tent, and four standard sealing scrolls, two sets of standard kunai as well as two sets of shuriken, one weighted set of training kunai and one weighted set of training shuriken, last but not least two none descriptive brown cloaks with a hood that will be fitted to the boy and one fitting me."

After that was said Sano turned to Kurenai obviously in serious mode. He saw that she was gawking at him as well as Anko. "Please help Naruto with his selection of clothing they need to be durable and be fit for combat incase of worse case scenario."

With that Sano turned back to the shop owner to make sure he had no questions on what he had specified.

"Would you like the storage scrolls in various colors or all the same? If I could get the boy's measurements I will be able to direct him to the clothes that would best fit him."

"Varied colors please." Sano turned to the Hokage "Would you like to add to anything to the list Hokage-sama?"

"You might want to get some proper ninja footwear." The Hokage advised already liking the way Sano was conducting himself when the situation called for a serious approach.

Sano nodded and proceeded to the footwear deciding upon a pair of dark blue jika-tabi and a pair of steel toed boots that were black. He proceeded over to the ANBU uniforms he had seen last time he entered the shop and proceeded to grab a few pairs of pants and shirts that would fit him. He walked to the counter where the Hokage was talking to the shop owner as a pile of items was forming from all that he had requested.

"Found everything you need sir?" Sano nodded.

"Just to make sure this was the suit of armor you were wanting correct?" The shop owner held up a standard pale ANBU armor with forearm and shin guards.

"I would like to point out that he plates on the back of your gloves are not really necessary since these forearm guards already have the back of the hand covered if you are wanting to keep this as low budget as possible."

Sano liked the fact that the shop owner was doing his part in making sure his customer was satisfied and not purchasing more than he needed. "That would be true for most. If you don't mind fixing and hemming the gloves after I do this demonstration."

The shop owner paused for a moment to think about it then nodded while handing Sano the gloves he had requested. "It may help me see what your purpose for the unusual request of the plate so I can change the gloves to your satisfaction."

Sano put on one of the gloves and raise his hand in front of them.

The Hokage watched as Sano had a blade of chakra erupt from under the plate tearing the fabric while singeing the fabric from the energy being emitted by the chakra. The blade on the back of his hand was about twenty to twenty-five centimeters long from the knuckles to the tip that protruded from the hand. The shop keeper was in awe of the display since according to theory no one could produce such a blade of chakra. Here was that theory being proven wrong. With a nod the shop keeper "I see. What is the thickness that you would like me to make the slits for?"

"I would say two millimeters max otherwise the space under the plates may be seen." Sano said as he took off the glove and handed it back to the shop owner.

The Hokage joined the conversation when he thought of an aspect that would be good for Naruto. "Are you going to teach him how to use any other weapons besides kunai and shuriken or should I have someone waiting to teach him another weapon when he gets back?"

"Swordsmanship." Was all Sano said before addressing the shop owner once more. "I would like one training katana as well as a training wakizashi and a pair of ninjato."

With a nod the shop owner walked over to an aisle and began to pull several swords from there and came back placing them in front of Sano.

He picked up various ones testing them for what they needed to properly train Naruto in the way he was going to. Finally he chose one of each and had them placed with the other items. As the shop owner returned the swords that were discarded by Sano. The Hokage decided to strike up a conversation.

"Do you think the ANBU armor is really necessary for the trip?" The Hokage despite being generous with what he would allow to be bought was still needing to keep this as low budget as possible.

Sano simply shrugged, "Why not have it just incase, besides you know the arrangement on return think of it as a welcome to the club gift for me." Sano added a cheesy smile.

Finally Kurenai, Anko, and Naruto returned with arm loads of cloths, Naruto was beaming at getting new wardrobe. The Hokage started paling as he added up all the items. This was definitely going to burn small hole in his wallet.

"How long will you need to make the modifications?" Sano questioned.

"Drop by the shop tomorrow morning the some of the items need to set over night." Was the shop keepers response.

Upon leaving the shop four people turned to go back to the Hokage's office while the other turned towards a familiar blacksmithing shop he had been working at recently.

"Where are you going Sano?" Kurenai called out.

"To make sure my former employer knows he is going to be short handed as well as say goodbye to his family plus I want to get a few special items from there. I'll meet you all that the Hokage's office in a bit." Replied Sano as he waved over his shoulder lazily.

Kurenai's interest was peaked she could turn around and follow him but decided to go ahead and continue with the rest of the group.

* * *

Sano shunshin'd into the Hokage's office once again and was greeted with the sight of Anko about to castrate Inu while Kurenai held her back. The Hokage had a look of amusement and Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"Am I interrupting anything important?" Bringing everyone's attention in the room to him. Anko seemed to calm down after seeing him there.

"Nothing that couldn't be handled later and in private." Sarutobi eyed both Anko and Kakashi.

"Well then since we are all set as far as provisions Naruto and I will depart bright and early tomarrow at seven am since I still need to drop by the shop and get the modified items tomorrow morning." Sano eyed the pile of items they had bought from the shop. "Oh bell boy, please do carry all these items to my estate." Sano said sarcastically while making sure his command was directed at Kakashi.

"I'm not a door greeter or a maid. Go carry your own items." A quick clearing of the Hokage's throat told him otherwise though.

Kakashi rounded on the honorable Hokage, "Oh come on you can't be serious! I am a black ops captain for crying out load this is a D rank mission profile!"

"Consider it punishment for the commotion your comment caused between you and Anko." Sarutobi paused for only a moment before adding. "Anko you get to help with the items too."

With a defeated head drop and sigh from Kakashi and Anko they began picking up items until they were loaded down to where they could barely see enough to walk. They looked like walking piles of bags and clothes.

"Alright lets go Naruto. The Hokage still has a village to run." With that Sano opened the door while letting Kakashi and Anko lead the way followed by Kurenai. Naruto slowly walked over to Sano before turning.

"You'll be at the gate tomorrow to say goodbye right, old man?" Naruto asked hoping to hear a confirmation from one of the few people that acknowledge him as a human being."

"Not even shinigami himself would keep me from seeing you off." Sarutobi replied.

With that Naruto smiled while turning and walked out the door. Sano gave a nod towards the Hokage before leaving, which was returned by the Hokage before he returned to his paperwork.

* * *

"There now that all your shit is at your 'estate' I'm off." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm, good man horrible manners." Was Sano replied off handedly while in a thinking pose.

He turned to Kurenai and Anko, "Well I would love for you two to stick around but I need to get Naruto and I packed before morning. I will see you two there tomorrow morning to see us off won't I?" Sano asked as he was leading Kurenai and Anko towards the door.

"Yes, we'll be there." Kurenai said as she walked with Anko out the door. Sano could tell she didn't want to leave yet.

With a tired a smile and sad eyes Sano bid them good evening as he shut the door. He turned his attention to his house guest. "Well now Naruto what do you say we get you ready for sleep?"

"You want me to sleep here?" asked Naruto slightly caught off-guard.

"Yep, you get the bed I'll take the couch since I'll be up for a bit getting us packed." Replied Sano with a smile while motioning Naruto to the bedroom.

After getting Naruto tucked in for the night Sano set to sorting the clothes and provisions through the four scrolls. All training tools and weapons went into the black one. Tent supplies, first aid, and camping gear went into the green one. All his personal items that he would be taking on the trip went into the yellow. Everything else such as Naruto clothes and such went into the red one.

Once the packing was done he walked over to the pair of swords he had seen Kurenai admiring earlier. "Well you two, looks like we'll be seeing more action after all if I get Naruto trained right. I know you guys have been itching for some fights but don't expect anything worth while happening often. At least we are on our way to atoning for our wrongs against others whether we knew the consequences of our actions at the time or not." Sano sat there gazing at the two swords as if expecting them to respond. Finally with a sigh he decided he should get some sleep as well. He grabbed a spare alarm clock and set it up so he'd wake up early enough to get Naruto around while stopping by the shop to get the last of their items for the trip. With that task done Sano slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sano was up early making breakfast when a sleepy Naruto walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Naruto's stomach let everyone know that it was hungry for what awoke Naruto from his sleep.

"What's for breakfast aniki?" Naruto asked still half asleep with half lidded eyes that he was slowly rubbing the sleep out of.

"Eggs, bacon, and some hash browns." Sano replied.

"No ramen?" Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he was now fully awake knowing that he couldn't have the food of the gods in his opinion.

"While you're away with me you will be eating healthy. If all you eat is that ramen crap all you'll do is stunt you growth." Sano said while his eyebrow had a slight twitch to it. 'Honestly how can this gaki eat nothing but ramen?'

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed to the heavens while reaching for them making for a big dramatic scene.

Sano walked over with a plate full of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. "Done yet? Good and yes I know I'm evil now lets eat." Sano said while receiving a glare from Naruto about not having ramen all day every day.

Naruto hesitantly took a bite before gorging himself on the breakfast. "Glad to see my cooking is appreciated."

"vvmmy mmmch amprmcmtmph."

"Sorry I don't speak gorging pig could you repeat that in a language that is understandable?"

"Sorry. Yes, very much appreciated." And with that Naruto let out a satisfied sigh while patting his stomach.

Sano could do little but chuckle. Naruto was going to be an interesting student. He needed a lot of work unfortunately and with only a year to get him ready to at least survive the career he chose. Sano may not be a full ninja in this world but he definitely had experience with black ops.

"Well go grab the clothes I laid out on the coach and get yourself a shower and ready to go." With that Sano took the plates off the table washing them and putting them away.

Naruto left to do as he was told by his nii-san.

* * *

Naruto walked out to Sano staring at the swords that were on top of a book shelf. Instead of being his load usual self Naruto for once wanted to see what was so interesting about the swords. He walked over quietly and began examining them from Sano's side. He was surprised at how appealing they looked to him. He could see they were elegant but deadly.

Sano finally lifted his hands and picked up the pair of swords then placed them on his back. Sano placed them so that the white one with the hilt sticking up just over his right shoulder running diagonally across his back. While the black one was placed across his lower back with its hilt easily accessible to the left hand.

"Naurto keep these words in your mind always. The difference between humans and animals is not the civilization or the way we act is the fact that we know the reasons behind our actions whether they are instinctive or well thought out with reason." Sano paused here gathering his thoughts. "I will be training you to kill someone without hesitation but I will also teach you how to be an intellectual and be able to understand your enemy and the actions of other humans. The actions I take now are for your survival and growth but they will make me delve into a past I would rather forget because they are some of my darkest of memories."

With that Sano turned towards the door while picking up the storage scrolls, his cloaks and handing the smaller cloak to Naruto. He opened the door to let him outside and closed and locked the door. Sano would not see his apartment for sometime.

* * *

Kurenai, Anko, and Sarutobi stood near the gate waiting for two individuals to arrive only for them to see them off. Finally the three saw Sano and Naruto approaching. Naruto almost looked like a mini Sano except for the bright blonde hair. Kurenai pondered on what it could possibly be like if Naruto came back acting like Sano. She shuddered at the thought of more than one Sano running around especially with Anko around.

Sano and Naruto bowed to the Hokage while Naruto greeted him. "Glad to see you made it to see us off old man." Naruto finished with a grin.

The Hokage smiled and knelt down and gave Naruto a hug. "Be safe and listen to what Sano has to teach you. I'll be waiting to see if I can give you my job when you come back." With that the Hokage let go and stood while addressing Sano. "I hope you both have a safe journey and make sure he learns what he needs to." A nod from Sano was the only reply the Hokage received.

"Well gaki I didn't get to spend much time with you after just meeting you but you better not turn out too much like Sano. Only Kami knows if there is enough sanity in the universe for two of that idiot. I'll see you when you get back." Was Anko's goodbye while ruffling the boys hair.

Naruto just glared at her for a minute then smiled and said "Sure thing, crazy lady."

Sano chuckled at that since he could of sworn he saw Anko's eyebrow twitch and she forcibly removed her hand from the blonde's hair as to not grab onto a fistful and yank it out for the comment.

"Well hot stuff it's going to suck without you here. No one can insult quite like you. I guess I'll have to settle with messing with Hokage-sama or the perverted ANBU." Anko actually gave Sano a hug, which after a moment was returned.

"Man, didn't know you'd give me blackmail material of you going soft already." Sano quickly said knowing he had to give her one last insult for the road.

"Only cause you won't see any action while on the road." Anko half heartedly insulted back.

They broke the hug and Anko stepped back as Kurenai finished with her otouto (I hope I'm using the right word). Kurenai gave him a hug while standing to Sano.

"I know otouto is in good hands." Kurenai was having a hard time finding the right words to say.

Sano noticed this and simply rapped her in a hug. "Don't worry we'll come back I promise. Besides your otouto will miss you too much if we take to long to come back." Sano's voice was gentle and only but a whisper.

Kurenai didn't say anything just simply enjoyed the warmth of her friend.

Sano finally pulled away finally. "Goodbye, be sure to take care of yourselves while we are away." With that he ushered Naruto through the gate with their final goodbyes said.

* * *

"So where's our first stop nii-san?"

"I was thinking Suna since relations are fair with them at the moment. I heard there might be someone like you over there. Don't worry we will make our way through most of the elemental countries." Sano said while cracking a grin before continuing. He explained the workload and training Naruto would have for the next year as they traveled. Naruto was growing paler and paler as more was explained.

* * *

AN: Okay so I didn't get into the training stuff because Sano can only teach Naruto so much within a year before they got to be back. I thought this chapter was already getting long enough. Besides I really didn't want to go through all the training cause I'm lazy like that too many ideas to go through that probably won't be used ever again. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and hopefully get some good ANBU times for them when they return. PS. Sorry for the really long delay my Beta has been having real life issues.


	6. Chapter 5

The Return

AN: So yeah we get to see what fun times Naruto and Sano have in ANBU to some extent.

* * *

Sandaime was sitting late in his office trying to catch up on his paper work. Grumbling about two late arrivals he was starting to get worried now that it was going on four months for them to be overdue. Kurenai and even Anko had started asking to see if he knew anything. Anko was also trying to escape to ANBU like Naruto was going to do once he got back. The hatred for the village's traitor was weighing down on her and he honestly couldn't blame her for wanting to escape behind an ANBU identity. He had caved on her request just yesterday actually and was still wondering if it was the right thing to do.

Sarutobi was brought of his thoughts when he felt cold steel against his neck. "Aaaahn, what's up doc?" Sandaime glanced to where the voice came from to see Naruto, with a mask that covered his lower half of his face, wearing a pink bunny outfit with huge bunny ears while munching on a carrot. Sarutobi blinked a few times still in shock at not only here was Naruto after over a year of being away but in a pink bunny outfit holding a kunai to his neck. Finally Naruto stopped munching one the carrot and faced a corner of the room.

"That good enough you sadistic bastard? I swear I'm never taking a bet from you again not with these stakes. I mean I had to infiltrate a ninja village in a bunny outfit! Do you know how annoying it is to keep these fluffy ears from getting in the way? What the hell is with the carrot and phrase you had me to say?!" Naruto whined as Sarutobi faced the corner as well to see Sano come out of a genjutsu laughing his ass off while snapping a few quick photos of the two before they could recover.

After Sano finally got his laughing under control he finally started to answer all the questions of Naruto. "First yes that's enough, second cause it's funny as hell and that makes the expression on Hokage-sama's face all the more priceless. Yeah that image is burned into my memory for the rest of my life. Also village security sucks if you got a random ninja with a bunny outfit sneaking up on you Hokage-sama. As for the carrot and the phrase well old childhood cartoon character I wanted portrayed to some extent." Sano finished with a Cheshire cat grin.

Sarutobi eyebrow was starting to twitch. "You two are four months overdue you know. Naruto would you also remove the kunai from my neck please?"

"Oh right, sorry Hokage-sama." Naruto quickly returned the kunai to its pouch on his right leg. While rubbing the back his head while given a nervous chuckle.

Sano was grinning. "So what do you think? He was able to sneak into a ninja village in a bunny costume and catch you off guard while day dreaming. With only minor help from myself since I dealt with the ANBU in the room and last but not least he can show a little bit of manners."

"Yes, quite impressive. I take it you two enjoyed the trip." Sandaime nodded while pulling out his pipe to smoke. "Would you please give me a full report on Naruto's skills."

Sano nodded, "I taught him a portion of my taijutsu style but it didn't quite fit him so he adapted it slightly and is becoming more proficient in his self made style the more we spar he's come along way but is still learning. I think he is thinking of calling it the invisible fist since he is relying at the moment on his wind manipulation which is still rather weak. I took him through the various elemental countries allowing us to see the different customs and styles as well as meeting a few of the local ninja if the country held a ninja village although I exercised extreme caution. He has taken to meditation to help his concentration and clear his mind. It's helped with his ability to dispel genjutsu but honestly he doesn't have much of a future in the field he'll be mediocre at best. He'll read just about any scroll on ninjutsu and has a wind affinity combined with a minor water affinity allowing him to be ideal for silent assassinations. With that in mind I also showed him my sword style since it uses and is mainly focused towards ninjato and short swords which can be affectively used in such an area. If you noticed he carries his own sword. We," Sano paused here to word this right. "We made a few alterations to the seal during our trip." The Sandaime's eyebrows went far above his hairline at that. As far as he knew Sano was not a seal master or had any knowledge pertaining to such a field.

"What kind of changes? Naruto may I see your seal?" Naruto looked over at Sano for a moment.

A clearing of the throat from Sano brought the Hokage's attention to Sano once again.

"Sano what did you do?" The Sandaime's voice was firm and demanding of an answer.

"Naruto please show you Hokage your face first and he might start to understand." With that Naruto pulled down the half-mask they had picked up that covered is lower face and nose. Sarutobi was shocked when Naruto pulled off the mask he no longer had the whisker marks he had since the sealing of Kyuubi.

"Explain." Sarutobi turned his attention back to Sano.

"Simple version or the whole background behind how it was possible?" Sano eyed the Hokage for a moment wondering if he should even allow the aged leader the choice. It's not that he didn't trust the aged leader with the information it's just he had never actually divulged this information to anyone who didn't already know or was directly involved with the Bijuu in some way.

"The whole thing." The Hokage said.

"Well, Naruto get comfortable this may take awhile also ANBU please leave the room while we chat about this." Sano said. The ANBU who had been regaining consciousness waited for the Hokage's signal then filed out closing the door.

"Should Naruto be hearing this?" Sarutobi asked half surprised Sano was not being more subtle about the boy's situation.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama this boy has and will be trained further on how to kill, the fact you belittle him to treat him as a kid when he has every right to the truth do to his situation is demeaning." Sano said while taking a seat and propping his feet on the Hokage's desk. He then went into his history lesson full lecture mode with a lazy demeanor.

"Well this all starts back to the creation of the Bijuu and why they were created. As far as you know you think they are a naturally occurring event or a by product of this world. In short no, the Bijuu in simple terms are man made. They are not naturally occurring they were actually the result of an experimental procedure that was used to purify a human soul that had been living within the realm of demons. Now I could get really into the back story but because I don't feel like going into personal life of friends and family we'll leave it for another time perhaps. Basically a human soul has the ability to adapt to several energies as it matures. This is obvious when a ninja has in your words an affinity for a certain element. The element usually reflects their spirit or mind set in many cases. However, there are several methods not known to your people that allow for external influence on the human soul. In short the human that stayed in the demonic realm used several forbidden techniques that allowed him to acquire demonic power not because he thirst for it but the fact that he needed to survive in the realm with another who was his brother in many sense. As they remained in the realm the one brother using the forbidden techniques amassed a great power but it also controlled him at times. The other brother naturally became stronger do to the harsher environment but remained pure in most sense. Eventually feeling his thirst for power the brother whose soul was being corrupted split up with his brother. They were close but the fear of losing himself and attacking his friend and brother was getting to him. He could feel himself slowly losing to the thirst for more power. Long story short corrupted brother takes over a portion of the demon realm goes power hungry and begins war between realms. The realms are a kind of sub-universe within the universe. The various summons are actually from various realms that are ruled by clans in a hierarchy much like this worlds. The demons are a form that is considered a lower class because they have given into their want for power and more basic instincts. Anyways to summarize things up good brother comes back to find evil brother waging a war. Good brother makes a deal with some of the realms to see to the brother's downfall and purification in an experimental procedure in hopes of saving his soul. Brothers have a huge battle with various armies of the realm waging battle around them. Good brother is losing the fight while some of the leaders of other realms come to save him. They beat bad brother and his army. Now comes to the part of the Bijuu being created. The nine Bijuu that exist were chosen because they were of lesser realms in a manner of speaking. They were prodigies of their own clans believing that if they had a strong enough spirit they could resist the urges coming with the tainted demonic power flowing through them. However, the realms did not want a demonic version of a celestial realm being. The celestials are more of the mythic dragons and phoenixes if you will to give you an example of the higher realms. The foxes if you guessed are one of the most respected and feared of the lower realms that is why Kyuubi was chosen to be the ninth being and take up the most power. At first it looked like the experiment was a success. They were able to maintain a since of conscience while controlling all violent tendency that came from the influence of the alien chakra to their systems. They were newborns much like Naruto was so their chakra systems could adapt. However, as they grew they were prone to violence when provoked. Hastily choosing to fight rather than discuss a dispute. The taint of the foreign chakra in a way evolved them. They were enhanced in both physically as well as intensity of their chakra. The initial subject that the experiment was prepared for made a full recovery and had no violent tendencies return to him whatsoever. It was discovered that the reason for the increase in the violent tendencies of the Bijuu was that their souls were still filtering the violent tendencies of what eventually would be called the host soul. It was like a bond had formed. The taint that his soul now normally generated was transferred to the Bijuu and slowly and I mean very slowly became purified. The taint was still demonic in nature but had been lessoned do to having a human medium for so long as a host. Anyways the process could not be reversed. With that in mind the Bijuu were then banished from their respected realms with no contact to their respected summoning clans as you would call them. The brothers were their only source of help. Reasons being he owed them for his salvation regardless of how they would turn out and the other for being their creator and originator of the idea that produced them." Sano was interrupted finally by Sarutobi

"Wait, how the hell could you know all this since the Bijuu have projected to have been living since written history and before then? On top of that how did you come by this information and do you have a legitimate source to back up your claims?" Sarutobi was having a huge headache everything thought to be known about the Bijuu was just thrown out the window by this revelation if Sano had any proof.

Sano looked at Sarutobi for a moment before yelling out. "Hey Kyuubi am I bullshitting the Hokage or not?"

"You are not." Replied a deep baritone and demonic voice that seemed to emanate from everywhere in the room. Sarutobi started looking around trying to pen point the location. Naruto simply pulled the sword off his back that was a red orange like that of the fur of Kyuubi. Sarutobi could still remember the way the creature looked and gave a shudder at the memory. Naruto laid it in front of Sarutobi and the sword began to pulse with a familiar power to Sarutobi. He stood there gawking at the sword while Sano began again.

"Anyways an agreement was reached so the Bijuu could live in as much peace as was possible for them with one another and keep the rest of this universe safe from them. In other words they were given this world as their home supposedly away from any human's or other being's influence. However do to the shear power they are now coursing with they have weakened the barriers between realms and humans eventually populated this world disturbing the Bijuu as well as making the previous agreement void. All fine and dandy to the Bijuu cause the humans gave them something to 'play with' when they felt like it, if you catch my drift there. The barriers between the various realms and this universe were eventually broken down to where various individuals were able to obtain agreements or contracts as you know them that would allow the beings of the various realms to come to this universe and intermingle whether in peace or combat. The contracts were limited do to the humans that created the agreement. Now that set the foundation for sealing since the majority of the contract was nothing more than complex seals that laid out the foundation for the barrier to make exceptions to the visitation of this realm. They were eventually combined with the rudimentary hand seals that could be interchanged with the summoned ritual. The medium was the only thing that could not be substituted because of some fundamental element of the barriers between realms. You with me so far Hokage-sama?" He got a small nod as Sarutobi was taking this all in with a dumbfounded expression gracing his features.

"Now sealing for the most part was not all that bad to anyone because it more supported your combat of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjustu. However, it became a major weapon in controlling beings such as the Bijuu. Hence what happened to your Yondaime and Kyuubi. He used a jutsu combined with a seal that could contain the Kyuubi in a living sacrifice. Now to what happened to Kyuubi and for the most part the rest of the Bijuu. Do to our agreement being void from humans being here I was able to make a new one do the unfortunate circumstances of Kyuubi and the others demises. If they are imprisoned and their bodies are no longer apart of this world I have offered them a way to regain a form of physical body but they must attach the core of their soul to an individual of their choosing to be able to create said body. In essence the agreement or contract now is that if ever some shoddy seal is placed upon them in a sacrifice I will reform their soul into a physical form in exchange of a life of servitude for the remainder of the human's lifespan that they are bound to in hence they need medium to take physical form. In the most basic way I can say this is that Kyuubi is no longer bound to the seal but is the sword before you. The others that are like Naruto will receive similar weapons if we bump into them. If you wish to confirm this and don't believe the sword in front of you do to the history between the village and Kyuubi I called upon your student Tsunade and her young assistant. I must say I don't want to do the process often and I need at least a year between them to recuperate. I'm still weak from Naruto's at the moment. I found one Jinchuuriki in Suna and Kumo but the process was not done to them. Naruto was the experiment to see if it could be done. I'll say this I hope the others do to their power being significantly less go a lot smoother. I don't feel like laying around for another six months because the stress on the body was too great not to mention the therapy and conditioning I had to do." Sano finished with an annoyed tone.

Sarutobi finally took in everything and was replaying the information word for word in his head. He sat there for a full hour just puffing away on his pipe while Sano and Naruto remained quiet to see what his reaction is to all this. Finally Sandaime looked directly at Naruto.

"Naruto how do you feel about this process?" Sano visibly didn't move or change anything of his relaxed posture but in his head he was letting out a sigh of relief that Sarutobi didn't notice anything about his speech that would bring up questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Well can't say I liked the fact of having Kyuubi bound to me either way but I actually prefer this method because we can come to agreements on issues that the other feels needs to be addressed. There are arguments that we have in my head from time to time and other times he laughs his ass off at my misfortune and all I can do is tune him out the best I can. Honestly I like the fact that he is technically my servant by choice which means I have control over him. If he gets out of line runes within the contract that is signed by all involved activate and enforce the contract on my part. It's pretty cool if you ask me old man." Sarutobi couldn't see the huge smile Naruto was wearing but he could tell it was there under the boys mask.

"Alright, the only thing I need from you Naruto is if you want to hide out in ANBU for a while until you are ready to face the village at an opportune time otherwise I'll find you a better place than where you were at and let you attend the ninja academy for a while." Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked sheepish for a bit at the mentioning of the village. "Ano. Hokage-sama I really don't feel ready to be officially back in the village yet so I think I'd prefer ANBU." Naruto speech was barely above a whisper.

"Well that's good cause Anko joined up a little while ago for the same reasons and I think she would like to welcome you back as well as see a familiar face in the squad we put her in." Sarutobi glanced at Sano when he mentioned Anko to see the poor bastard pale considerably.

"Now that business is done I'll have Inu-san escort you to the ANBU headquarters and let you get settled into a room in the dorms there. Don't worry Naruto you wont be seeing live combat yet we want to make sure you are ready as well as Anko since she is still considered a chunin." With that Kakashi was summoned into the room and escorted Naruto to the ANBU headquarters.

"Well look at the time Hokage-sama I really must be going since I still got so much cleaning to be done back at the apartment." Sano quickly made his way for the door and he was almost to it when Sandaime's voice cut through the air.

"I'm sure your memory of our agreement of what would happen when Naruto returned and entered ANBU that you would follow suit in order to make sure nothing happened to the boy." Sano's shoulders slumped.

"Hai, Hokage-sama I haven't forgotten was just hoping to delay it for a few days." Sano said quietly he started to reach for the door again.

"Please sit we still have a lot to discuss with this recent information you have presented me about the Bijuu." Sarutobi started this conversation out that Sano had been trying to avoid.

"If it's alright I'd rather get bac-" Sano never got to finish as the Hokage's voice pierced the air.

"Sit down Sano." The Hokage's voice was like ice. Sano complied very begrudgingly and slowly shuffling over to the seat.

"What would you like to know Hokage-sama?" Sano figured he should get this over with.

"That was a very interesting story you told with a great amount of detail despite being fairly vague at the same time. Tell me how did you come to know of this story since I'm sure you didn't come about it from merely talking to Kyuubi."

"I do not wish to answer that question at this time." Sano simply replied with his head bowed.

"Why is that?" Sarutobi asked in a calm voice.

Sano looked up at him with a piercing gaze. "I don't trust you enough with that kind of information."

"Well then could you explain some of the concepts since they are a little vague to me. Like the realms and universe. I get the general idea of realms being separate worlds and the like but what about this universe you talk of I don't really know a definition for it."

Sano cursed before looking at the old man. "I don't want even this information to leave this room nor do I want anything I said while Naruto was here to be repeated to anyone I told you that because you and Naruto are so close and you care a great deal for the boy. Now as for this universe you can think of this world and imagine hundreds and thousands of others with a great deal of space between them. They cluster in groups usually or are nothing more than clouds. It contains all the known beings and many more unkown beings within its confines it merely is what we live in."

"So a realm is a universe to those that live in that realm?" Questioned Sarutobi.

"In a way yes but the universe is really what contains the realms that I talk about because if you can imagine it think of them as little pockets that do and do not distort the universe. This is a very complex perception you are trying to grasp Hokage-sama that is simply not quite there for your people yet." Sano finished that with a smile seeing how well the old man was able to grasp the concept in general since it was to be several decades if not centuries before they officially got into the time of this type of discovery.

"An interesting concept indeed." Said the aging leader as he pondered more on the subject.

"One last thing, you had said our agreement not their agreement when explaining the reason for being able to work with Kyuubi. Are you one of the brothers in that story Sano? If you are then exactly how old are you guys?" Sano's smiling face disappeared in an instant after the question was finished.

"Since you are good at playing on words I won't deny what you noticed, but I will not discuss this further. There are some things that should not be discussed between us and my history and who I am in that past is one of them." The tone used by Sano was one that warned the Hokage to tread lightly when addressing the subject of his past.

"I do not mean to offend merely curious as to whom I have within my village's walls since as you said you don't trust me enough neither do I trust you enough yet with some things unless we share a common interest such as Naruto." Sarutobi backpedaled a bit to try and ease into this next part hoping it was not something that might explain a little bit about Sano. "Sense the past is a sensitive subject you don't have to answer this either and I hope you don't take offense, but what brought you here?"

Sano broke eye contact for a bit and looked out the window towards the village that had sporadic lighting spread throughout it. "A war torn veteran that served his civilization to the best of his ability only to watch it fall apart and the chaos that ensued took all that he held precious in this world and I came here to atone for some of my sins before I leave this realm of existence. Before I was discovered by Inu-san I was in a battle that ended the life of the last bond to my old life and service. I wish to forget it and all that was with it in hopes I can start a new life here. That is if you will allow me Hokage-sama." Sano's tone was quiet and solemn nothing like the Sano that had first greeted the Hokage when being escorted by Kurenai or helping Naruto.

"I see." The Hokage took a breath since he may regret what he was about to say to this man because if what this man seemed to be was true then there was hope for a powerful ally in helping not only Naruto, but this village grow as well. "If what you have told me is true then what I made you agree to become and do since you obviously have experienced such a life may bring up the past and pain that go along with it. I leave you free to decide whether to honor that agreement or not. I hope you do because Naruto's allies within this village's government and population are few and what I have offered you will get your foot in the door of a good place to watch over Naruto and a little power over a great deal of the populace so long as the law is on your side. I hope you will consider how my ANBU will help you achieve this but it still comes with the price of until Naruto returns you must not show your face around or contact anyone you know outside of ANBU and the fact you swear to protect this village above all else. Weigh your options since you know as much as I do you need a good foundation and ability to influence people to accomplish your goal. Besides I don't need a broken shinobi before his career even starts especially in ANBU." Sarutobi gave a half-hearted attempt to allow Sano a choice.

Sano gave a tired sigh he was too old for this shit as well as too tired to keep this fight up but he had little else to live for other than to watch time past by. "Yeah, don't worry I'll honor it after all watching over Naruto is part of why I'm here. Just wish there was another way to do this other than hide him out as an elite assassin that lifestyle can eat people alive. I'm like you, right now when we last had this discussion is it really best for Naruto to have this life? I ask one thing since I'm pledging my allegiance to this village. Make sure you heed my advice when I give it. I will leave you to your own devices most of the time unless you ask me otherwise as you said I'll be in the service of you and this village, but know this Naruto is my first priority this village will be second." Sano's mood didn't improve much after all we was about to go back to the lifestyle he had tried to get away from in the first place when he realized he had a choice.

"Before I dismiss you off to where Naruto went is there anything else that happened while on your trip? I believed you mentioned something about the summoning contracts and making contact with their holders while on your trip did you achieve that to some extent?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Well not really. I swear people keep those damn contracts guarded like they're the most precious thing the world as if anyone would be allowed to wield them. They forget that the summons have the right to choose their summoners. I mean all I wanted to do was compare notes with various summoners and maybe meet some old friends with out too much work." Sano finished with a clearly disappointed tone.

"Wait, other summoners does that mean you hold a contract as well?" Sano for a moment didn't answer. He finally flipped through some hand signs after pricking his finger and poof there was a small dragon there.

"I am the ambassador of the ruling dragon clan as well as the ambassador to the realm of the phoenix. Neither has wanted to get involved with other realm politics in some time. Of course I hold their contracts within my possession and I am the only one who has that hold at this time. They may stay away from the politics but they stay with the times. How do you think I became aware of the barriers being weakened at this planet?" Sano could already see what the next question was about to come off the Hokage's tongue. "Before you ask by what I mean by ambassador that's what is classified when a clan has only one legitimate summoner. They in essence are the ambassador to the clan within this realm or universe and their actions are reflected upon the clans they hold a contract with. That is how it is in the eyes of the realms anyways. Also as for why I hold two contracts well that is a story for another time but has to deal with what we did to Naruto's seal."

With a nod Sarutobi dismissed Sano to ANBU. "If either of you need anything let me know. Anko is will be joining your team and I have a new ANBU captain training you while Kakashi supervises the training of this new team. Also your code names will be Kitsune for Naruto and Ryu for you." With that Sano exited the room and was escorted by an ANBU to the headquarters and dorms.

* * *

Naruto and Sano had a long night unpacking even though they hadn't gotten much. Their rooms were simple a bed that could fold up against the wall a desk and a bookshelf for scrolls and whatever reading material they needed. The kitchen was a shared room in the middle of the floor. Every two rooms had a shared bathroom. As well as a small closet. They were allowed to install whatever hooks into the walls they felt necessary so they could hang their weapon on the wall if need be for more room. Kakashi had dropped off their masks that depicted their code names.

They awoke bright and early at six a.m. as they did every morning while they were on the road and went to the kitchen in order to get some breakfast. This was the only time you would see most ANBU without their full masks. Some like Kakashi still covered a good portion of their faces. Naruto opted to still wear his half facemask. Sano debated on his but thought to hell with it. He had picked up one too so Naruto wouldn't feel too uncomfortable hiding his face at first. Anko, Yamato as well as Kakashi and his team were already out eating at the table. Naruto and Sano stared for a moment as the various personalities obviously contrasted. Anko was pigging out like this was the first meal she had had in days. Yamato was eating with a fair amount of manners. Kakashi and the others were various stages between Anko and Yamato.

Anko finally let out a satisfied sigh as she leaned back rubbing her belly. "Ah, delicious."

Sano for his part hadn't had a good insulting war in a while and thought it would be good.

"I'm glad to see our princess of the squad approves especially after you ate with such grace." Sano ended with a nice cheesy smile.

Anko hadn't heard that voice in quite some time. She was almost sure she was mistaken but when she looked in the direction of the voice while her voice caught and her retort quickly died away. She couldn't believe it after thinking they wouldn't be back here they were in ANBU.

"Damn, Anko I know I'm good looking but do you have to stare? You're going to make me blush." Sano playfully tried to start of another round hoping this wouldn't end too violently.

"Sorry, it's hard to not stare at the missing link between us and apes." Anko's mouth finally started to work as well as her brain.

Sano started the theatrics as if struck in the heart. "Oh Anko you wound me! After being gone for so long I receive such harsh words upon my return."

Anko snorted, "As if, have you told Kurenai you're back yet?"

That abruptly brought Sano into a somber mood as he walked over to the chair opposite of Anko. Without even breaking eye contact with Anko he addressed Kakashi. "Kakashi-san has everyone on this floor been told the circumstances of our identities?"

"Everyone on my team has been informed as to the situation and have agreed to the A class secret." Was Kakashi simple reply as he continued to eat. He had been thoroughly entertained earlier but he was wondering if this conversation was going to be just as interesting.

With a nod Sano began to explain while Yamato merely watched the interaction of his subordinates. Anko had been surprised at Sano abrupt mood change. He was rarely serious.

"Anko, I am not Sano. I am Ryu because Sano and Naruto have not returned yet. Do you understand?"

Anko could understand alright they had returned but were doing exactly what she did except under the nose of everyone in the village except for the few people in this room. "So why don't you introduce me to your friend over there Ryu-san." Anko nodded towards Naruto.

Sano gave Anko a sad smile seeing she understood. "His name is Kitsune. What might yours be?" Sano asked as a courtesy.

"Hebi, as if it's any surprise. I swear the old man has no imagination with code names." Anko said lazily as she leaned back in her chair giving a wave and a smile to Naruto.

After Sano and Naruto had served themselves and were eating Anko finally came out of her little silence after the quick conversation about their situation.

"You know she misses you two. Now that I'm going in here and only going to have sporadic contact with her she's going to be lonely without her group of friends." Anko eyed Sano as he paused in his eating.

Sano closed his eyes as he answered. "She has her co-workers at the academy to make new friends with. I don't like this set up anymore than you do Anko but at least she'll still have you around every once in a while. You know more than anyone that Naruto needs it to be this way."

Naruto only nodded while muttering a quiet, "Sorry nee-chan."

Anko sighed while giving a half hearted reply "And they call us the monsters."

* * *

After breakfast Tenzou's new team found themselves in an ANBU training ground in full gear with masks. He began his explanation as to what to expect and how the team would function as well as how they all still had training. While he was explaining this he saw Ryu was starting to do an inventory of his weapons. At least that's what he thought at first until Ryu took out a pair of kunai and seemed to be experimenting with them and studying how they interacted with each other on contact. It was like watching a child with a new toy. What really got Tenzou was when Ryu laid out all his kunai on the ground next to Kitsune and Hebi. They too were watching wonder as to what he was doing. Then Tenzou saw the kunai starting to move around and assemble into something. Ryu was obviously using chakra string manipulation. The kunai eventually came into the shape of a person to some extent and the bag moved to become its mouth for the look of it. The kunai sat up and grinning at the others all the while little twitches of Ryu's hands were going.

"Hello, my names Knives. Any of you all have anything that I could cut maybe?" He then looked over at Hebi, "Oh hey there pretty thing how about you and me go on a date?" A pair of loops from kunai apparently the eyebrows wriggled up and down a bit. Anko burst out laughing while Naruto joined her shortly afterwards.

Tenzou slapped his hand to his face. Just great he had some idiot that would probably get him killed in his squad. "Ryu stop messing around and put up the kunai."

Knives turned to him. "Hey boss can we get to training I feel a little stiff?"

Tenzou was getting frustrated already. Insubordination was not something he wanted to deal with. "Ryu I ordered you to stop I expect you to follow me orders."

"But sir I've done nothing but stand here playing with my fingers Knives is the one making all the commotion. Plus I already know most of the training these two still need." Tenzou was thoroughly annoyed but arched an eyebrow at that declaration.

"Oh and do tell what training do these two still need and how do you know?" Tenzou wanted to put Ryu in his place and hopefully this would be it.

"Which would you like an analysis of first? Hebi, Kitsune, you, or myself?" Ryu stated while still goofing off with Knives making him do little jigs in front of the group.

"Just go in that order of each." Tenzou replied.

With a sigh Sano began this was so annoying. "Well this squad is an obvious assassination squad considering the individuals we have here and what is known about the team. Hebi specializes in poisons and summons mainly along with kunai and senbon needles. Her ninjutsu is decent but her marksmanship is where she shines. Her taijutsu is something fierce with her style since snake is not one that is used by many. She has also been spending time in interrogation so she would also cover that department. She has some basic genjutsu but never really took to the field wanting to be more physical in her aspects. Naruto is our wild card. He is still learning but his strength that would be best exploited is silent kill and assassination using his wind since it is barely traceable as well as the fact that Konoha has very few wind manipulators. He has good kenjutsu and taijutsu potential on top of his elemental manipulation. His chakra reserves however young are already well developed and will continue to grow meaning he'll be a hell of a power house once ready. You, Tenzou, would be here for command structure and support. Your notorious wood element allows you to monitor our health signs at all times as well as knowing our location. You can easily be signaled if something is wrong and using you as a commander is simply the easiest way to make things go. I would assume you have some skill in genjutsu, your unique mokuton style makes your ninjutsu potent, and taijutsu is unkown but would be at least average. I am here because of my role to Naruto and my strengths and since we will be a team I will elaborate for the command's and the team's benefit. I am here to fill out the weak points we don't have completely covered. My manipulation of some elements is already known to Naruto and to Tenzou to some extent if I remember correctly. Also my genjutsu that I have been experimenting with is coming along well and I think I will be able to fulfill that role for the team quite splendidly. I have a great deal of skill in kenjutsu and taijustu. I am also probably the only one here that has in medical knowledge beyond basic anatomy and pressure points so I would also retain the role of field medic. Hence why I chose to better my skills with genjutsu and help in support of these two with the actual execution of the mission. In short I'm here as your veteran Tenzou so if any fucks up we don't get screwed and end up dead." Ryu finished as if he was giving boring lecture to a bunch of school kids.

Tenzou thought about his explanation and from his perspective it did make sense and it showed Ryu's analytical skills were superb with only general or no knowledge. "How did you know what Hebi's specialization was?" Tenzou questioned just to be sure.

"That's kind of obvious since I was friends with her before we joined up I know a little about her style even if only in general terms." Ryu received a nod.

"Alright Ryu point taken they do have a lot of work to go with their respective styles and strengths but you also didn't mention teamwork and you must learn what each other is capable of while we train." Tenzou finished

"Of course taicho. I never said I would not be here to help, I merely said I would not need the training that would be done for these two. With that in mind I know Kakashi is supervising you while training this squad I would like to see if he has any genjutsu he has copied in his career since it would help me in knowing how to create my own more effectively." Ryu received a nod at his request.

"This still doesn't excuse the fact you are disrupting my attempt at starting the rigorous training they will need to catch up." Tenzou finally pointed out as to his reason for the whole conversation starting up.

Ryu at least had the decency to look embarrassed and ashamed. "Of course taicho I needed to let off a little steam after this mornings reminder of the price I'm paying to be here." With that Ryu had Knives dismantle and return to the pouch and storage scrolls.

"Alright now lets get started Ryu since you have been training Kitsune I'll let you continue his training in his areas as you have a good grasp. Feel free to use the ANBU library or Kakashi when he's available for material for Naruto to get a bigger repertoire of jutsus." Tenzou advised.

So began Naruto's and Sano's time in ANBU.

* * *

I'm trying to get it going with Naruto but basing analytical conversations with a seven year old is a little extreme in most cases. He was only gone for a year and a half even though he was exposed to a lot of things by Sano that does not instantly make him a genius nor does it completely remove his ignorance of the world it merely enlightened his perspective from a seven year old's point of view. If you go back to how ignorant was at the beginning of the manga it was foolhardy to say hey here's a year people can change from ignorant loudmouth to calm and collected personality that is very analytical. Sano is playing the guardian for Naruto at this time so a parent usually does most of the talking for their child when dealing with serious situations it's just what parents do they want to make sure their child is protected. Now that Naruto is going to be given a dose of assassin life I think I'll be able to have a lot more action centered around him as well as conversations other than I LIKE RAMEN! Also hope you guys liked the explanation on a little of my view how some of the contracts and such work in the Narutoverse. I know it doesn't really… as far as I know it looked like the summons were just as real as everyone else since they showed Jaraiya on some mountain with the toads. Anyways hoped you liked it and review please.


	7. Chapter 6

ANBU Days and School

AN: I hope you are liking it so far because I have been trying to pace myself and keep things moving in the direction I want. I am still making most of this story as I go with a basic outline of events. I hope you all liked the explanation of Bijuu and the relation between Sano being there. I hope you don't think Sano is all powerful he's just experienced and a little weird at times with his entertainment and humor.

* * *

Kitsune was nervous as hell this mission he had been assigned as the key assassin in the operation. The target was his to eliminate and his squad would support him by taking out guards and being his back up. His heart was pounding at knowing what he was about to do. He hadn't killed before and the squad thought it would be good to get it over with so he could continue on without hesitation when being forced to kill again. The man was supposed to be in a meeting with several rival factions in the gang war that had been going on within the region. What the target didn't know is that the gang war had eliminated a portion of a daimyo's wife's family and that was not something the daimyo wanted to forgive.

Naruto could see the two guards at the end of the hallway near the doors. Moments later they slumped to the group unconscious from a genjutsu that Sano used while Tenzou's wood element quickly bound the guards.

Naruto made with way to the door and forced some chakra into his ears to ensure that the room was occupied. He could here the negotiations going on. They were still bickering back in forth over which region was rightful the clan or gang's ownership he couldn't really make it out or care for that matter. He focused on the heartbeats in the room slowly tuning out all the other noise. He could hear them there were eleven people in the room. The majority them were beating in a calm manner while three seemed to be beating at an increased rating indicating a heated discussion or argument which fit the situation. Naruto slowly drew his blade from its sheath on his back. "Anko are you in position?"

Naruto got a simple two clicks over the radio which was the signal. "Go" was his simple command. At that instant Naruto burst through the door swinging his sword vertically to his left as Kyuubi's fire manipulation did its job and shot a flame towards the occupants of the seats on that side of the table before they could even get to their feet. Naruto continued his assault infusing a kunai with wind based chakra and sending it to the occupants on the right side of the table he made it to the man who had his back towards the door and stabbed throw the back of his seat and wrenching the blade out only to find he had a single guard that was already making a move to stab Naruto through the heart in an opening he had from wrenching the blade causing Naruto to be slightly off balance.

Sano had shot forwards blocking with one of his own blade sending a strong punch to the man's head that rolled with the punch across the conference table minimizing the damage of the hit. Naruto began his assault on the ninja seeing that Anko had come through the building's windows taking care of their fourth target. Naruto was quick to finish off the ninja since he was expecting someone Sano's size not someone Naruto's size to be following up. He went high to block and Naruto passed through his guard and stabbed the man throw the stomach making sure that Kyuubi channeled some fire through himself lighting the man on fire. Naruto watched as the man burned alive before him even after he had withdrawn the blade from the man.

The squad inspected the damage to the room hearing the sounds of footsteps from reinforcements coming that decided an exit out the windows would be a good option. Naruto was standing still from shock after killing those men with little effort. He hadn't sheathed Kyuubi or did the order to exit register with him. He simply stared at the man he had just burned alive as the corpse slowly burned to nothing but bones and ash.

Sano yanked Naruto out the window making sure he was still gripping Kyuubi as they landed on the ground from the three story drop. Sano quickly stood Naruto on the ground and give him a quick smack upside the head.

"Wake up idiot we got to make it out of here before you start freezing up and thinking about what just happened." Sano didn't want to be hard on the boy but he didn't need to freeze up completely until they were out of the city and back at camp.

Life seemed to return to Naruto's eyes and he quickly sheathed Kyuubi and fell into position as the team exited the city.

Once they were back at camp making sure they hadn't been followed or left any tracks to find Naruto simply sat in front of the small camp fire and just stared into it. Going back into his own little world like he had done after the kill.

"Well how are you holding up Naruto?" Sano asked as he sat down beside the boy.

Naruto didn't really respond he simply tucked his knees to his chest and hug them as he stared at the fire.

Sano knew the kid was taking it pretty hard since the kill he remembered most was probably the ninja he had burned alive.

"Naruto it's hard dealing with the fact that we take lives. Just remember so long as you don't enjoy the killing means that you are not a monster you are just doing your duty to protect and provide for your village." Sano said as he patted the boy in what he hoped was a fatherly manner for the boy. Sano hadn't dealt with someone so young and taking lives often within his lifetime.

"Is that how you justify killing Sano-sensei?" Naruto's whisper was heard from Sano.

"Killing is rarely justice but when I kill it's either because in my eyes the person I kill is a monster or it will end up saving more lives than it will if the person lived. I tried to hold to that the best I can Naruto and the manner in which I kill someone well I try to make it as painless as possible but sometimes it can't be helped like what happened with the ninja in there." Sano was happy Naruto was at least talking about the events since it usually helped to talk to someone after your first kill.

"Sano, I burned a man alive." With that statement Naruto finally broke down into tears.

"Yeah that was awesome he was all like 'AAAGHHH it burns!'" Anko chimed in all too happily as she had watched the display with a hint of amusement.

"It's okay Naruto, it's okay, and there are much worse ways to die. The man suffered but not long since Kyuubi made quick work of him." Sano gave Anko a glare for her little contribution to the conversation as he rubbed Naruto's back in a soothing motion.

"Naruto the people we will kill will not always be good or evil in black and white. We will have to make tough choices on whether we have to kill someone or not but this is going to be a common occurrence on missions. The best way I can put it is that the people are simply in the wrong place at the wrong time if they are added to the assigned body count. You can't let it eat at you or consume you but never forget and never enjoy killing either and you will always know you have hope of returning to a normal life." Sano finished as if knowing for a fact that what he was saying was true.

Naruto sat there for a bit just letting his tears fall silently as Sano continued to watch and comfort him. After the long silence Naruto finally spoke in a small quiet voice, "Thank you sensei."

* * *

"This is Ryu, is everything prepped for our departure?"

"Everything is ready, dispatch the target and let's move out and back to base camp. You all have a ten minute window to make it back, Tenzou out."

Ryu planted the Ame made kunai into the skull of his target. The man was one of the big supporters of Kumo getting a pair of Hyuuga eyes and when he started funding a rebel faction in Amegakure. Sandaime-sama decided it was time to move and use it as misdirection so Konoha couldn't be blamed. After the kunai was imbedded in the skull Ryu looked about to make sure all other evidence had been planted so even upon close inspection Ame would be blamed for the assassination.

The door to the room of the daimyo opened with Ryu still in the middle of the room doing his survey some how he had missed the person's approach. "Otou-sama, I –" The girl never finished her sentence as she realized there was a strange man in the room with a mask on that had the symbol of Konoha on it. She mouthed the words of Konoha. Ryu mentally cursed. Kitsune was suppose to be his early warning of approaches where the hell was he for this one? Without a second thought as to what else he could do Ryu flicked kunai in hand and was upon the girl. Before she could even make a sound a kunai was through her spinal cord just below the brainstem crumpling the poor girl. Ryu made sure not to puncture any arteries to minimize the bleeding. He caught her as she fell quickly healing any of the edges of the wound so no blood would escape to be traced. He pulled out fairly large sealing scroll and picked a spot on it to put the girl's body. He would find a place to properly bury her so as not to disrespect her. She was an unfortunate death tonight that was never suppose to happen. Ryu quickly left the room and the compound they had infiltrated making towards their rendezvous location.

Kitsune, Hebi, and Tenzou were waiting for Ryu to make it back. He was the one who had actually made the kill this time, which was a rare occurrence within to team since its formation. Suddenly Naruto was lifted up by the back of his collar and slammed into a tree that was no more than a few feet away. In front of him was a livid Ryu. Something he had only seen once before. "Where was my early warning Kitsune? I have an extra body count because I was preoccupied with all the evidence I was placing that someone actually saw me in the room. You were supposed to make sure I was out before you left your position."

Naruto despite his daze was trying to udder out a response. "I thought you would leave right after you made the kill you already double checked the placement before asking for the exit strategy to be put into motion. Besides what's the big deal one more extra guard shouldn't be too much just someone at the wrong place at the wrong time but still doing their job just like us."

Ryu fist hit the wood right next to Kitsune's. "Yeah, wrong place at the wrong time is the way to put how the daimyo's daughter, an eight year old, is dead because of that reason. Do you understand why I'm pissed now?"

Naruto for his part was speechless. He finally hung his head in defeat. "Hai, Ryu-sama it was my fault she had to die."

"Fault maybe, but in the end my choice. I chose to be safe to make sure Konoha wasn't dragged into a war despite my distaste for such an act. You know just as the others that fucking up on a mission like this can cost us so much more than our personal morals and lives. Why you chose this mission to do it I don't know after a flawless year."

Ryu finally dropped Kitsune whose knees still buckled under him. The killing intent he had been subject to was no laughing matter.

Tenzou and Hebi had watched the whole thing feeling very sorry for the both of them. A choice like that sometimes had to be made even if there were no mistake made on the mission it was simply unavoidable.

"Alright now that family time is over we need to get back before any patrols come into the area. Break camp we are going all the way in one night if we can. I at least want to make to our border and across if nothing else." With that the team broke their small camp and headed back in silence. Hebi occasionally tried to tease Ryu or Kitsune but neither was in a talking mood after what had just happened.

* * *

Once again Kitsune and Ryu were on a mission together. Since the team had broken up just over a few years ago they only sparingly did missions together. Mainly because of the new duties each had. Kitsune had his own squad now that was under the new operations division in ANBU. Operations and assassination teams were separated into two groups after Ryu had been appointed ANBU commander a new position that Sarutobi had installed to ease his load of work as well as give it to someone he trusted. Naruto had known the two individuals had become accustomed to each other and trusted the other to do their duty and job. They had an understanding and that is why Naruto and Sano were now doing a vital job that was supposed to be considered suicide and impossible. Apparently a Rock country daimyo had been supplying various bandit groups of neighboring countries with funding and a few minor ninja so to spread the ninjas out thin in a ploy to hopefully stunt the ninja force of said countries by killing off potential ninja. The daimyo himself was a pig in more ways then one. He had little manners when it came to proper etiquette when at formal dinners and such. This is where we found the two ninja side by side.

"Hey, Kitsune you remember asking me why I thought genjutsu was so cool when I first started training you?" Kitsune thought for a moment back to those days and nodded.

"Hai, why do you ask?"

"Because this "dangerous" job with all those ninja guarding him around here is about to become very entertaining." Ryu had been waiting for the feast to actually begin. The daimyo started to stuff himself almost in hailing his food. The dinner had actually used silverware instead of the standard chopsticks. The nobles had been wanting to experiment with the new utensils that had been introduced to them from other cultures. Ryu simply flipped through a few hand seals and Kitsune watched as the man gorging himself on his meal moved his hand over the spoon he had laid down second before so he could grab his cup to drink and the hand rapped around the steak knife that was sitting just passed the spoon. The man made a motion to scoop a spoonful of food and proceeded to stab himself through his mouth and he hit his spinal cord or brain stem. The man entire body slumped towards the table as he lost motor function slamming his head onto the table which drove the knife completely threw his neck. All the ninja that were the daimyo's personal guard had rushed to his side to inspect what had happened.

Ryu simply motioned Kitsune to lead the way out so they didn't overstay there welcome.

"You're right death by eating like a pig was an interesting thing to watch." Kitsune finally remarked on his way back to Konoha. They had finally made it across their border at almost midnight and were on track to be back about mid-day tomorrow.

"I still personally like the corrupt business man we killed a while back. It was far more entertaining to watch his guilt consume him as he was in the middle of the party and go into a full panic." Ryu remarked thoughtfully as if discussing the weather.

"I still don't understand how you got him to run head first into that ornately carved wall with the elephant that had tusks protruding about chest high. I mean the man not only impaled himself he hit the carving hard enough he cracked his skull open as well." Kitsune could understand the force behind the blow but the way Ryu had directed the man into the statue was amazing. He just made a beeline straight to the carving and impaled himself.

"Oh that was simply manipulating what he perceived. I made it look as if the crowd had parted giving him that the only immediate way out once his panic took over. I also made him perceive the carving three more feet to the left of his path. He literally never saw it coming." Ryu explained his process it was fairly easy to implement but the thing was he had to do with without sending of spikes alerting the guard. That was what made Ryu so effective was that his subtle genjutsu was almost undetectable with his smooth control and transitions he placed on people. Only in an all out battle would he spike his chakra to where it could be felt.

"Still wish I could understand the theory behind it better. I get the general of it but it's more of an art form than science in my opinion." Kitsune remarked.

"There is some truth in that statement that's for sure. Anyways enough about techniques how are you liking the new tracker for your squad?" Questioned Ryu.

"You actually want to know what my opinion is on that?" Kitsune growled out obvious irritated and pissed about the situation.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you." God Ryu loved getting Naruto riled up over shit that couldn't be helped.

"Lets see I'm given a green chunin who is also a recent graduate and an Inuzuka to boot. She is brash as hell and damn near insubordinate to me because I'm younger than her and has the annoying habit of calling me "Shorty." She makes me want to gut her and fillet her dogs because she thinks she has a good handle on things now that she was promoted to chunin when she actually doesn't know squat about the black ops. She a walking liability that will end up getting my team killed first operations mission you send us on." Kitsune explained with as much restraint as he could manage in his tone.

"Well, I'm sorry, but next time don't hospitalize or cripple your next tracker. You let a perfectly good Aburame get crippled and end his ninja career early. Also the fact it was a green chunin couldn't be helped there just aren't that many trackers available to the ANBU corps and what few we do have we need to be treasured especially since we did away with the hunter-nin and combined with operations and intelligence." Ryu finished.

"Remind me again why you did away with the hunter division." Kitsune retorted as if his superior was insane.

"To be honest it was wasted talent that was going off on wild goose chases for most of their time while combining it with some assassination and support members allowed us to for an operations division that does a much better role to the village in being both intelligence and first response to any wayward team that gets in over their head. That's why I've reworked a great deal of ANBU training and it's finally paying off." Ryu remarked.

"Still didn't help her when she needed it." Kitsune shot back knowingly hitting a nerve.

"You know as well as I do nothing could be done and we were lucky it was our squad on our way back that passed them or she would be as good as dead." Ryu growled back. Despite his changes he had to use a personal friend as a reference as to how ANBU's Operations Division's role would better help and be portrayed. If the hunter division was modified into an operations division since they already had fairly good network of spies keeping an eye open for missing-nin it wasn't that hard to modify it for suspicious movement or events in the area.

"She's going to kill use if she ever finds out we knew and didn't show." Kitsune finally remarked.

"It couldn't be helped I did what I could so she could have Anko around. We are under orders and you know it. Sarutobi needed something better than a friend needed you to bring you out into the open especially when you were finally starting to gain some recognition as an ANBU operative." Ryu remarked with a sad tone.

"I've heard she's made several requests for appointments with you. Did you ever find out why?" Kitsune finally asked.

"You know as well as I why she would. She has hounded Hokage-sama for any details he has. She found out Anko was sworn to secrecy and couldn't answer her directly." Ryu commented back

"We are almost back I'll report to Hokage-sama about the mission while you go deal with your new recruit." Ryu said.

* * *

Ryu was sitting on a rooftop in that had a clear view of the ninja academy. He had made a habit to occasionally drop by to see if any of the students had any potential worth cultivating. He felt Kitsune presence appear near him as he used a shunshin.

"You know people might suspect you to be a pedophile or a stalker with as much time as you spend up here some times." Kitsune started the conversation casually while still taking a shot at his mentor.

Ryu chuckled. "Is it a bad thing to want to check in on an old friend from time to time since I can't talk to anyone face to face without my codename being my identification?" Ryu asked as Kitsune took a seat next to Ryu.

"And the fact that she has a body that most men would drool over has nothing to do with the occasional break in your paperwork to come to watch." Kitsune shot back.

Ryu turned his head to Kitsune. "This coming from said woman's little brother."

Kitsune had the decency to actually rub his head in embarrassment. "Heh, doesn't make it any less true now does it?"

Ryu had a good laugh at that one.

"I finally let her talk to me in an appointment. I told her pretty much the same thing Sarutobi did. That we know where Sano and Naruto are but do not wish to disclose their location for their safety." Ryu let out a sigh at the memory of talking to her. He hadn't lied to her per say but it still felt like it.

"You know she has been on active duty for a while now getting ready to try for the jounin exams." Remarked Kitsune finally after they shared a moment of comfortable silence.

"She still needs training in taijutsu and a little help in ninjutsu wouldn't hurt. Her genjutsu is potent and she deserves her title." Ryu eyed Kitsune for a moment.

"Btw how's that new tracker coming along?" Ryu asked.

"Same as always hard headed and won't listen to a damn thing." Kitsune grunted back.

"Well I guess I'll just have to bring her up to speed myself." Ryu finally remarked. "You can have the next couple months off." Ryu started to pat Kitsune on the back. "So long as you help her pass the jounin exam." With that Ryu launch Kitsune at the academy with a well timed and place blast of air.

Kitsune for his part started uttering curses that would make even a sailor blush as he went on a speedy collision course for the side of the academy. Kitsune impacted harshly against the academy wall. Pulling himself out of the small crater left. He stood and dusted himself off then yelled back to Ryu. "You fucking psycho I could have been killed! To hell with you and that new recruit!" While pumping his fist angrily at Ryu from across the way. Sano joyfully waved back at the irate Naruto.

Slowly a black haired teacher approached him. "Anbu-san are you okay? That landing didn't look to pleasant." She watched as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine nothing too bad the commander has been known to do worse to me." Finally Kitsune looked up 'Shit, course I didn't even realize it was nee-chan.'

"I see, are you sure you're alright and don't need to go to the hospital?" Kurenai questioned.

"As I said I'm fine however apparently I have business with you." Kitsune finally said.

Kurenai arched an eyebrow. "What may I do for you, ANBU-san?" Questioned Kurenai.

"Forgive me, codename is Kitsune please refer to me as such. Also I have been allowed some much needed rest in exchange for helping train you Kurenai-san for the upcoming jounin exams. The commander feels it would do Konoha some good to have another genjutsu user of your talent within our jounin ranks. He feels my expertise in taijustsu and ninjutsu will bring you up to jounin standards in those fields. I think he is hoping some of your genjutsu talent would rub off on me since his method is far too advance for me to rap my mind around to effective bring myself up in it." Kitsune said with a quick bow.

Kurenai was wide eyed for a bit. She not only had the help of ANBU or their interest but also being trained by someone as well known as Kitsune. He was supposed to be one of the finest assassins and ninja that Konoha had ever produced. His skill rivaled Itachi's which to many made them uneasy around him for fear of him snapping. She was literally speechless. "I-I'm, uh, I'm honored for the opportunity." She finally stumbled out only to receive a chuckle from him.

"Please Kurenai-san it is merely training for the next couple months until you take the exams. I'll make sure Hokage-sama takes you off anymore missions. Trust me all the battle and situation experience you'll need will be given to you over the live exercises I know. Training will start at five a.m. sharp training field nineteen." Kitsune finished and waited to make sure Kurenai didn't have any questions.

"Do I need to bring any specific gear to the field?" Kurenai questioned.

"Nope I'll provide all that you will need." Kitsune answered back

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Kurenai-san and tell Anko that Kitsune says hi when you see her." With that Kitsune shunshin'd away in a flaming exit.

"Kurenai-sensei, Tatsu won't leave me alone." The whine of one of her students quickly brought Kurenai back to the fact she was still supervising a class for the last half of the day. She had enjoyed her teaching career immensely but she wanted to make herself a known genjutsu user much like that of the new commander of ANBU that had sprung up. He was nicknamed the Nightmare of Konoha since he used a great deal of genjutsu to assassinate his targets or from what rumors had been saying. He would manipulate them into killing themselves one way or another.

* * *

Kurenai had met up with Anko at their usual dango shop and Anko had been surprised to find out that Kitsune had been training her for the past couple of weeks.

"He's a slave driver, but he also is encouraging at the same time. I swear I may fall over dead from the physical training at some point in time." Kurenai remarked rubbed he swore arms as they began their meal.

Anko paused in her eat. "Kurenai, make sure you do everything that he says. Kitsune was trained by Ryu personally from day one. He was able to make ANBU in just two years under the man and that was when he was eight."

Kurenai actually stopped in her eating as well. "I talked with Ryu-sama once to see if he had any knowledge about Sano and Naruto. He seemed so cold at the time. I definitely don't agree with him making an eight year old into a killer." Kurenai remarked with an almost distasteful tone in her voice.

Anko knew who Ryu was and why he had done it. "Actually the reason behind that boys training had some semblance of sanity. Ryu also made sure Kitsune didn't turn out like Itachi and continues with that job."

Kurenai thought for a moment over that. "You know it almost sounds like you know those two from back in your ANBU days."

Anko looked away for a moment while adding her own comment to that fact. "Yeah I should know those two they were my original teammates when I first joined up."

Kurenai started to choke as part of her mouthful went down the wrong pipe. "You were teamed up with those two?" Finally Kurenai was able to choke out in her shock.

"Heh, yeah they were the ones that pulled double shifts when… you know. You needed a close friend to help you through a tough time and I couldn't get it off officially. In some since you could say they saw you as part of the family since you were my only friend back in those days outside of ANBU." Anko chuckled out while nervously rubbing the back of her head trying to get the uncomfortable feeling that had come across her, when mentioning the past, to go away.

"Wait, so you know if any of the rumors of what they've done are true?" Kurenai started to go into gossip mode.

"What rumors?" Anko questioned actually curious as to what was being said about the two.

"Well hmm what were some of the ones I heard?" Kurenai went into a thinking pose. "Oh there was one that mentioned that Ryu had ruthlessly killed dozen of innocent civilian children that one made my stomach churn when I heard it." Kurenai spouted off.

Kurenai watched as Anko actually paled slightly, which for Anko was extremely unusual. Kurenai stared are Anko for a moment. "So it's true?"

Anko tried to school her features quickly. "Wait no, that one is not true. Ryu may be cold but he's not a monster." 'Besides there is a reason he had to take that innocent life.' Anko thought.

Kurenai was staring at her with her mouth hanging open. Anko realize what she had done. "Ah shit I said that thought out loud didn't I? Fuck, Ryu is going to kill me for letting that incident slip." Kurenai response was to only dumbly nod.

"Alright there is some truth to that rumor but this situation was called for and there was no other way really around it. Besides Ryu never did is mercilessly he did it quick and clean so she didn't suffer and did give the girl a proper burial with an unmarked grave. I can't say much more than that and he still regrets his actions but the circumstances he did them under were for the good of Konoha, okay Kurenai?"

"How old was she?" Kurenai asked out.

Anko shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about this. Kitsune and Ryu didn't talk for a good month after that incident at least."

"Anko, please how old was the poor girl?" Kurenai asked again

"What does it matter?" Was Anko's cold response.

Kurenai rarely saw this side of her friend. These two meant something to Anko that was for sure and the fact that Kurenai was digging into a shady side of them made Anko uneasy.

"Alright, we won't talk about that again." Kurenai finally conceded. "Sorry for bringing up such a rumor."

"Moving on, there's the one that Kitsune is the reason for all the random pranks that happen to various people in Konoha as well as ANBU squads."

Anko relaxed and chuckled at that one. "That is absolutely true. I helped with some of his earlier ones. Kitsune developed that actually from Ryu's earlier behavior before he became as you know him today. After he was given a position of responsibility the joking and soft side of Ryu all but disappeared."

Kurenai thought for a bit longer "Is it true how Ryu got his nickname too? That he gives people nightmares and makes them kill themselves?" Anko stopped laughing for a moment that was news to her that Ryu got a nickname.

"When did he get a nickname? What is his nickname anyways?" Anko asked.

"Umm, that one is fairly recent one I heard. I believed he was called the Nightmare of Konoha." Kurenai said while thinking about that.

"Well as far as I know he doesn't do that but he has a hell of a talent for area effect genjutsu and using it to gain an advantage of multiple targets. He saved our asses multiple times when we walked into the middle of an ambush and needed to get out." Anko said while remember those times.

"Do those two wear masks like Kakashi? I heard no one has ever seen their faces."

Anko thought about that one for a moment. "Yes Kitsune definitely does and I think Ryu does too. I know I saw Ryu with a mask on like Kakashi when he grab a porn book from Kakashi's room and shadowed him around the ANBU dorms just to screw with the man. I've never seen Kakashi have an annoyed expression but Ryu manage to get under the man's skin." Anko laughed out at that memory.

"Got any other gossip on those two?"

Anko thought for a moment. "Nope nothing. They're a bunch of boring assassins with no lives." Commented Anko with a smile as she dug back into her dango.

Kurenai gave a cute pout before going back to her dango.

* * *

Naruto could tell something was on Kurenai's mind since her performance was far from satisfactory and it seemed like all the progress she had made had been forgotten. "Kurenai that is enough for now take a break."

Kurenai looked a little disappointed as she went to her pack to pull out a water bottle and sat down on a fallen tree to drink. Naruto sat down next to her in his full ANBU garb and mask.

Kurenai seemed to space out as she drank the water. "What's on your mind that has you losing focus today Kurenai?"

Kurenai glanced over at Naruto before replying. "I don't know why but I heard something about the ANBU commander the other day and it just disturbs me to know that you guys are faced with such decisions."

Naruto nodded he had seen many less than moral or honorable things done while in ANBU it was just the way black ops worked. "I see. It is hard to deal with at times I remember many times I questioned if I was still human after dealing death to people who seemed to be nothing more than a loving father and family man." Naruto sighed at remembering the many assassinations he had done in his lifetime along side Sano, Anko, and Tenzou.

"Do any of you ever regret your actions. I mean doesn't it ever effect you enough to not want to be apart of black ops anymore." Kurenai questioned honestly interested in what went through the head of people in black ops. Even Kurenai had to admit Anko was a little off in the head at times and even she didn't stay in ANBU for a great deal of time. Of course the interrogation division wasn't much of step up in how brutal people had to be.

Naruto had tried not to think about it much but this line of questioning was bringing back his not so fond memories of ANBU.

"In a way yes we do regret our actions especially when the files of our targets are nothing more then men you made the wrong people enemies, but we provide a great deal of our villages income while at the same time doing jobs that the village's government would never acknowledge as a sanctioned mission. We provide a valuable service to our village with no security that our village will protect us in the end by acknowledging us as its ninja if we are ever captured alive. I hate to admit it but I've done many more missions than what's on record." Naruto finished his small speech

Kurenai thought for a minute. "Why do you guys choose to be apart of something like that?"

"Well personal reasons aside. I guess it would be because someone's got to do it in order to make sure this village is safe from the many threat that are aimed at us." Naruto shrugged.

"I know your job is to keep this village safe but I mean some of the things I hear that are done are just I don't know is it really worth the price in your opinion?" Kurenai was finally letting her frustrations felt by Naruto.

"Well that depends if what you hear is true or just rumor." Naruto commented knowing full well some of the rumors could get pretty audacious.

"Well," Kurenai started to chew on her lower lip since Anko had said Kitsune and Ryu were involved with the specific scenario that was giving her a hard time coming to terms that her village was feel it necessary or acceptable to kill someone so young. "I have heard that ANBU are not above killing children and I just can't see a way that such a life should be taken. I mean genin are young usually but are still considered adults but I've heard these are young children as in like academy student age or younger." Kurenai finished slightly annoyed that she probably gave Anko away considering the history.

"Ah so that's what it is." Naruto knew instantly to what Kurenai was referring to.

"Tell me would you choose to take the life of a child innocent or not if it meant to prevent another great shinobi war that had a high probability of developing if two of the five great shinobi villages went to war?" Naruto asked in a calm manner. He was annoyed at Anko for letting this slip but it was apart of ANBU rumors sometimes were confirmed by those involved or weren't.

"I… I… I honestly can't answer that." Kurenai said finally seeing where such a death could be called for. Do you sacrifice your village to keep your moral codes that most shinobi had to where they would not go beyond a certain points of cruelty or did you become a monster in order to safe guard what you had pledge to protect and save many lives in the process.

"We face many choices like that many times over in our careers and there is not a day that goes by for those of us that have to make the choice that we do not regret it especially if in that situation we choose to take the child life to spare many others. We become the cursed devils of our villages in that moment of inhuman action to safe guard many lives." Naruto said.

"I don't want to admit it but I agree with you, but tell me how you handle such situations without faltering." Kurenai said finally seeing an ANBU's thoughts on situations such as this.

Naruto sat there for a minute his impulse response was to say "quick and clean" but he doubted he would get a chuckle from it considering the company and how serious the conversation was. "We take action and try not to dwell on them. We have only an instant to consider it many times but ultimately what saves us from being consumed by guilt is breaks and times like these where we spend time with those who can learn from what we know and remind us why we choose to protect this village the way that we do." Kurenai may not have known he meant that he was referring to family at that last part but he did.

Kurenai actually smiled at the sentiment the ANBU possessed it was obvious he held some value in her at the fact he was not only teaching her but was enjoying doing so. "Thank you Kitsune for both the talk and the training."

"You're most welcome I'm glad I could help with what was on your mind, but we still have a long way to go. Shall we continue our training?" Kitsune stood to go a few more rounds before he let his trainee off for the day. Kurenai groaned a little the talk was so much nicer than their usual beat the crap out of Kurenai sessions that were supposedly toughening her up and giving her combat experience.

??break??

Kurenai was on cloud nine nothing could ruin her good mood. She had gotten her promotion after the hell of Kitsune's training and she was officially a jounin and had been able to work quite a few missions. Apparently there was a meeting being called today about placement or something for several of the jounin.

She saw the other jounin waiting around just outside the Hokage's office. The receptionist was patiently waiting at her desk. She took a seat to wait patiently for the meeting to be called.

Suddenly a bolt of black and blue shot passed the jounin at speeds even they couldn't track. Entering the Hokage's office and slamming the door shut to the office. Just as several of the jounin were about to move to see what the problem was a pink blur made it's way through them and right through the door breaking it off the hinges.

They all heard the bellow. "Kitsune I hope you have your last words ready cause you are about to meet Shinigami-sama a little earlier than intended."

The jounin rushed into the office to see an ANBU clad captain being choked by what looked to be their ANBU commander sporting pink boxers with red hearts that held orange foxes on it. Also having stylish pink hair and facemask for his face while the rest of his body lay bare for the world to see. Many of the female jounin couldn't help the blush that rose to their faces as the village's ANBU commander slowly choked the well known Kitsune for one of his many pranks right in front of the village leader. An extremely annoyed look marring the aged leaders face as his eyebrow above his left eye twitched uncontrollably. The only noise at first was the choking and desperate attempts of Kitsune to breath. Slowly snickers began to arise. They soon turned into chuckles and then full blown laughter coming from the majority of jounin that were in the village. Ryu had little care in the world other than to make Kitsune pay for using some of his recently acquired medical knowledge to incapacitate him so he could change his entire wardrobe into nothing but pink clothes and masks. The laugher began to break through his anger as he was slowly choking Naruto with his iron hold. Finally he turned his head to see that almost all of the village jounin were standing in the office near the door. An eyebrow twitch that no one could see quickly followed. Then an idea came to him as pay back.

"Oh Sandaime-sama." Ryu began in an all too sickeningly sweet voice that meant great pain for Naruto usually. "I have an idea over the issue with Kitsune we discussed earlier in the week since our last attempt failed." Naruto paled under his mask. They had been arguing with him that he needed to socialize more and get to know some of the younger generation ending with him getting guard duty with the Hokage's brat of a grandson.

"Oh no please not that conversation again. Hokage-sama don't listen to him." Naruto pleaded desperately. "I only did this to get back at his shitty idea of making me guard your grandson for a month. I swear if I get another day of that Ebisu he will be sent to the hospital and your grandson will never look at a girl the same way again!" Naruto declared loudly.

"I'm listening" Sandaime would at least hear out this diabolical scheme.

"I believe Kitsune here would make a wonderful jounin-sensei." Ryu received an arch of the brow from Sarutobi. Sano continued, "Besides it would force him to interact with kids his own age."

Kitsunes attempts to be released from Ryu's iron grip increased ten fold. "Never!" Naruto yelled. "I will not be stuck babysitting a bunch of brats!"

"I'll stick Inu-chan back in your squad if you don't cooperate Kitsune." Ryu said hoping to get the upper-hand on the boy.

"What about him Hokage-sama he doesn't socialize with anyone anymore. Even his personality changes since he became commander have got to be unhealthy. I say make him evaluate the academy since he was complaining their standards were too relaxed to be of any use to ANBU's needs." Naruto yelled out while still struggling. If he was going down he was taking the commander with him.

Ryu actually paled slightly at that. "Shut up brat I don't want an early death when she finds out." Ryu whispered so only Naruto would hear.

"Hokage-sama I don't think my socializing habits are on trial here. Kitsune's are and at his age to be isolating himself the way he is most definitely unhealthy this jounin-senei position gives us a golden opportunity to bring back some of his humanity that he was forced to lose when joining ANBU." The Hokage nodded sagely while puffing on his pipe listening to all points. Both had valid points about the other.

"Alright, I've come to a decision." Sarutobi said as the room grew quiet. The jounin had been whispering about the proposal. In a hushed whisper the Hokage gave his verdict. "I think you both bring up good points about each other and development of this village. I will have you Kitsune assigned to the ninja academy to evaluate it with this years graduating class. He will evaluate it from a student's prospective while Ryu will do it from a teacher's prospective. Make some friends you two and take a break with this assignment you both have earned it. Kitsune I'm releasing your ANBU records to the council as evidence you are a capable jounin so you may take a team after the graduation. Ryu you will be considered a jounin as well and be the headmaster at the academy so you have the leverage to change what you see fit to change. Don't go overboard remember these are still kids."

"Will we be under assumed names?" Ryu questioned hoping for it to be true.

"Nope this will be your chance at that proper new life you wanted Ryu. That is why I'm giving you the option of your ANBU records." Sarutobi finished expecting a reply.

"Sealed and I will maintain my rank as a reserve as we agreed upon and assume the position in times of emergency or you deem fit." With a bow to the Hokage and receiving a nod the ANBU commander shunshin'd out of the office with Kitsune still in tow.

The Hokage finally addressed the rest of the ninja before him. "Now that that exciting event is out of the way lets get back to the issue at hand. Who of you are willing to become jounin-sensei I only need a few this year?" The Hokage questioned. The jounin had gotten very little out of the hushed whispers apparently Ryu had used his talent once again and made them hear various things that weren't there while their conversation was going on.

* * *

Naruto was not having a good day he had been assigned to evaluate the material students in the classroom of the academy of the graduating class. It was near the end of the semester for them so it shouldn't be too bad right?

Naruto entered the academy alongside Sano. Sano was to escort him to the same class that way they could compare notes and points of view. They hadn't moved out of the ANBU headquarters or dorms yet because Sano still assigned mission from time to time for Sarutobi when he was swamped with paperwork. The two finally reached the class's door. Sano could hear the teacher telling of the changes to the students and the new arrivals. Sano knocked once he finished. The door opened for them as the teacher, who if Sano recalled right was named Iruka with his teaching assistant Mizuki. They were suppose to be friends and worked well together. Naruto had taken on his original name so Sano was not surprised when he saw a scowl appear on Mizuki's face and Iruka blanked out his face in order to not make the boy feel unwelcome.

"Good morning, I assume you are our new headmaster to the ninja academy correct?" Iruka smiled while addressing Sano. Iruka looked the man up and down. The man wore a standard jounin outfit for Konoha his hiate-ate was tied around his upper arm in normal fashion. He had steel-toed black combat boots and he wore fingerless gloves with matted plates on the back of the hand with no symbols on them. Iruka could see a cold indifference coming from the man. Iruka shuddered a little under the piercing gaze as he received a nod. The man was a veteran of ninja life for sure.

Sano turned to address the class. "My name is Sano, I have been asked by Hokage-sama to ensure you are being taught everything you need to know to live out there on the battlefield. You are growing up in a peaceful village at one of the best times in its history but we never want to be caught unprepared for the harsh reality of the world. I will not evaluate either the teachers or you on your performance I am here to evaluate the curriculum taught. I hope we can have an enjoyable time for the rest of the year." Sano could already tell the students were falling asleep at the end of his short introduction. With that in mind he decided they needed a wake up call in worse way possible. "It seems Iruka you have a problem with them paying attention in class." Sano was stating the obvious to Iruka and he couldn't help but roll his eyes while replying.

"Tell me about it I've tried just about everything to keep the attention on the material we are asked to teach." With that said Iruka watched as Sano held up his palm made an opening motion then quickly balled it into a fist. The resounding shockwave shook the walls of the room and many of the writing utensils the kids had bounced off their desks from the force of the concussion wave.

"Now that everyone is properly awake who can explain what that was and can tell me the process in which I used to create the seal less jutsu?" Questioned Sano scanned the room. Not a single hand rose to answer the question. "You mean to tell me none of you have even a single idea as to how that was done?" Sano directed his gaze to Naruto for the answer.

Naruto noticing Sano gaze being directed him and sighed then answered in a bored tone loud enough for everyone to hear so they could learn something. "What that was, was elemental manipulation. What caused it and the process you used was to create a pocket of space where the air could not occupy compressing it into a layer before compressing the layer into the space that was previously empty causing an extreme change in pressure at a fixed point which resulted in the air trying to return to normal pressure after the whole process was done. The resulting action caused the shockwave and vibrations that we felt. I hope the class didn't go deaf from the effect because I'm not repeating myself."

Sano grinned under his mask. "Thank you Naruto, class if you haven't noticed I have a new student with me that will be attending this class as well. Please Naruto introduce yourself."

Naruto groaned a bit. "Name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like my big brother and sister, hobbies are reading Icha Icha and gardening, I dislike pricks, and my dream for the future I guess is to live a normal life maybe take my nii-san's job in ANBU."

Sano noticed a pink haired student's hand go up. Iruka prompted her "Yes, Sakura what is your question?"

"Who is your nii-san you are talking about Naruto-san?"

"Oh sorry you know him as Ryu-sama my bad for the miscommunication." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as several jaws hit the floor.

A brief cough from Sano brought everyone's attention back. "Iruka if you would get today's lesson going and Naruto please take a seat we can start this day off."

With a nod from Iruka and Naruto walking up the aisle to an open seat the day began.

Naruto had promptly started to doze since he had chosen a seat next to a kid that seemed to sleep all through class as another was pigging out on some chips. He noticed he was occasional glance from the girls in the class and whispers and giggles quickly following. He groaned 'Fangirls just what I need for this assignment. I'm so going to get Sano for this shitty assignment.' With that Naruto laid his head down and fell asleep

Sano watched as this happened grinning and the eyebrow above Iruka's left eye began to twitch ever so slowly and pick up speed. Finally mid-sentence Iruka chunked an eraser at Nrauto's head only to have it caught and placed at his side in one smooth uninterrupted motion. For a moment Iruka stood their gawking at the kid. A chuckle from the corner Sano had been sitting in roused his attention.

"Mind if I try something?" Sano asked Iruka.

Iruka replied with a motion in Naruto's direction saying "By all means please enlighten us on how to get our new student keep from dozing in class."

The class watched as Sano stood up and made his way to stand next to Naruto. He raised his fist and brought it down swiftly onto the boy's head however the boy not only woke up he had a reflex to lash out at the person standing next to him with an elbow to the chest while one of his legs shifted allow for the force of the blow to bowl Sano over. After Naruto laid Sano out on the floor the man simply sighed while thinking 'I hate that kid sometimes.'

Naruto was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he finally noticed the class staring at him from laying a jounin out on the floor while still half asleep. "What something on my face?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his face down trying to knock off whatever it was.

Sano just sweat dropped. "No, idiot you just fell asleep not even being in class thirty minutes."

Naruto chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "heh, heh, oops."

"Well then back to the lecture I would assume." Said Iruka trying to get the class back on track.

"Of course, of course. Sorry for the interruption Iruka-san." Sano said as he walked back to his seat while signing for Naruto to not fall asleep in the meantime.

Naruto stayed awake after that since it was a direct order. He also noticed the glances he was receiving from various students as the class went on.

* * *

"May I sit with you?" A blonde girl asked our former ANBU captain who was sulking slightly while he ate his sorry excuse of a home made meal of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Naruto eyed her for a moment then nodded his approval.

"I am Ino Yamanaka I thought you would like some company." Ino introduced herself with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you Ino-san." Naruto replied.

"No need to be so formal Ino will do. How has your first day at the academy going?" Ino questioned hoping to strike up a conversation while they at.

Naruto rarely trusted his true emotions with anyone except for his immediate family so this hell hole of a mission was not going to be voiced. "So far Iruka and Mizuka have been able to keep class interesting enough while they have lectured."

Ino nodded while continuing to chew and swallow her food. "Iruka's a good guy and teacher it's too bad he has to teach such boring subjects."

Naruto eyed her for a moment. "So what in the lectures exactly do you find boring?" If she was willing to help with the assignment so be it besides it was merely small talk they were doing anyways to pass to time.

Ino shrugged. "Just about all of it. I mean when are we going to actually do the calculations of a shurikan's trajectory in the middle of a battle. Also when is I will know how was the daimyo's niece that ruled in the first decade of the second Hokage's time in office as Hokage." Ino was surprised to here chuckling after that last comment. Ino looked over at Naruto. "What's so funny?"

"The reason is because that cousin is now aunt to the current daimyo's wife and has major influence into the decisions he makes as far as internal policy because that old bat has experience in knowing what the people. She may have been a noble but she was always close to her servants and listened to their needs which in a way kept her connected to the needs of the common person but she still demands respect in the fact that she is nobility… and she has a hell of a right hook for a old coot." Naruto commented.

Ino just stared at Naruto for a moment. "How the hell do you know that?" Ino nearly shouted in disbelief.

Naruto mentally cursed he forgot his records weren't exactly public knowledge yet and who in the academy would even care to know about his career. Then a nice excuse hit him.

"Since my nii-san is the commander he took me to meet her once. He thought I would make a good impression on her. She knocked me clear across the room in a first meeting right in front of my nii-san too. I got made when he started apologizing for my comment I was about to let her have it when he clamped my mouth shut and told me to not open for the rest of the night with a promise of castration if I did." Naruto chuckled at the memory and how the old noble laughed long and hard at the reaction of one of the most feared men of Konoha ashamed of his brother's actions and comments even though there were some truth in them didn't mean she wanted to hear them.

"So your nii-san took you traveling a lot?" Ino questioned.

"Oh you could say that." Naruto commented.

"The thing you did early to Sano-sensei did your brother teach you that too?" Ino questioned curious about the incident everyone witnessed.

Naruto thought about how to answer that little event since, 'Oh no that comes from years of paranoid ANBU missions deep in the heart of enemy territory where if you sleep soundly you are a dead man,' wouldn't exactly maintain his cover. "Well that little event yeah nii-san has been teaching me some taijutsu I think the teacher just wanted to give the students something to talk about for a bit or deceive them. After all how would a jounin really get laid out by a student unless he let him do it?"

Ino thought for a moment then nodded since it made since to some degree. She didn't the small sigh of relief that came from Naruto.

"Dumb luck seems to be your forte." Ino commented off handedly

"Oh what do you mean by that?" Naruto lazily replied not really caring where this conversation went now.

"Well who gets to insult a noble with only getting knocked on his ass instead of killed and who else got to have a jounin take a dive for them to impress the girls?" Ino added a wink at the end to emphasize her last point.

Naruto looked her and just blinked a few times. "What the hell does impressing girls have to do with anything?"

It took all her self control not to bury her face in her palm in astonishment of his idiocy towards women. "You do know women like strong men and taking out a jounin may be viewed as a way of you showing your strength." Ino explained still in disbelief.

Naruto's mouth formed on "o" shape as realization dawned on him as to how he got a fan club so fast.

"Please tell me you're not talking to me because of that reason." Naruto deadpanned.

A look of shock came over Ino. "Oh please, you are not nearly as good looking as Sasuke-kun nor is he as dense when it comes to women." She started to giggle. "He's just shy, but I'm sure once I break down that barrier we'll have a real good time." Ino actually wiggled her eyebrows a little.

Naruto tried to keep the images of the porn Kakashi had introduced him to from coming to mind with Ino's and Sasuke's pasted on the illustrations, too late. Naruto had to try not to hurl.

"Please I'm trying to eat here." Naruto said while trying to get his queasiness under control. He could see blood and guts all day but those images turned his stomach upside down.

"Fine some people don't appreciate love in its truest form." Ino said with a sigh.

"I doubt you'd have much of a problem with him screwing you in any form." Naruto deadpanned.

"Hey! That was totally uncalled for!" Ino was about to beat Naruto upside the head but a far more wicked idea came to her for some reason. "You know this is this one position I have fantasies about often…." Naruto shut his eyes so he couldn't read her lips and clamped his hands over his ears quickly uttering an apology. "I'm sorry I said anything please no more!"

He cracked an eye open to see Ino with an all too sweet smile plastered on her face. He slowly dropped his hands away from his ears.

"Well now that we commented on my love life how about yours?" Ino said while not exactly changing the subject she was a little curious for some gossip about the new kid.

Naruto for his part shrugged. "Never really thought about a relationship with anyone beyond friendship I've only known older women who scare the hell out of me." Naruto after thought was 'Besides not like anyone would want to seriously date the demon of Konoha.'

Ino pouted a bit at not getting anything good for gossip. Ino and Naruto continued to chat back and forth that actually developed a budding friendship by the end of the conversation.

* * *

It had been several weeks since Naruto and Sano had taken to their new assignment and it was coming along well. Naruto still tried to distance himself from most of the class particularly the fangirl section that was his. Sano had gotten to know Iruka and Mizuki better. He found out the Iruka was mostly indifferent to Naruto, but Mizuki let an open distaste for the boy escape his mouth when commenting on Naruto's abilities he had shown in class. Naruto had tried to not draw attention to himself in class by staying mediocre at best within the class score.

Sano liked that fact. Naruto knew how to not draw attention to himself on infiltration missions. Sano found himself once again within the teacher's lounge listening to Mizuki and Iruka talking about the class once more and where the placements should be when it was obvious most would pass.

Sano interrupted them finally, "You know Mizuki I was wondering why you chose this life. It's obvious to me why Iruka is here, but you I just don't seem the teaching type."

Iruka knew Sano's statement was at least half true. Mizuki had tried to take a more active role in the field but after having a questionable mishap during his jounin exam the man had never quite been the same when that caused him to not get the promotion. "I had little else to do with my ninja career and I thought staying close to a friend would be nice. Why do you ask?"

Sano continued with this. "I see, it's just that well I know about your jounin exam. You had a pretty good score and the only thing that was questionable was the circumstances an examinee died under. But I don't think that was the strangest thing I think what really is interesting is that you all made it back with Orochimaru in the area of the exam. That alone tells me at the very least you have some survival instincts and know how to survive in the field and be at the top of your game." Mizuki had tensed slightly. No one had known about Orochimaru being there and his contact with him. His body tensing didn't go unnoticed by Sano.

"You're saying my team survived when being in striking distances of an S-class missing-nin? I had no idea I was so close to death." Sano nodded at that declaration not being able to quite tell from the tone of Mizuki but his chakra was panicked and chaotic.

"Oh yes, quite one of the ANBU in the area was able to trace chakra signatures and it seems one of you was within an arms length of the guy. Under the report filed by you examination team your teammate had stated you walked off into the forest to take care of some business. He had no contact with you for quite some time I find it odd that Orochimaru allowed any of you to live." Sano said reciting off the information he had read and his thoughts on it.

Mizuki face turned into a blank sheet but his chakra never calmed. "Are you implying something Sano-san because if you are that is a serious accusation you are leveling on a fellow ninja with no actual proof."

Sano shook his head "Mah, no need to get so defensive I am merely stating you have one of hell of a streak of luck as far as the field goes. I'm just wondering if teaching was really satisfying you."

Mizuki seemed to relax at that. "To be honest it's not but I have to make do with what happened."

"So what did happen actually?" Sano questioned.

Mizuki snorted. "I got screwed because some weak punk couldn't do his job and got himself killed while in the exam. Simple as that." Mizuki crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see he must have been pretty weak physically for the little wound he received to kill him. To my knowledge poisons especially fast acting ones are not allowed within the exam." Mizuki's chakra spiked again.

Mizuki really didn't not like this guy digging into those events too many questions would be brought up. "Can we just leave it alone I don't feel like remember that exam?"

"Why because the weak brat got what a he deserved why should his death bring you down?" Ask Sano

"That's right the idiot was so weak it was pathetic how he even became a ninja of this village I don't know and he should have been dead before even going to that exam." Mizuki finally was letting his frustrations out.

"So because he didn't deserve to be there you made sure he didn't finish when he became hurt." Sano finished.

"That's right I choked that little fucker to death he couldn't even avoid a simple field trap he was dead weight to this village." Mizuki screamed at Sano. His mind finally catching up with his actions and he started sputtering.

"I see." Was all Sano said as he walked calmly out the door. Sano walked back in a few minutes later.

Mizuki's chakra was chaotic as ever he had just admitted to murder to a jounin of this village as well as his supposed friend. He knew he was screwed and everyone at the table knew it too so what were they waiting for? Sano actually enjoyed making Mizuki sweat. It was a common interrogation tactic used to soften an enemy up so they would talk. Mizuki had played right into his hands. He was going to wait until he finally snapped and let him get taken away ANBU were already waiting outside the door now he felt them come. He had sent a summon to get them and ordered them to stand outside the door until he allowed them to enter. Mizuki was almost dumbfounded when Sano went over and grabbed a newspaper and started reading. He was expecting something to happen. I mean come on it was murder after all. Was he off the hook. From the look Iruka was giving him he would either have to kill his friend to shut up him or just let him go tell the Hokage.

"Tisk, Mizuki-san actually considering such thoughts about your friend there. How could you be so cold and selfish to think his death would get you off the hook?" Sano was reading Mizuki like an open book. Between his chakra fluctuations he could feel as well as his eyes it was obvious although he had to give the guy credit his face had not given away a thing yet.

Finally Mizuki snapped he lunged at Sano only for the man to lean back his chair allowing him to pass by for the most part. Sano drove his fist into Mizuki's gut the force knocking the wind out of the man. Sano called for the ANBU sitting outside the door which promptly entered. "Take him to Ibiki let him know he's already had some mental stress." With that said Sano turned to Iruka. "Iruka I hope I will have you cooperation since you are a personal friend of him you will be subject to investigation just to make sure. No charges will be brought against you at this time." With a nod Iruka allowed the other ANBU to lead him to the door where he stopped for a second.

"Do you think I'll be back in time to see the kids graduate?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"Iruka the investigation may take time I won't get your hopes up but I will do my best to have you back to send the kids off to their sensei. If it's any consolation I'll make sure they are ready and will personally see to your class." Iruka nodded his acceptance.

"Man I hate my job sometimes." Sano thought aloud.

* * *

Sano was sitting in front of the class room he had tested the class since Iruka's investigation was still on going apparently Mizuki had been confirmed to be working with Orochimaru in some shape or form and now the investigation of both was going extremely in dept to all the way back to the time of the exam and beyond. Sano really felt that the man Iruka didn't deserve this treatment. The man was honest and just enjoyed to teach. He had been nothing but cooperative with the investigation.

Naruto had not shown up the graduation simply because he didn't need to he was already a jounin as of that day. Here he sat next to Sano both with their feet on the single desk in the room both talking to each other waiting for the kids to file in.

"So have you gotten moved into the Namikaze estate?" Questioned Sano

"Not entirely, the place is huge. It makes me feel I don't know kind of lonely over there." Replied Naruto. "Say have you found a new place yet?" Naruto questioned.

"Not really still using my office at the moment. The cot there has gotten quite comfy besides I'm saving a lot not paying for rent." Sano commented off handedly

"More like you are being a lazy ass and just don't want to go house and apartment shopping." Naruto deadpanned.

Students started filing in slowly. Some giving questioning glances at Naruto as to why he was there.

"I still say you should invite some of your old friends over to that house of yours if you feel so lonely. I mean Tenzou was always well mannered. Anko might be a little rough around the edges but she was always a good sparring partner. Hell I'm even sure Kurenai wouldn't mind the offer she was getting pretty big soft spot for you before we left. Whether she will remain that way when she finds out we've been around the village for a while is another story. She may even try to kill us." Sano continued the conversation ignoring the students.

"Tenzou would almost never be around. Anko might be alright but I don't know if I want to have to keep an eye open when I sleep just incase she feels like playing a game of tag with kunai at some ungodly hour. Kurenai would probably be my best bet after all. Plus my ANBU team wasn't too bad, they might be willing to move in if it was free room and board I'm offering. I still am annoyed at the tracker recruit you gave me at the end. My god are Inuzuka bull headed sometimes." Naruto finished.

"Actually speaking of Hana she's getting some sense knocked into right now by a clone in ANBU gear. Apparently she was being a pain to the new captain. Tenzou asked for a favor in dealing with her. Something about one stubborn Anko had been enough to deal with." Sano remarked thinking back to the old days.

Out from somewhere one of the students actually got tired enough of staring at Naruto in the front and yelled out asking why he was there. To which Sano shot back to shut up and they'd find out eventually.

Once the last of the little devil children had come in namely one Sakura Haruno and one Ino Yamanaki. Not wanting to deal with the pointless yelling over seats Sano quietly stood and let out a small amount of killing intent towards the kids. Many of them abruptly froze on the spot. 'Jeez I thought I only did a bit. I hope none of them wet themselves already.' "Alright now that I have your attention I will explain how these teams will work. There will be a three team members plus one jounin-sensei that will make up a four member squad. If you do not remember this is the standard number for which most missions for ninja are carried out unless circumstances dictate otherwise. I will now call out the teams. Team one…"

"Team seven Sai, Sasuke Uchihia, Sakura Haruno are to be lead by jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team eight Shino Auberame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga are to be lead by jounin-sensei Kurenai Yuuhi." 'Ah fuck.' Were the thoughts of both Sano and Naruto when that name was read. "Team nine is still in the field. Team ten Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Narra, Ino Yamanaki are to be lead by jounin-sensei Naruto Uzumaki." Sano paused to see if that actually registered with anyone. Looked like the gears were slowly turning and realization was finally dawning on the young minds.

Finally a loud "NANI?!" erupted from Ino in the back of the class. "How can that moron be our sensei he's our age for crying out loud and he was even in our class!" She shouted.

"The reason Ino-san is that Naruto is actually a former ANBU captain whose last assignment was the evaluation of the curriculum you were taught. His perspective was to give one of the students as well to get to know possibly his future team and their tendencies. If you wish to confirm this his codename was Kitsune." Sano finished to see Naruto had annoyed look on him.

"What?" Sano questioned he didn't think the boy would be that annoyed at the question.

"Your clone is going over board again." Replied Naruto as he flipped back to a desk as an ANBU was sent through the wall being followed quickly by another.

"Hold it!" Sano shouted. The clone stopped dead in its tracks. Two dogs however came through the newly formed hole between the front of the class and the students. They grabbed onto the clone as they were going by pulling him into their companion. The ANBU that was on her back kicked the clone into the room's ceiling making it dispel on contact. Her companions landed at her side.

Sano assimilated the clone's knowledge before turning his attention to the ANBU.

"What the fuck was that Inu-chan?" Sano questioned.

"I was hoping you'd answer that questioned" Inu said while shaking the dizziness from her only to stumble a bit.

Sano sighed and helped the ANBU into a seat as he began to check on her injuries. The door quickly slid open for Kurenai along with several teachers coming through the door looking for what happened.

"What the hell happened?" questioned a teacher.

"Training accident." Sano called out over his shoulder.

"Training accident my ass that fucking clone of yours decided to take me to the cleaners." Inu shot back despite her dazed state.

"Well your mouth seems to work Inu-chan but that brain still has trouble functioning from time to time." Sano said with a smile being hidden from under his mask.

"At least I don't send subordinates through a fucking wall and call it a training accident r-y-u-sama." Inu continued said quietly enough that only Sano heard.

"You have a concussion, and some fractured vertebrae. I mended the bones but that concussion needs some time. Take medical leave and try not to piss off your new captain. I am not suppose to be on active duty to keep your ass in line anymore." Sano finished his examination and treatment. He turned to the group at the door. "Alright those jounin who came for there teams please take them so we can empty out this room and get it sealed off until it is repaired." Naruto just waited patiently from atop the desk he had jumped to letting Sano handle the situation.

"Naruto? Sano?" Kurenai's questioning voice cut through the two's thoughts and they slowly lifted their gazes to her almost afraid to meet them.

* * *

AN: I thought this chapter was getting long enough so I thought ending it on a cliffy would be nice. What's Kurenai's reaction to them finally getting back? Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Another chapter here. Please read and review. It's always good to know what you as the readers think about the story.

* * *

It was like watching synchronized swimming the two started to rub the back of their head and replied word for word. "Heh, hey Kurenai umm long time no see?"

Kurenai had been waiting to see these two for a long time, but controlled herself enough to walk over to Naruto and rapped him in a tight hug. "Welcome back Naruto." Naruto for his part was turning blue from his air supply being cut off.

"N-n-nee-c chan… air." Naruto managed to squeak out. Sano was watching the two with loving eyes. It was good that Naruto still had his family from before he left finally. Kurenai had promptly let go at being let known she was strangling the poor boy and apologized before turning towards Sano. Sano wasn't sure what happened but she seemed to instantly teleport to him rapping him in a hug too. "I really missed you Sano." Kurenai said as she hugged her long lost friend. Finally Sano brained worked enough for him to return the hug. While replying "I missed you too Kurenai."

"How long have you guys been back?" Kurenai finally questioned. When Sano didn't answer she looked up she could see he didn't want to look her in the eye. "Sano how long have you been back in the village?" Kurenai was getting miffed now Sano was ignoring her after being gone for so long. She turned her head to address Naruto. "Naruto, how long have you guys been back?" She noticed that even Naruto was hesitant to answer.

"Umm well you see nee-chan we kind of-" Naruto was cut off when Sano finally answered for him not wanting Naruto to have to answer this.

"Just under six years." Sano said with obvious regret in his voice.

Kurenai was expecting a few days, a month at the most but six years. "What?" 'They better have a good explanation for this.'

"The Hokage and I hid Naruto in ANBU for his protection I continued Naruto's training in the shinobi arts. If you would like to know since his file is open mostly his codename was Kitsune." Sano said while continuing to not look Kurenai in the eye. He wouldn't be able to explain this if the hurt she was feeling written on her face.

"Wait, so that makes you, if from what Anko said was true about her old team that would make you, Ryu-sama." Kurenai said while taking a step back from Sano. All Sano did was give a silent nod he finally looked at her seeing hurt, anger, betrayal playing through her eyes. "Kurenai I'-" Sano didn't get to finish Kurenai did something even she hadn't thought she would do to Sano in a million years. She took a step to him and kneed him right in the family jewels as hard she could. Sano hadn't expected that particular violent response from Kurenai. She knelt down next to him. "Don't ever address me in such a familiar way again Ryu-sama. I don't know you nor do I want to know you from the brief interactions we have had." She stood up and turned. Sano reached out a hand trying to get Kurenai to even hear him out. "Kurenai please wait." He said while trying to numb the excruciating pain he was in with a medical jutsu as his other hand held to his ever precious area. Kurenai merely snorted while kicking off his hand. She looked at Naruto and pointed at him. "You, I'm not happy with but I can understand your actions and orders from the Hokage and that bastard on the floor since they were suppose to be looking after you. I will deal with the Hokage on my own time but if you every do that again Naruto I'll…" She let the threat hang in the air. Every guy in the room had involuntarily moved a hand protectively over there private areas seeing the blow the ANBU commander had taken.

"Team eight follow me." With that Kurenai left with her team.

Naruto walked over to Sano as he laid on the floor still. "You going to be okay nii-san?" Naruto voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Hai, I'll be fine in time. I don't think you should invite me to any gathering you want your sister to attend." Sano finished.

"Still on for our ANBU poker night?" Naruto finished asking.

"Hai, I'll go so long as Hokage doesn't keep me to drowned in paperwork along with him." Sano was slowly collecting himself from the floor as the rest of the teams were being taken out.

"Umm sir, what should I do I can still barely walk?" Sano heard Hana ask from behind him.

"Shit, Naruto mind having your team perform their first d rank and help Inu-san back to headquarters?" Sano asked as he got up finally on shaky legs.

"God that woman hits hard." Sano commented finally on the blow he had taken.

"How do you think Anko is going to take this whole event?" Naruto finally asked.

"She won't like it." Sano simply replied. Yep, the situation with their group of friends sucked right now.

"I'll see you later Naruto and don't take it too hard on your team the first day." With that Sano made his way to the Hokage tower to report the damage done to the academy. Team 7 just sat there through the whole mess with Sai amused, Sakura dumbstruck at most of the events, and Sasuke just brooded away.

* * *

Sarutobi had rarely seen Sano in a weakened state but here he saw the man hobbling slowly into his office. He made his way and finally took a seat before beginning.

"So what happened to you?" Asked the aged Hokage.

"Kurenai happened. She found out how long we had been in the village and promptly told me off. I would advise not facing her for a while you are liable to end up worse than me although I can't be one hundred percent sure on that." Sano finished trying to ignore the pain that still lingered.

"Well how was the academy evaluation?" The Hokage thought it best to change the subject for the time being.

"I turned the reports of both Naruto and mine that give several recommendations to improve the capability of the students upon graduation. Nothing too serious just more practical education and application in the shinobi arts. Also ANBU owes the academy a portion of a classroom wall that was destroyed in a train exercise accident." Sano finished hoping to not get to harsh a tongue lashing for that one.

"Well I could yell at you for that and how much it costs to fix, but I think Kurenai punished you enough." The Sandaime chuckled out. "Well it wasn't exactly a battle but it was an encounter you may not have returned from. A small drink of sake before you go?" Sano nodded at the proposal.

* * *

Kurenai couldn't quite concentrate on her genin right now. She had just been betrayed by one of the few people she thought she could trust no matter what. He had not told her he was back to ease her mind for all these years, he had also lied to her face as the ANBU commander. She had heard so many things of him and Naruto as their ANBU codenames things she didn't think many people were capable of doing. Naruto had been forced into that life because of the village and the seal but Sano hadn't. He had just chosen to up and leave her. She may be being a little harsh there since he probably was doing it to make sure Naruto was safe, but still he was here and knew when she was in trouble and the only person around for her was Anko. She was so frustrated with those two right now. She finally came to a dango shop and ushered in her team. After ordering a quick round for everyone Kurenai began their team meeting.

"Alright I think it would be nice to start off by introducing ourselves and saying what our dreams for the future are. I'll go first so you guys know how it's done."

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, I like my friend Anko, genjutsu, and my little brother Naruto. I dislike cold hearted pricks and perverts. My hobbies are reading and creating new genjutsu. My dreams for the future are to have a family and help you guys succeed in being ninja." Kurenai ended with a smile even though it was slightly forced that introduction had helped her mood quite a bit getting her mind off recent events.

"How about you now?" She looked at Kiba.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like my sister Hana, my dog Akamaru, learning my family's jutsus, and my friends and hot women." The small wink he sent to Kurenai did not go unnoticed by his teammates or the instructor. "I dislike pricks and cats. My hobbies are reading icha icha series in the free time; I like goofing off and having fun and pulling the occasional prank. My dreams for the future are to become the best clan head I can be." Kurenai eyebrow twitched at the little at the mentioning of icha icha and hot women in the introduction but this dream was at least humble.

Shino took his queue to go next. "My name is Shino Auberame. I like bugs and logic. I dislike people who look only what's on the surface. My hobbies are collecting bugs. Dreams are illogical but my ambition is to become a good clan head." Kurenai thought it was a typical Auberame introduction, the clan had always had a strong point for logic.

"A-ano, my name is H-Hinata H-hyu-uga. I l-like f-flowers. I di-dislike my clan's separation. My hobby is flower pressing. My dream is to be a good clan head." Hinata never made eye contact with any of them as she stumbled there her introduction.

"Looks like all of you share a fairly common dream or ambition in life. It is good you all want to do good to your clans by being good clan leaders. I will do my best to help you in that endeavor. However, before I can do that you three must past a test so we can officially be a team. We'll take it tomorrow morning. I would like you all to meet me at seven a.m. at training ground eighteen."

With that they finished their dango and left for their testing tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto lead his team to his favorite spot in Konoha, on top of the Hokage monument particularly on the fourth's head for some reason. He noticed all three were little winded by the trek up the stairs. 'We'll have to work on their endurance and physical training for starters.' Naruto noted in his head. "Alright guys have a seat and enjoy the view if you'd like. Now we are here because we are to be a team I'll let you know this is my first time really teaching beginners at this lifestyle, but I have lead several teams over my shinobi career. I will introduce myself and for everyone's benefit I'd like you all to follow suit."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my family and friends. I dislike laziness, slobs, and pricks and to some extent perverts. My hobbies are creating new ninjutsu and poker. My dream as I stated in class is to become head of ANBU."

"Alright sleepy you go first." Naruto pointed at Shikamaru.

With a sigh Shikamaru started. "So troublesome, I am Shikamaru Nara. I like cloud watching and my friend Chouji. I dislike loud people. My hobbies are playing shoji and go. My dream is to have a normal wife and some kids while being an average ninja." Naruto nodded at that.

"Alright, horny fan girl you're up." Naruto pointed to Ino. She growled out, "I'm not horny I just like letting my feelings be known." Naruto simply shrugged before motioning for her to continue. "I am Ino Yamanaki. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike Sakura. My hobbies are tending to my flower garden and learning my family jutus. My dream for the future umm I guess that would be to become a good kunoichi and marry Sasuke-kun."

Naruto sweat dropped at the last declaration. 'We're only like thirteen and she wants to marry someone already that's just scary.'

"Oookay. Uh Chouji you're up." Naruto actually didn't nickname Chouji cause the kid really didn't hit any of his sore spots other than constantly eating he was a pretty cool guy when you talked to him.

"Name is Chouji Akimichi. I like my friends and food. I dislike people who judge others on just appearance. My hobbies are baking and developing my culinary arts. My dream is to be a good clan head and also become a master chef in my family!" Chouji finished with fires of determination burning brightly in his eyes.

"Alright now that we have that done. I will explain we have another test to perform." Naruto paused cause he was certain another blonde would interrupt him if he were to continue.

"Nani?!" Ino shouted. "We already took at test back at the academy. Why do we have to take another one right after?"

"That was the academy's test to see if you are eligible to be ninja my test is to see if you are official labeled a ninja and team. If you don't pass you will be sent back to the academy for another year. Shikamaru as an incentive the academy is going to be beefed up a little more but still going to be boring as hell for you."

Shikamaru merely uttered his favorite phrase, "Tsk, troublesome."

"Alright meet me at training grounds fourteen tomorrow at eight a.m. I will give you the test then." With that Naruto shunshin'd to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the office to see Sano and the Hokage having a ceremonial after-suicide mission drink. "What is the occasion?" Naruto asked already suspecting the answer.

"Lived through a kunoichi's wrath." Sano chuckled out while taking another drink.

"Well since the sake is almost gone I guess I should tell you where I'm going to post you in the mean time Sano." The Hokage began their conversation since his job for the time being at the academy was over.

"Oh, I thought I'd get a few months since the academy is out for the time being." Sano quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I wouldn't let perfectly good leadership talent and administration ability go to waste, besides with you going into the reserves I get to pick up assigning ANBU missions once again. I will leave assigning the normal missions to you the regular teams as well as making sure the chunins do their job around here. What do you say? It'll keep you close so if anything does happen you'll know plus it'll let you see the talent that will eventually end up in ANBU if they are truly talented besides it'd help you be my advisor when in treaties and the like." Sarutobi finished with a smile on his face.

"Can I just go back to ANBU now?" Questioned Sano in a whiny voice that was pretty pathetic to hear from the ANBU commander.

Sarutobi's eyebrow twitched. While Naruto sweat dropped at the question while thinking 'And he says I have issues with being social.'

Sarutobi just shook his head showing that Sano had to actually make an attempt at getting reintegrated into society. With a defeated sigh Sano replied, "Hai Hokage-sama that sounds great."

"Have you found a place yet Sano?" The Hokage questioned Sano but got the answer from Naruto.

"No, the lazy ass would rather live on a cot in his old office rather than actually take the time to find a place." Naruto deadpanned.

Sano laughed a little since he was embarrassed at the situation now. "Oops, knew I forgot to do something this morning." Sano added off handedly.

Naruto sighed, "Get your crap, you are welcome to crash at my place until you find a home or apartment."

Sano started to decline but Sarutobi added his office would be locked up until he was reinstated for an emergency. With a defeated slump of the head Sano humbly accepted… while stomping out the office like a little kid.

"Honestly I'm amazed he is even considered an adult some times." Naruto commented before leaving behind Sano to help him pack up and move the few possessions that weren't in storage from his previous apartment.

The Hokage chuckled at the antics of the two. The Hokage tower was definitely going to get a bit livelier now that those two didn't have to stay hidden.

* * *

Naruto awoke from his alarm to the smell of breakfast within his large home. Sarutobi had been nice enough to give him his family's house however he was not of age to officially take the council seat. Naruto had also opted to keep his original name not wanting to be spoiled like that Uchihia brat at the academy. That he had originally chosen to take his the Namikaze name. After seeing that prick at the academy he had quickly changed his mind in hopes that he would get readjusted to a normal life before taking his father's name and using it to his benefit also the story behind Sarutobi's allowance of him being the Namikaze residence was to be the grounds keeper since he didn't want to take his name yet.

Naruto walked down the stairs to Sano's horrible singing of something he couldn't quite recognize. There was Sano dancing away to his singing in front of the oven. Naruto wished he had a camera, or a kunai either one would end Sano's ridiculous antics. "I'm glad you didn't embrace the life of a professional singer or dancer cause you would be nothing more than a bum on a street by now." Naruto comment as he walked and took a seat at the table.

"Ah, but a happy and lively bum I would be none the less." Was Sano's cheerful reply as he loaded up two plates and actually returned to something of a normal state of being for the man.

They both dug in while making small conversation with what Naruto was planning on doing for this team. Naruto's prankster side apparently had gotten the better of him and he had decided to have a little fun while checking out his team's ability to investigate and infiltrate and area undetected. A messenger bird flew into the closed window sliding down the glass in a vary cartoon style. Sano opened the window and opened the message. He had been summoned a little early to the Hokage tower. Sano went up the stairs to get ready since he was still in only a boxers and t-shirt. Naruto went to his room as well to take a shower and arrive to set up the training area as we wanted it for the test.

Sano was grabbing this last of his things and headed for the door when a knock was heard at the front door. Not thinking much about he answered to find Kurenai and Anko at the door.

"Ah, good morning Anko and Kurenai-san please come in. Naruto is in his room getting ready for his team's test today. I must be off to the tower the Hokage has summoned me." After he showed them to the living room he shouted up to Naruto that he had visitors. Then bowed to the two and left the house for the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile the two sat waiting on Naruto to come down.

"That was odd why did Sano address you so formally?" Anko questioned Kurenai with a look of confusion.

Kurenai was thinking of a way to answer when Naruto's voice answered for her.

"That would be because of the welcome home he received from after telling her that we had actually been serving as ANBU for the time and she guessed that he was Ryu. After he had confirmed his codename with her she had promptly dropped him like a sack of potatoes with a knee to the family jewels and uttered something that obviously hurt the man because it showed in his eyes when I talked to him afterwards." Naruto finished while eying Kurenai warily. "I didn't think you would come over so soon considering you were pretty pissed at us yesterday nee-chan."

"Anko wanted to drop by and check out your new place before we went on to test my team." Kurenai said with irritation clearly in her voice.

Anko finally joined the conversation. "Why didn't you tell me you had already met them Kurenai? I thought I would surprise you a bit."

After a moment she asked something Kurenai really didn't want to answer because she even felt it was a little harsh to the guy. "What did you say to Sano yesterday?"

Kurenai just looked at her for a moment before mumbling out something as she turned her head. She knew Anko wouldn't like it because she was still friends with the guy.

"I what?" Anko prompted obviously expecting a clear answer.

"I pretty much told the guy off for lying to my face as the commander and told him I did not appreciate his familiarity with me." Kurenai finally admitted.

Anko looked at her friend for a moment and just started for the door. "Come on Kurenai we got a test to give to some brats. Naruto-kun has his own brats to worry about as well."

Naruto just watched as the two left. "Well nice to see you two too." He mumbled out as he finished getting his gear and leaving himself.

* * *

Kurenai had told her team to track down Anko after giving them a vague description of the woman and her antics and well known habits. She told them they had until noon to find her. She shunshin'd to Anko's location which just so happened to be one of their favorite dango stands.

"So think those brats will actually pass?" Anko asked while taking a bite of dango reveling in the taste.

"Yeah they are all pretty talented and seemed to get along fairly well I think it'll only be a matter of time before they actually coordinate themselves and find us." Kurenai replied while stirring her tea her mind was not exactly on her team at the moment.

"Do you think I was too hard on Sano?" Kurenai finally asked the questioned had been plaguing her. Yeah she was absolutely pissed off at the guy but he had been only doing his duty to the village and Naruto. Many ninja had to make the choice of whether to keep personal friends in the dark on certain things.

Anko thought for a moment. "Well knowing from my perspective as a friend to both of you I would have to say yes and no. The guy did deserve the physical pain but knowing him that comment it would cut him pretty deep. I don't know how you feel towards him but I know despite him respecting orders he asked often about you when I would visit his office from time to time. Even after I left ANBU he kept in touch for the most part when they would drop by interrogation. Interrogation division is obviously a busy place to work; with them being short handed on people willing to do the work and the fact that information on the enemy is key, even Sano knew that. When he was Ryu he even worked a few over when he felt the information was vital and we had a time constraint. I'm not going to go into detail but that man knows how to work someone over both physically and mentally to crack them. That little chakra sensing ability he has helps a lot." Anko groaned a bit Sano had been a completely different person when in ANBU but still held on to the few ties he had that knew about him.

"I can't describe it Kurenai but who he was in ANBU is not who he really is at least that's how I feel about it. You had to see him before hand when he just got into ANBU. He was always so funny and tried to have a good time before hand but when lives were on the line there was no joking and no screwing around in front of him. But he never left a comrade open and vulnerable if he could help it. If you want more detail on that I would talk to Naruto since he knows the specifics behind some cases. Sano never confide to me but I think he would talk to Naruto from time to time if he just needed someone to talk to. Those two are definitely close."

Kurenai could see the frustration in her friend. She was having a hard time with dealing with how to define and who Sano was as a person just as she was. But Anko had made the choice not to abandon him and she had thrown him aside for the most part regardless of his feelings, but she just couldn't get past that he had abandoned her first.

"You're wrong Anko he did abandon and left a comrade vulnerable for the longest time. He abandoned me first by not being there when I needed him most and he had to of known." Kurenai said with anger in her voice.

Anko sighed, "You have no idea how wrong you are Kurenai. I won't talk about it because it's not my place anymore plus I'm not sure how much of their files have been declassified. I will tell you this though you should talk to those two and find out some truth behind them rather than just the rumors circulating about."

It had been a good hour they were waiting around making small talk after that when a heaving and tired squad came into the shop. Kurenai turned her attention to them and addressed them. "Well congratulations, you found the target and you came in as a team that's another good sign that you were working together on this." Her clones dispelled from their hiding spots so she could see what they had been up to. "Alright tomorrow morning we'll meet at the hokage tower bright and early to get a couple missions. Welcome to the ninja life you three I hope you're ready." Kurenai ended with a smile. The three bowed and left the two.

"I got a little time Anko shall we go see what Naruto's and Kakashi's teams are up to?" Kurenai asked.

"I think Naruto will give his squad a good thrashing but let's go look." Anko remarked.

* * *

The site that greeted Anko and Kurenai was Naruto lazily dozing in a hammock while berating the performance of his three genin who looked to be covered in syrup, feathers, a mixture of different paint colors, and what looked to be matching hair colors of bright green. The girl of the group was shaking from barely contained rage that was about to explode from the day she had just had. With a shriek Ino had launched herself at the hammock only for Naruto to roll out of it and use it as a net and actually had it set up to where it was a trap. There Ino was hanging from the trap about three feet off the ground struggling to make it to her kunai pouch. Naruto just continued to berate them with a monotonous voice but the ending words were both received with delight and dread. The team had passed since they had ended up working as a team but failed horribly to achieve the objective which meant they had a lot of training to do. With a defeated slump of the shoulders the team left the area while Naruto looked up to Anko and Kurenai in the trees.

Still trying to contain their laughter the two finally let restraint go once standing in front of Naruto. Anko was laughing so hard she actually had to use Naruto for support for a few minutes. Once they stopped laughing they started commenting on Naruto's test and enjoyed the old group of friends and family being back together minus one.

Naruto went through that for his test he had made some clones to simulate a small camp with various traps set up mostly made of various colors of paint, syrup and the occasional stink bomb thrown in for some variety. The team had been ordered to go about a standard recon and infiltration mission just to see how well they did. If they were caught at any point in time by a guard there would be consequences if they couldn't properly defend themselves. Obviously all three had been found by a guard of the camp and had been run through the ringer and had ended with a simple genjutsu. The hair dying was a little motivator to remember that lesson to not be so easily taken off guard by simple genjutsu displaying their supposed worse nightmare. Naruto had almost laughed when he had gotten the memory of the clones since they were able to witness their genjutsu's affects. Ino had fainted from seeing Sasuke full of kunai. Chouji had fainted when his mother and father told him there was no more food in the village do to a famine. Shikamaru had been somewhat surprising, he had fainted from being told by his father that all the shouji and go boards had been burned by order of the Hokage.

Naruto may not be good with genjutsu but at least it got the job done with genin. Although horribly trained genin he'd have to talk to Sano to beef up the genjutsu course work if they were really this bad.

* * *

The three sensei's shunshin'd into the Hokage's office while it appeared Sano and Sarutobi were in a heated argument not a sight you saw very often.

"I know you're position on this mission Sano but I made compromises already with you and that's the end of it. You are off active duty regardless and this is not an emergency situation unless the team finds anything to be true." Sarutobi explained in a commanding tone towards his subordinate.

"You know as well as I do the likelihood of that team coming back from a mission like that if the report was accurate is little to none the man was a genius for a reason and you send two ANBU that haven't done this caliber of a tracking and investigation mission ever." Sano retorted.

"You are not going back on active duty for this mission and that's final. If anything on the situation changes I'll let you know, now we have other matters to attend to and this discussion is over." Sarutobi ended their argument before too much was given away.

Sano merely nodded and walked out the office with a pissed off look showing through his mask. The scowl marring the upper portion of his face was totally not a dead giveaway.

"Now how are the new genin teams?" Sarutobi directed his attention to the three jounin-sensei's to get a full report. The three proceeded to give a standard report of their teams' abilities and potential of each member before being let out and told to report tomorrow for some missions

Kurenai and Naruto left after giving their reports to Naruto's home since Kurenai still wanted to catch up on old times. They ran into Anko on the way to Naruto's new residence.

After their exchange of stories Naruto and Kurenai seemed to settle into a nice conversation on ideas for training their genin. They had brought up the possibility to have their teams to spare on occasion during the week. They would give it a week or two so their teams could become accustomed to each other before introducing them to when ninja combated each other.

Sano had not returned from the tower until after Kurenai and Anko had left for the evening. Naruto and him had merely exchanged a good night as Sano seemed to crash from mental exhaustion and Naruto from the excitement of torturing err I mean teaching his genin students and to some extent friends. They had a long way to go but they all had great potential and that's what Naruto liked about his team best.

* * *

AN: I'm not exactly happy with this because a lot of the Naruto parts I had in here got cut out because I thought they were just plain horrible. I tried to rework them but they just didn't seem right. It's a short chapter from all the editing I did on it but I hope to get some more Naruto action in the next chapter.


End file.
